What We Had
by breathbookslove
Summary: Brucas season 5 AU. Brooke and Lucas spend a heated night together after Peyton turns down his proposal. That decision has ripple effects. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a cool, dark, stormy night. Tensions and emotions were high. Lucas had shown up at my door in New York. I had attended a long exhausting business meeting only hours earlier. I was still in my business suit but I had kicked off my heels and taken my hair out of the tight bun it was in. On the way back from the meeting I had bought two bottles of alcohol and was now on my way to opening them. Desperately needing the chance to unwind.

The anticipation of my impending relaxation was put on hold as we locked eyes. I could tell by the look on his face and in his eyes that something was wrong.

(Out of every hotel room you showed up at mine. What 's going on Luke.?) I asked. Smiling up at him.

(We broke up. She turned down my proposal. I left the hotel room and started driving I remembered you telling us about you're meeting in New York which is why I ended up here. Can I come in.? Unless I was interrupting something.) He asked. Looking back at me.

My face softened as I saw the obvious pain he was in.

(Of course you can.) I said. Moving over as he walked inside my room. I shut and locked the door behind him.

We walked side by side stopping in the living room.

I brought over the chilled bottles and sat them next to each other. On the coffee tables. I then went into the kitchen opening the cabinet and taking two glasses out. I brought them over to the coffee table opening the bottle pouring alcohol in both the glasses then walking over to where he was and handed him a glass. Before picking up my glass and sitting next to him.

(Tell me everything.) I said. Looking into his eyes.

(There isn't anything to say more then what I already told you. I asked her to marry me and she didn't say yes. Which means she clearly doesn't love me and doesn't want to be together so it means we're over.) Lucas said. Looking back at me.

I reached over taking his hand in mine.

(Or she could simply of been taken off guard and surprised by you're proposal the two of you have been doing long distance for the past few years. She's in LA with her music while you're in New York working on you're writing for the most part the two of you have managed to remain strong I think the both of you need time to regroup and cool down. Then talk. I'm sure this whole situation was a misunderstanding. ) I said. Looking up at him.

(This was a mistake I don't know what I was thinking actually no that's not true. I proposed because I love her and want a life with her at least I thought I did.) Lucas said.

(What are you saying right now. None of this means anything. You're emotional and not thinking clearly.) I my hand in his.

(No none of this is spur of the moment. I should of picked you.) Lucas said. Looking back at me.

I got up and put down my wine glass.

(You're in love with Peyton. She is you're true love. I know that better then anyone.) I said. Looking to him.

I took a breath. Turning from him. Feeling the need to protect my heart and feelings at every cost.

I had been there through every breakup holding her hand letting her cry on my shoulder and stay at my house because she couldn't bare the sight of his face.

Back and forth push and pull. The never ending tug a war between them would never end. Meanwhile there I am keeping my thoughts and emotions for the only man I've ever loved hidden for the sake of my best friend's happiness.

He took a hold of my hand turning me around.

I looked up at him.

He smiled back at me.

Pulling me into his arms.

(Lets dance.) He simply said.

I smiled back at him.

Resting my head on his shoulder.

(There is no music playing. How exactly will that work.?) I asked him.

(Its us we will figure it out.) He said. Gazing back at me.

And that we did. Swaying together our bodies simply fitting together.

The glasses of wine I had poured minutes earlier remained untouched.

He lifted my face. Caressing it gently with his hand.

The raindrops pounded hard against the windows.

I jumped slightly.

He put his hand in the small of my back.

(Its okay. I know how much you hate thunderstorms. Lets take you're mind off of it.) He said.

I nodded my head looking to him.

He leaned over placing a kiss on my lips.

I thought I would pull away but instead.

I gave in to him too us.

I kissed him back.

He placed kisses all over my neck. Pulling me closer to him.

He tore off my blouse and I took his shirt.

He picked me up and carried me over to the bed.

Laying me down removing my skirt.

We undressed in each other with patience and pure mixed with love.

Kisses and touches I saw the love in his his eyes so many times.

I shivered clinging to him as he kissed my tattoo.

Removing the final layer separating us.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 2**

Hours Later

In the morning

(Listen to the song Holding a heart - Toby Lightman.)

The sun shined brightly above the city. The light streamed through the multiple windows in the hotel room. The clothes were thrown in multiple places in the room on the floor.

I wake up to the smell of coffee and breakfast food. I get up slowly wrapping the sheets around my body I smile at the sight of pillows that were all in my side of the bed.

I looked up at the sound of his voice.

(Good morning Brooke. I got breakfast for you. I know how cranky you can be in the morning without it and coffee. Have as much as you want I've got it covered.) Lucas said. Walking over to me.

(This is so nice and this food looks amazing. But we have to talk.) I said.

Reaching over grabbing a plate and two muffins.

(I know we do. Last night was completely unexpected and clearly some things haven't changed you still hog all the pillows. And you still look almost angelic while you sleep.) He said. Looking up at me.

(I do not. And you still make my heart ache with happiness. But we spent the night together. And as incredible and regardless of how right it felt I know Peyton the two of you will be back together in no time so let's not make more of this night then it was. You were hurting and rebounding. The two of us just happened to find eachother instead just go back to how it was before this ever happened. Go make things right with her. It's what's right.) Brooke said. Looking up at him.

(Brooke you always and constantly put others before yourself. What do you want honestly.?) Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

What I wanted was so many things but I quieted my wants and desires and looked back at him.

(For you to be happy. Which in turn will make me happy.)

(You are what makes me happy ) Lucas said. Caressing her face with his hand.

(Peyton is my best friend I can't do this too her. You are everything she's ever wanted and I won't get in the way of that. ) Brooke said. With emotion thick in her voice

(I'm going to go shower. You can use the other bathroom. I have to get back to Tree Hill and you are meeting with Peyton and you don't want to keep her waiting.) I said. Pulling on a robe as I walked over to the bathroom.

Sometime later

I was dressed and yet the pain in my heart lingered. At the sight of the empty bed. The room had only me in there and my mind replayed the events of last night over and over again. He was gone and would move on with Peyton. I had to accept it.

I heard my cell phone ringing and quickly picked it up.

(Hey Peyton how are you.?) I asked. Trying to brace myself.

(I'm ecstatic Lucas and I are getting married!) She exclaimed.

(We can meet for lunch and talk about the details. I have so many ideas.) Peyton said.

(Sounds great I'm so happy for you and Lucas. We should do that lets meet at Karen's around 3. See you then Peyton.) I said. Turning off my phone and heading out the door of the hotel room.

...

Hours later

I walked through the door of my home and was tired from the ride emotionally drained and I had work to get to. I was just going to change my clothes and get going to the store.

(You're hearts are broken ladies! Lucas Scott is officially engaged! To his longtime girlfriend Peyton Sawyer.) The celebrity news host announced.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the t.v..

Wiping my eyes.

(What has you all upset.?) A voice said. Walking into the living room.

(Nothing Sam. And what are you doing here.? You're supposed to be in school.) I said. Looking back at her.

(I'm sick. I wanted to see how you're meeting went.) Sam said.

(It was boring and uneventful. I don't want you sitting around here all day you're coming with me to the store. Let's go.) I said. Smiling back at her.

...

 **Authors note : Thank you all for the support! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 3**

 _(Listen to Turning tables by Adele.)_

Days Later

(Jamie. No video games until you're homework is done.!) Haley the stairs. As she took a breath. And went back into the kitchen.

(I got him Hales. Brooke you are coming to family dinner on Friday right.?) Nathan asked. Looking over at her.

I smiled looking back at him. ( I wouldn't miss it. Spending time with the people I love most in the world and delicious food. How could I stay away. I'm going to check on my little man in awhile.) I said.

(Glad to hear it and I'll make sure to tell him you're here.) Nathan said. Looking over at me. Before he went back up the stairs.

(I've missed my favorite family. How is everything in the Scott house.?) I ask. Looking up at Haley.

Haley smiled back at me. (Nathan and I are solid and Jamie is just thriving he's 5 now asking questions and put in a request for a sibling. And I had my concerns about Carrie but she's been a great help to us especially Jamie. He seems to have really grown attached to her. Enough about us how are you Brooke.? Sam has really adjusted to living with you. She is actively participating in class reaching out to other students. As I expected your support and love had changed that girl's life for the better.) Haley said. Handing me a bowl of ice cream.

(Thanks. And she's been a way better house guest then I ever expected. I care about her so much. I see a lot of who I used to be in her. It's good to know I'm helping her in a real way.) I said. Looking back at Haley. Digging my spoon into the ice cream.

(I'm so excited for Lucas and Peyton's wedding. Those two have gone in this constant circle for years at last they have chosen each other. Who would of thought all it took was a trip to New York to get Lucas to come to his senses. She filled me in on the plans you two talked about. She also informed me that she wants this wedding to happen sooner rather then later because she is really desiring to get pregnant and have that family they've spent years talking about.) Haley said. Her eyes lighting up at the thought.

(Really! I wasn't aware of that. I guess it makes sense. With their history and all.) I back at her.

(So how was New York.? Anything eventful happen.?) Haley asked.

(No my mother doubting my intelligence and love for the my clothing line. Then getting the news days earlier that I am infertile and will never have kids of my own, now Lucas's engagement. Things couldn't be more intense. Considering the fact that we spent the night together only hours earlier makes so much sense I was the footnote in their love story that is all I would ever be.) Brooke said. Stuffing her mouth full of ice cream.

Haley put down her bowl of ice cream and walked over to where I was.

I put down the bowl as she wrapped her arms around me.

(Brooke I'm so sorry. I know how much you have wanted children and to be a mother and everything else with Lucas you're feelings for him have never gone away. Maybe if he knew how you felt.) Haley said.

As we pulled apart. Locking eyes with me.

(It doesn't matter. He knows. I told him to go be with her! So at this point she will have her happy ending with him. And I will just stand by and watch it happen. I have to let him go.) Brooke said. Wiping the tears that were following from my eyes.

Haley took a hold of my hand. And looked to me.

(You aren't alone you have us .) Haley said. Attempting to comfort me.

(Thank you and I know I'm so grateful for you two, Sam, the rest of my friends. And of course.) I said . Turning around at the sound of footsteps.

(Aunt Brooke!) Jamie exclaimed. Running up to me.

With a bright smile on his face.

(My little man and one and only God son.) I said. Wrapping my arms around him.

...

Weeks Later

The wedding was taking place right in front of family and friends.

They looked happy Peyton especially. I watched as they put the rings on each other's fingers. When the minister asked if anyone objected to this union I wanted to scream. Stand up and say I was in love with him it should of been me. But instead I stayed silent.

The reception was flawless. And lasted for hours.

I couldn't ignore the off feeling I've been having and nausea that seemed to come in waves.

They spent two weeks on their honeymoon. And were back in town in the process of moving in together.

I took advantage of my empty home.

Sam out with Jack. As I looked down at the pregnancy test I had taken.

Shocked at the positive test results. I was pregnant.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 4**

 _(Listen to All We Are - by One Republic)_

 _I tried to paint you a picture_

 _The colors were all wrong black and white_

 _Didn't fit you._

 _We won't say our goodbyes_

 _You know it's better that way._

I looked into the mirror putting my hands on my flat stomach then glanced over at the other pregnancy tests I had taken all of them showing me the same result. Positive. I couldn't believe it. I had spent months going to doctors trying to figure out my chances of fertility each one saying that my chances were low or non existent. In one night with Lucas we created another life proof of the love we share.

I looked over at my phone which was at the other side of the counter. Checking out the time. It was evening and I'm sure they were still unpacking and putting things away but this couldn't wait.

I snapped a picture of one of the pregnancy test. Grabbed my keys and went out the room. I knew that keeping this to myself could happen and I would hold it off for as long as possible but I wouldn't do that. He needed to know he was this child's father and it wouldn't be right or fair to keep it a secret.

I knew the way to their house. I parked my car in the street. The drive over took a matter of minutes. I got out the car closing the door behind me and crossed the street then went up the stairs.

I was nervous and unsure how to tell him but I know honesty is all that's important. I knock on the door once then twice. It was then that the door opened slowly in front of me.

My heart raced. As we locked eyes. I haven't seen him since the wedding and being so close to him now was more difficult then I expected.

(Brooke. How are you.? Is everything alright.?) He asked. Looking up at me. He was wearing a simple grey t shirt and blue jeans. His hair was cut short. In the way I always liked.

(I'm okay. How's life as a married man.? ) I asked.

Noticing him shift his gaze and look away from me.

(I know it was quick but Peyton didn't want to wait. I wanted to do what was right. She's so happy.) Lucas said.

(And you are too I would imagine. I didn't come here to get the insight on you and Peyton I just came here because I have to tell you something important.) I said. My heart aching at the sight of his wedding ring.

(We can talk inside if you want.?) Lucas suggested.

(What are the two of you out here whispering about.?) Peyton asked. Looking from Lucas to Brooke.

(Brooke has to talk to me about something.) Lucas said. Looking back at Peyton.

(Is that right go on best friend. What do you have to say.?) Peyton asked.

Looking up at me.

(I'm pregnant. We're a baby Lucas.) I said. Staring up at him.

(No way I'm hell! You are pathetic! You can't stand it!That Lucas and I are married and happy! Of course you would do this!) Peyton yelled.

(I couldn't be more taken aback by this revelation. But it's the truth I took a picture of the pregnancy test. I don't want to get in the way of you and Lucas. But he's this baby's father and should know. Now I made an appointment with doctor to see how far along I am. And how the baby is developing its in a few days. Here is the name of the doctors office it's in the morning. Feel free to come.) I said. Looking up at Lucas.

(Look before anyone gets too attached a DNA test should be done. It's not as if Lucas is the only guy you've opened your legs too. Sad and lonely Brooke means you never go home alone. Let's be honest about that at least.) Peyton said. Staring up at me.

(What the hell is wrong with you! I have always supported you in regards to your relationship with Lucas and in every other aspect of life and now when I'm honest about the most life co event in my life you react like this!) I yelled back at her.

(You have no business having a baby! You're nothing but a slut with endless insecurities and parent issues you're going to end up just like Victoria. Why are trying to change what's destined to be.) Peyton said. Staring back at me.

(Stop it Peyton! Me and Brooke need to talk alone.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(This friendship is over! I can't stand to be here any longer.) I said. Turning away from them both.

(Brooke I'll be there. See you in a few days.) Lucas said.

I turned back at him.

(Okay I'll see you then.) I said. Walking down the stairs and getting into my car I drove home slowly trying to stay calm and clear my head.

Days Later

Hearing knocking at the door I quickly wiped my mouth and got off the floor.

Washing my hands as I opened the door slowly.

(Are you okay.? You've been getting sick like that for days now I'm starting to worry.) Sam asked. Looking up at me.

(I'm not sick with a cold or the flue. I'm pregnant. The baby is Lucas 's. We have a lot to figure out but one thing I know for sure is that he will be a dedicated father to our baby. And that is all that matters to me.). I said. Looking back at her.

(Wow! Talk about a miracle. I'm happy for you.) Sam said. Smiling as she hugged me.

(Thanks it means a lot that you had such a positive reaction to this news. You are going to be this baby's big sister so that is something to look forward too.) Brooke said. Smiling back at her.

(So I'm sticking around then. Nothing is going to change. Between us.?) Sam asked.

(Of course not Sammie. You are apart of this family. Don't you ever doubt that. Now let's get you to school. ) I said. Taking her hand in mine as we walked out the front door together.

...

Hours Later

I look up at the monitor and find myself at a loss for words at the sight of our child. I had just gotten into the room and was given a look at our growing baby.

(Everything is developing normally so far.) The doctor said.

Hearing knocking at the door I turned my head.

(Luke you made it.) I said. Smiling up at him.

He walked over to me.

(Hello I'm Lucas Scott. The baby's father. How is our baby doing.?) He asked.

(Good. If you would like the both of you can hear the heartbeat. You are 10 weeks along.) The doctor said. Looking up at us.

I looked up at Lucas and he looked back at me.

(We would like to heartbeat.) I said. Looking up at the doctor.

The doctor lowered the lights placing the wand on my stomach.

Our eyes were glued to the screen. As a loud sound filled the room.

I felt the tears fall down my eyes and I gazed over at Lucas. Who had took a hold of my hand.

(That's incredible.)He said. Looking back at me.

(This is our miracle Lucas. Our someday made from pure love.) I said. Looking back at him.

We looked up at the doctor as she spoke.

(I will give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and see the both of you in a few weeks. Congratulations children are blessings.) She said. As she left the room to fill out my prescription.

It was then that Lucas turned to me.

(I'm going to be there for you and our child no matter what. For the rest of my life. I promise you that. I've wanted to be a father for years and I won't ever allow our baby to feel the way Dan and Victoria did to us.) Lucas said.

(We're in this together. We're going to be parents.) I said. Smiling up at him.

...

 **Author's note :Let Me know you're thoughts.? Thank you for the support! Do you like having a song to listen to with the chapters.? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 5**

 _(Listen to say all I need - by One Republic)_

Weeks Later

I couldn't stop the smile that went across my face. I was now 14 weeks into my pregnancy. And I was starting to show my ounce flat stomach was no longer there. I had a small but noticeable belly. My energy has recently surged along and my hunger and cravings were rapid. Along with my mood swings.

I loved my store and my job I enjoyed every day being able to get up and come here. Being surrounded by my friends and familiar customers.

(Hey preggers!) Rachel said. Smiling as she walked over to me.

(Hi Rach. What are you looking to buy today.?) I asked. Looking up at her.

(Nothing I just came by to check on you. And see how you were holding up against the she devil. ) Rachel said. Looking back at me.

I shook my head looking back at her.

(Peyton and I are nothing to each other these days. Our friendship is over and I honestly don't have the energy or strength for her drama. I won't let her ruin this. I've wanted a baby for so long I'm still in disbelief that this is happening.) I say. putting a hand on my belly.

(So how are you and Lucas dealing with the pregnancy.? Is he wanting to be involved in stuff is he doing any research.?) Rachel asked.

(Yeah we are in constant contact. He goes to all my appointments, he's been reading baby books, and we've talked baby names. He's so invested its really sweet.) I said. Looking back at her.

She smiled up at me.

(What is that look for.?) I ask. Gazing up at her.

(You so love him and he loves you too. If you asked him to leave her he would no doubt in my mind about that.) Rachel said. Looking up at me.

(I'm aware of that. But I would never do such a thing. If their marriage doesn't work out its on them and not me. As for Lucas and I we are going to co parent and be friends that's it.) I said. Looking back at her.

(Right like you and Lucas have ever just been friends. Let me know if you need me kick the scarecrow '$ ass. I will do it gladly.) Rachel said.

(That won't be necessary. Brooke and l are adults this child was clearly created as an anchor to trap Lucas. And honestly none of it surprises me. Keep you're hands off my husband. And keep that brat out of my house. Otherwise we will have a problem.) Peyton said. Looking up at me.

(Get the hell out of my store! You better get used to the idea of me being around. Lucas is this baby's father. We got involved when the two of you weren't together. Our child is going to have his or her's father in their life. So our kid will be at their father's home. You need to re adjust you're attitude because if you ever speak to my child this way or make them feel unwanted or unloved and supported. I will be you're worst nightmare!) I exclaimed. Staring back at her.

(Now listen to what Brooke said and leave or I will kick your ass up and down this street. I've had enough of you!) Rachel yelled at her.

(Someone's touchy. Probably a little jealous. Because Mouth is never going to marry you. You're a high school fling that lasted way too long.) Peyton said. With a smug smile on her face.

Rachel jumped in front of her. Bawling up her fist.

(Rach don 't she isn't worth it.) I said. Putting my hand on hers.

((I'll go this is enough excitement for today.)Peyton said as she walked out the store.

(God I hate her! She is a such a bitch!) Rachel exclaimed.

,(I know and she's jealous of Lucas and l our friendship and connection. But she is the last thing I care about. The store is closing for the day. It's time for family dinner at Naley's. Let 's get going. I'm hungry and eating for two.) I said. Smiling. Linking my arm with hers as I flipped the open sign to closed and turned off the lights.

...

Nathan/Haley's

The home was filled with family and friends. Music. The aroma of food and dessert. Along with the conversation and laughter of everyone.

(This all looks incredible Haley. You have outdone yourself. ) I said. Looking over at her.

(Thanks Tigger. Let me know if you want any baby clothes from Jamie. I have plenty and along with a bunch of advice. The two of us need a shopping day. You need some maternity clothes. Baby Scott is officially noticeable. Trust me Brooke you'll miss this time after its over. So what do you think.? Girl talk, shopping, and the food court.?) Haley asked. Looking up at me.

(Sounds good. I could use some retail therapy. Thanks tutor mom.) I said. Smiling back at her.

She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back. The two walked us separating minutes later.

And taking our seats at the dining room table.

(I just wanted to say thanks for everyone showing up it means alot to Nathan and I. We are so grateful for every last one of you.) Haley said.

(You all are more than friends you're family to us. We've gone through so much together in these past few years and we have a lifetime more of memories left to experience.) Nathan said. Looking around at everyone that sat at the table.

The dinner went on without interruption. The friends and family enjoyed food. dessert, and the company of each other. For hours.

Eventually the dinner finished. And everyone hung around eating dessert and talking amongst each other.

(Hey Davis.) A voice said. In the crowd.

Causing Brooke to turn around.

(Jake! It's been years!) She said. Hugging him tightly.

(Hey. I'm back in Tree Hill. I've missed it here. Jenny has grown so much since you all have saw her last. I'm really happy to see you.) Jake said.

(I'm sure I'm not the only one.) Brooke said.

(Jake. I've missed you.) Peyton said.

Taking her into his arms.

(I've missed you too. You're the one I've come back for. Peyton it's our time now.) He whispered in her ear.

Peyton pulled away from him shortly after.

Feeling this ache rise up in her chest.

...

Weeks Later

I was now 20 weeks pregnant

Every part of me was growing I was moody emotional, and felt more attached to our child by the day.

Lucas held my hand as the doctor showed us the baby on the monitor.

Growing and thriving. I was now feeling kicks and we could at last find out the gender.

The doctor turned to us and spoke

(Congratulations parents it's a boy!)

(We're going to have a son. He's going to love you so much.)

(Almost as much as I do.) Lucas whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him.

(Our little boy is going to be loyal, loving, and strong. Just like his dad.) I said. looking back at him.

(Micah Keith Scott.) Lucas said. Looking back at me.

(I love you too.) I said. Looking back at him.

..

He shut the door behind me. I wrapped my arms around him.

Pulling him closer to me.

Leaning over kissing him.

Feeling myself at last able to breathe.

He kissed me back. Pulling off my shirt.

I tore off his shirt. Feeling myself become hot under his touch.

He started removing the layers between us.

He knew nothing of my life or my marriage.

He just knew me and who I once was.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**What We Wanted**

 **Chapter 6**

 _(Listen to Trust Me - by the Fray_

Sometime later

He was my weakness. My saving grace. And my deepest desire. I loved him in a way I never experienced since or after Jake was the only other man I would ever love. I knew it and I couldn't guarantee anything else but the fact that I loved him too. He was such a good man he let me go for the sake of my own happiness. My heart never fully mended after I lost him.

The air conditioning was on which made the room cool and crisp. Even after all these years and the distance between us. He knew my body where to kiss and touch without needing instruction our explanation.

(The last I heard you and Lucas were engaged. I don't keep up with celebrity news between teaching and Jenny it takes up all my time. What happened,between the two of you.?) Jake asked. Looking to me.

I leaned over kissing him burying my face in his chest.

Our hands fitting together so perfectly. I could cry.

(Peyton. What's going on here.? When I told you I could hold you in my arms forever years ago. I meant it. I want a life and future with you. But in order for that to happen you have to be honest with me.) Jake said. looking into my eyes.

(I don't want to talk about him.) (I just want to focus on you and have you focus on me.) Peyton said. Leaning over kissing him.

..

Hours Later

(This outfit is so cute. I can't believe a little baby is going to be wearing these. So tell me everything Karen. I've done so much reading and bookmarking information about raising children. But I need to hear it from you. Am I completely hopeless.?) I asked. Looking over at her.

(No not at all dear. Becoming a parent and raising a child. Is one of the greatest most rewarding humbling experiences you could have in your life. No one knows what their doing. You take it day by month and month by year. Unconditional love, understanding, sacrifice, and most importantly you and Lucas working as a team will be what's best for Micah. You two know what's best for him and will put him first. Everything else will work itself out with time.) Karen said.

(Thank you Karen I feel a lot better after this talk of 's just you've heard of my mother and my father isn't worth mentioning. It's basically wired in my DNA to fail as a parent. I just don't want to ruin Micah 's life and have him be messed up like I was. I couldn't bare for him to hate us for him to hate me.)Brooke said. Wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

(Brooke honey. You are being way too hard on yourself. Micah couldn't ask for a better mother then you. And Lucas will put you and my grandson first no matter what.) Karen said.

(Now lets get back to shopping for the newest member of the family then we'll get lunch.) Karen said. Smiling up at her.

The two women walking arm and arm throughout the mall.

...

Weeks Later

I was now 25 weeks along. Our little guy was kicking so much more now. I was having trouble sleeping and weird dreams. This pregnancy was flying by and I was really trying to enjoy and embrace it.

I haven't seen Peyton for weeks maybe she's finally getting a hint to leave me alone or maybe she's to preoccupied with married life. I couldn't care less. My priority was Micah, my friends, and being the greatest version of myself possible.

I was now taking my hour break after ringing up my last customer.

(Luke this is so nice a picnic by the water. Me and Micah approve. This food looks so good.) I said. Looking up at him.

(There is a only a few months left I want to pamper you as much as possible. Soon we'll have our little guy to care for I'm glad you like it. I made it all myself.) Lucas said.

We ate and talked enjoying each other's company. I had forgotten how easy and simple it was being with him. Without the rest of the world interfering.

(I pre registered at the hospital. The papers are signed and my room is booked. It's just us waiting on him to arrive. I just want to thank you for being there for me and our son. From start you never let us down or made us an afterthought. I've never felt so close and synch with you. I appreciate how much you love him.) Brooke said. Locking eyes with Lucas.

(I told you we were in this together and I meant it. And that goes for now and the rest of our lives. I hurt in the past with my indecisiveness. And that costed me wasted time and opportunity. Our son is the greatest blessing we could ever ask for and I can't wait to meet him. As for you and I.) Lucas said. Linking his fingers with mine.

(I am in love with you Brooke I have been ever since I was 17 and I always will be.) He said. Caressing her face with his hand.

I looked up at him. (Luke. I love you but I can't. We can't be together.) I have to get back to the store. It looks like our boy wants to say hi.) I said. Putting his hand. On my belly.

(Wow! He's kicking so hard.) Lucas said. Looking back at me.

We left the park and we got in the car. He dropped me off at the store. And I restarted my work day.

Sometime later

I was closing up for the night tired and needing a bubble bath.

I counted the money and headed in the way out the door.

When the lights shut off and the door opened

I saw a masked man walk in

I handed over the money.

Protectly putting my hands on my belly when I fell to the floor.

Feeling his fists and hard kicks hit my body.

I panicked when I saw my cell phone in shambles and blood beginning to pool at my feet mixed with consuming pain.

(Ow! It's okay Micah! Momma's here.) I said. As I felt myself grow weak my eyes shutting.

...

Peyton smiled as she got out her started to talk.

(Xzavier you got the job done. She's all alone, weak, defenseless, and all I need is for her and that kid to be out of my life for good.) Peyton said. As she shut her phone and drove away.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 7**

 _( Listen to Shattered by Trading Yesterday while reading.)_

Hours Later

(Where have you been.? I've called and texted.?) Lucas asked. Looking over at Peyton. Closing his laptop as he finished his first draft of his newest story.

(Luke I was busy at the studio. With some of my new artists. That's all. I'm going to go take a shower and wash the day off of me. I'll see you afterwards we could get dinner. And some dessert.) She said. Smiling up at him. As she went up the stairs.

She walked through the hallway and went straight into their bedroom.

She changed out of her clothes quickly dumping them in a black bag to be thrown out then wrapped herself in a towel. And headed into the shower.

Peyton couldn't contain the joy and happiness she felt. At last she would be free of Brooke and all the ties she had to Lucas. Her ongoing affair with Jake had been going on for years. He was oblivious to how serious her and Lucas had become and now that he was close to her in distance there was no reason to keep their want and attraction for each other a secret. She had them both. The stability and security of a home with Lucas. The passion and desire she was missing fulfilled with Jake.

She made sure to cover her tracks. Planning this attack with Xavier for weeks. No one was in her way. She was determined to have it all. And now she would.

She got out the shower wrapping a towel around herself as she left the bathroom.

Hearing the door slam open. As she jumped.

(Lucas what is it.?) She asked. With a lol of faked concern.

(It's Brooke.) Lucas said. His voice full of emotion.

(She was attacked at her store. Nathan and Haley found her. I have to get to the hospital.) Lucas said. Grabbing his keys off the nightstand.

(I'll go with you. Me and Brooke aren't on the best of terms. But we were friends at some point. And you need support. It's what married couples do.) Peyton said.

(Thank you.) Lucas said. As he ran out the door of their bedroom.

The drive to the hospital should of taken more time but Lucas pressed hard on the gas. He parked the car and couldn't get through the double doors fast enough. He scanned the waiting room and went over to Nathan and Haley along with the rest of their friends and family.

(Where is she.? ) Lucas asked. Looking up at Haley and Nathan.

Haley wiped her eyes and hugged him tightly.

(She wasn't just attacked Luke. She was shot and bleeding. She was shot in the stomach. She was so pale.) Haley said. Looking away from him.

As she sat back down.

Nathan looked up at his brother. Pulling him into a hug.

Lucas hugged him back. Feeling himself beginning to unravel.

(The security cameras were smashed in this person wasn't working alone. You will get through this. No matter what happens next.) Nathan said.

Lucas nodded his head. Karen went over to him. Pulling him in her arms into a tight hug.

(I'm so sorry my boy.) Karen said. Her voice overflowing with emotion.

(It was all my fault momma I should of been there to protect them.) Lucas said. Emotion thick in his voice.

(This isn't you're fault don't you dare blame yourself.)Karen said. Looking up at him.

The two separated and Lucas went up to the front desk.

(I need information on Brooke Davis. I'm Lucas Scott she's pregnant with our son. I need to see her them right away please.) Lucas said. Looking up at the receptionist.

The woman typed into the computer and looked back up at Lucas.

(She's in room 30. Given her history she has no business having children anyway. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise.) She said.

Lucas slammed his fists in the desk. Staring back up at the woman.

(Listen lady you know nothing about Brooke to be so rude and insensitive. Stick to you're job and keep your thoughts to yourself.) Lucas said. As he left the front desk.

He went down the long hallway and stopped in front of the door. With the number 30 on the front.

He opened it slowly walking inside closing the door behind him.

The first sound he heard was of a breathing machine. He walked further into the room and felt this rush of anger and despair course through him. At the sight of Brooke.

She was pale. Her skin bruised and scarred. He sat down at the chair by her bedside and ran his hand through her hair. Then taking a hold of her hand in his.

(I should of saved you from this. This doesn't make sense who would do this to you.? To us. I love you so much. I am never letting you go again.) Lucas said. Emotion overflowing in his voice.

Brooke opened her eyes slowly. Looking up at him.

(Luke. I'm sorry.) Brooke said. Tears falling from her eyes.

(You have nothing to be sorry about. This happened to you. There is nothing you could of done.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(I don't remember much just getting ready to close up and this person coming inside the store. I was closing up for the night. I handed over the money and it didn't matter. This person just attacked me punching me and kicking me. I tried to protect the baby as much as I could. Eventually the person stopped and left the store. Minutes later someone else came in and shot me in my belly. And it was then I started to panic. I was bleeding so much. It was taking my strength by the minute. I tried to yell for help but I was too weak.) Brooke said. Her voice thick with emotion.

She put her hand on her belly.

(Where's our baby.? I need to see Micah we both do. He was born too early. I failed him already Luke.) Brooke said.

(You did everything possible to keep him safe.) Lucas said.

The two heard knocking at the door and turned around.

A doctor in a white coat came into the room closing the door behind him.

And walked over to them.

(,You scared us Ms. Davis. We almost lost you.)

The doctor said.

(I'm okay. I need to see our son Micah. He's born early possibly injured we have to see him and hold him please.) Brooke said. Looking up at the man.

(You were cuter 7 months pregnant at the time of delivery which wouldn't be a big issue but what is the attack and bullet wound you suffered. The bullet punctured the womb and affected the infant. He was still very much in the process of developing. The injuries you suffered affected the pregnancy. The bullet went through the umbilical cord. Cutting the connection between mother and child.) The doctor said.

(What does that mean.?) Brooke asked.

Lucas took a hold of Brooke's hand.

(You're son is in very serious condition. He doesn't have much time left to live.) The doctor said. Looking to the two.

(No! He's just a baby. He was completely innocent why is this happening.?) Brooke asked.

(It was too much trauma. I'm truly sorry. I can give you the room number of where he's being treated. So you can make the most of you're time left.) The doctor said.

(Yes we would like that thank you.) Lucas said.

...

Peyton listened outside the door. A smile of satisfaction went across her face. As she went back into the waiting room.

...

 **Authors note : Heartbroken Brucas. Peyton's revenge seems to have been accomplished. Thank you my readers. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 8**

 _(Listen to Black tables by other lives)_

We were lead down a long hallway. Eventually stopping in front of a door. We were told our son was being cared for in there.

I opened the door and wheeled Brooke inside the room. Close by the incubator then closed the door and went over to where they were.

I watched as Brooke put her hand on the incubator.

(Hi there my little boy. You are just as adorable as I pictured you would be. We weren't expecting you yet. But you're anything like me we like a good surprise and you are the greatest gift in our life. You taught us about unconditional love and made us parents. We can't thank you enough for that.) Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

I went over to the incubator and carefully opened it.

I leaned over taking our son in my arms.

He was so fragile and delicate. I worried about making a mistake and possibly injuring him but I calmed down as I looked at him. He had Brooke 's dark hair, nose, I put my finger in his watching as he grasped it.

I handed him over to Brooke. Watching as she kissed the top of his head.

(Remember me munchkin I'm you're momma. And amazing, strong, handsome,man over there is you're daddy. You have my dark wavy hair. My nose, your dad's mouth, and I'm sure you have his squint too. Open you're eyes for your eyes for me. You have a strong name. Micah Keith Scott. I know you've gone through so much. In you're short life and I promise you that if you find a way to get through this we will love and cherish you forever. You have a big sister, a grandma Karen, aunt Haley, aunt Rachel, uncle Nathan, Mouth, Skills, a cousin named Jamie. You are so loved I know you can feel it.) Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

Micah laid on her chest unloving. Brooke held him securely in her arms.

Her heart jumping into throat as she saw his eyes open slowly.

Tears falling from her eyes as she spoke.

(He's awake!) Brooke exclaimed. Tears of joy falling from her eyes.

(Look at how strong you are. Our miracle. We love you so much.) Lucas said.

(I'm going to go get a doctor.) Lucas said. As he headed out of the room.

At the sight of Lucas existing a hospital room.

Peyton made her way over to the hallway on the way to comfort Brooke. When she felt a hand on her shoulder.

(What do you want.?) Peyton questioned. Looking up at the other person in front of her.

(Where are you going.?) The voice asked.

(To see my husband and my best friend. Not that it's any of you're business.) She said. Looking back at them.

(In case you've forgotten this is my family! You think you're untouchable and got everything covered and you did accept for me.) Dan said. Looking up at her.

(What do you mean.?) Peyton asked.

(I know what you did. You,Xzavier, and you're plan to kill Brooke and my grandson!) Dan yelled.

(You are insane!) Peyton yelled back at him.

(No I'm not. This has been you're agenda all along.! Get rid of Brooke and kill Micah. Destroying the ties between them. But isn't working. They are only growing closer and it drives you crazy. Because you have no control now. Admit it) Dan yelled.

(Okay it's true I planned this entire attack with Xzavier! For weeks waiting until Brooke was alone I couldn't stand it! They had to go! That baby would of ruined everything! I shot her in the stomach! I needed their son to die so Lucas and I could be happy! It was the only way! And I succeeded!( Peyton exclaimed.

(I'm pregnant with Jake's child and Lucas has no idea. I'm going to get everything I ever wanted and Brooke gets nothing because that is what she deserves!) Peyton yelled.

(Actually you didn't Peyton. Our son is alive. I'm divorcing you. And when Jake finds out he'll be done with you too. But first the police will determine you're fate.) Lucas said.

Police officers walked over to them having heard Peyton's entire connection. Putting her under arrest in handcuffs.

Lucas turned looking up at his father.

(I don't know what to say. How to thank you. If it wasn't for you we would of never known.) Lucas said.

(You have nothing to thank me for me. I failed you in a lot of ways for a long time. This was a chance for me to do something right. Go on and be with you're family.) Dan said. Turning away from Lucas.

(Wait. Would you want to meet him.?) Lucas asked. Looking up at Dan.

(I would but I don't want to cause any problems for Brooke I can meet him later on once he's completely healed. Goodbye Lucas.) Dan said.

(Thank you.) Lucas said. Looking back at him.

Months Later

After many weeks in the hospital Micah was now healthy and strong. He was no longer fragile and delicate he had a full face, rolls in his legs and constantly growing out of his clothes. He had his mother's dimples and his father's squint.

Brooke and Lucas and their relationship had grown closer.

Peyton was locked away in jail after pleading guilty for her crimes. When we gave birth the baby would be given to Jake to raise.

Lucas had been divorced from Peyton for 6 months now.

All Brooke and Lucas's time and energy was spent on Micah.

Now he was ready to go home. Lucas drove slowly while Brooke stayed in the backseat with Micah.

Once they arrived at home Brooke took him out and Lucas wrapped his arm around her as they walked into their new home.

(Welcome home Micah.) Brooke said. Smiling over at him.

...

 **Authors note : Brooke and Lucas are not dating. Lucas,sold the home he used to share with Peyton. The two bought this house together. And will live here and raise Micah together. Micah is now 6 months old.**

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 9**

( _Andrew Belle - the sky's still blue. Listen along with the chapter)_

Days Later

I woke up wrapping my red robe around myself. Putting on my slippers before I went into the hallway. And walked two doors down into the Micah's nursery. A smile coming across my face at the sight of Lucas holding Micah in his arms as he read to him.

It seemed so normal and simple but for us moments like this mattered so much. Because there was a time when we weren't sure that Micah would survive. We spent every waking moment at that hospital. Checking his breathing watching him sleep. As I cursed the day I ever met Peyton Sawyer. Once we got confirmation that he was well enough to be sent home. We thanked every nurse and doctor. And said a prayer for the babies and families left there.

(Look buddy. It's momma.) Lucas said. Smiling down at him.

(Ma!) Micah exclaimed happily. Lifting up his hands.

(There is my little man. Were you reading with daddy.?) I asked. Picking him up. Hugging him tightly. As he buried his face in my arms.

(You are the cutest boy in the whole wide world!) I said. Smiling up at him.

(Time for breakfast. Cereal and bananas. And some milk.) I said.

(Are the two of you done reading for the morning.?) I asked. Looking over at him.

(Yeah we are. You two go have breakfast. I'll be right down.) Lucas said. Looking back at me.

(Come on my favorite boy.) I said. Looking over at Micah as I carried him out of the nursery

I smiled at the sight of them. Walking out of the nursery and down the hall to my study. Flipping open my newest draft and started to write.

 _She was a natural. For a woman once clouded in fear by her ability to be a mother. Brooke was going against everything she had ever known. She would never believe it. But I'm in awe of her. Seeing for myself how much she loves our son is something I can't,describe. She becomes more beautiful and free somehow the unconditional love she gives is given,right back._

I saved that entry and left my study going down the stairs into the kitchen. The aroma of coffee fills my nose. Along with the scent of waffles.

(You didn't have to do this.) I said. Walking over to the table taking a seat next to her.

(I know but we've been living off leftovers for weeks and between work and waking up with Micah. I thought some fresh food would be nice and waffles are you're favorite.) She said. Smiling up at me.

I poured syrup and dug into the waffles with my fork. Eating half the stack before I spoke again.

(You never forget anything do you.?) I ask. Smiling back at her.

(Nope especially when it comes to you and me. I can read you like no one else we've known each other for so long and gone through so much. It's like we're the same person but different. I'm rambling.) I looked away. Taking a long sip of my coffee.

Feeling myself become overcome with nervousness as he linked his hand with mine.

(It makes sense and yet we haven't gotten tired or sick of each other. We just keep growing closer.) He said. Looking back at me.

((Micah it's tummy time!) I said. Getting away from the table. Picking him up from the highchair as we went into the living room.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 10**

 _(Listen to Wonderwall by Ryan Adams)_

Sometime later

(Alright Munchkin. That's enough for today. It's snack time. Some strawberries and some crackers with milk. Momma's boy is getting so big.) I said. Pacing kisses all over his face. As his laughter filled the room.

I picked him up and placed him inside his playpen. Then I headed in the direction of the kitchen. Opened the fridge getting out the strawberries cutting them up and putting them on his dinosaur plate then opened the cabinet and took out the box of crackers. Putting a handful and a half on the plate. I walked back into the living room and placed it down slowly into the playpen.

Watching with a bright smile as Micah ate with both hands.

With Lucas out to lunch with Nathan. It was just Micah and I in the house which was qualify time I treasured. With my whole heart because I've heard it goes by fast. And I was beginning to see how true it was. Soon Micah would be talking more and more and we would have to put up baby gates because at some point he would be walking and I'm sure running soon after. This was the greatest joy of my life. Witnessing the person he was we had a large amount of influence in his life and we were shaping his childhood creating memories together as a family.

I heard knocking at the front door and looked up.

(Come on in Hales!) I exclaimed. Walking over to the door.

Minutes later the front door opened.

(There she is! Haley James Scott!) I said. Leaning over hugging her gently.

(Good afternoon Brooke. Hi Micah.) She said smiling in his direction as she walked into the living room sitting down on the couch.

(In a matter of months Lydia Scott is going to be joining the family. How are Nate and Jamie handling it.?) I asked. Looking over at her.

Haley looked over at me placing a hand on her belly.

(Nathan is overjoyed she is going to have him wrapped around her finger and Jamie is excited to be a big brother. I'm ready to meet my daughter. I can't wait. How are you and Lucas adjusting to parenthood and living together.?) She asked. Looking to me.

(Parenthood has been the biggest adjustment but not difficult. Everything we handle as a team. And living together makes raising Micah so much easier. We have breakfast together every morning. But before that Micah and Lucas read together. In the morning and before bed. We tuck in Micah together at night. I miss going to the store every day but I'm trying to savor every second of this time off i have. Because I know soon my mother is going to be calling me and texting me non stop to talk about business and when I'm going to put the company first. As far as I'm concerned being Micah's mother is my priority. Everything else comes second.) I said. Gazing over at him.

Watching as he played with his,toys.

I heard the door open and looked up.

(Afternoon ladies and mini Davis.) Rachel said. Smiling as she walked over to us.

(I have no problem using this key you gave me. You may regret that decision later. I have no filter and rarely keep our conversations kid approved but I am working on it. I bought lunch I thought we could celebrate.) Rachel said.

Putting down the bag of food and tray of drinks.

(What are we celebrating.? I won't regret giving you or Haley a key you're both basically sisters too me. The door is always open if you need it.) I said. Looking back at her.

(I'm engaged! Mouth asked me to marry him last night!) Rachel exclaimed. Happily showing off the ring.

(I'm so happy for you two! I knew it would happen.) I said. Walking over to her. Hugging her tightly.

(Congrats Rachel marriage is a beautiful thing. Especially when it's with you're best friend. If you need any advice or help feel free to come to Nathan and I.) Haley said. Looking to her.

(Thanks I appreciate it. I know you and I haven't been friends or ever really gotten along. But you offering your friendship and a place in you're life has meant a lot.) Rachel said. Looking back at Haley.

(I meant,what I said when I told you I wanted to move on. And leave high school in the past.) Haley said. Looking to her.

(Look at you two becoming friends I love it. Now let's eat this food before it gets cold. It looks so good.) Brooke said. Taking the items out of the bags and handing them to each of the women.

...

(To Mouth! The most loyal, honest, strong, incredible friend a person could have in you're life. Wishing you every amount of happiness and peace in you're upcoming wedding.) Lucas said. Raising his glass.

As the guys clicked their glasses together in cheers.

...

Hours Later

Lucas walked through the door smiling at the sight Brooke and Micah.

(Once upon a time a long time ago. Momma and daddy met. We came from two separate worlds but we connected. You're daddy used to say he liked the fact that we were different. We fell in love and years later we had you. The Rivercourt boy and the invisible girl. You're dad saw me believed in me and loved me before anyone else. You couldn't ask for a better father. We love you more today than we did yesterday. You are our miracle.) (Goodnight Micah.) Brooke said. Placing a kiss on his forehead before she placed him down in his playpen for a nap.

Lucas walked over to her.

(Hi it seems like he's had a long day.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled walking over to me.

(He did. How did the celebration with Mouth go.?) I asked. Walking into the living room.

(Great we all had fun. What about you and Rachel.?) I asked. Sitting down next to her.

Brooke smiled looking back at him. (Laid back but eventful. Everyone is moving on. But you and I.) Brooke said. Looking up at me.

(And why is that.? There is nothing in the way. Except for ourselves.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

Brooke looked back at him. Her face softening.

(I'm scared. It's not that I don't love I do. I just don't know if that's enough to build a life on. Especially in regards to Micah. If we try this and it doesn't work out. It would devastate him and break my heart I just couldn't lose you again.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas put his hand on hers.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 11**

 _I still love you darling_

 _With every inch of my heart._

 _I still love you._

I wiped the tears that were welling up in my eyes. And looked away from him. (I'm such a mess. You didn't come over here to comfort me. It's just I noticed today how so much has changed. In these past few months but in other ways I'm stuck. Unable to move forward in a real way. Because in the back of my mind I can't let go of this fear I have. Of gaining everything I've ever wanted. Only for it to be taken from me.)

(What's wrong with me.? The life I dreamed of is right there in front of my eyes and instead of grabbing on to it and holding it tightly. I'm keeping myself and my heart at a distance.) Brooke said. With emotion overspilling in her voice.

Lucas took her hand in his. Placing a kiss on her hand.

(There is and has never been anything wrong with you. I'm right here there is nowhere else on earth I would rather be then here in this home with you and Micah. You can trust me and let me in. You take as long as you need. When you're ready my heart is yours.) Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

Brooke looked back at him. (I like looking at you. My heart and my body is safe with you. I never doubted that and I still don't. I want to be close to you.) I said. Looking up at him.

He leaned over caressing her face with his hand.

(I like looking at you. You are extremely beautiful. Every part of you.) Lucas said. Looking up at me.

(Kiss me. ) She said softly. Looking back at him.

Lucas leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Pulling him closer her.

His shirt bawling up in her fists.

She broke the kiss looking up at him.

(I've missed kissing you.) Brooke said.

(I've missed you too.) Lucas said Looking back at her.

(As much as I would like to keep this going. I want to get dinner ready and I'm sure Micah will be up in awhile. So is there anything you want to eat.? My cooking skills have improved a lot since my high school days. I'm off to the kitchen. I'm thinking spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and wine.) Brooke said. Smiling as she kissed him again. And opened the fridge then the cabinets. Getting out the various ingredients.

(Ma!) Micah exclaimed. Lifting his head. Getting up slowly.

(I got you my boy.) (Come here.) Lucas said. Smiling as he lifted Micah out of the playpen and into his arms.

(Micah's up he's wide awake and ready to play.) Lucas said.

(My favorite boy. Hi there sweetie.) Brooke said. Walking over to him.

Placing kisses all over his face. As she tickled his belly.

His laughter filling the air.

(Come on buddy let's play with you're blocks.) Lucas said. Carefully putting down Micah in the living room on the rug.

He sat down,across from spilled out the blocks from the countainer. As he started to build showing Micah the different blocks and asking him the different colors.

(Red, blue, yellow, green,.) Micah said. Happily clapping his hands.

(That's right my boy. You're so smart.) Lucas said. Smiling up at him.

..

Some time later

Micah continued to play close by. While Lucas and Brooke began to eat dinner.

(This is really nice having dinner together. Getting some quality time.) Brooke said. Looking up at him.

(It is maybe we could have more evenings like this. Doing anything together, the beach, dinner, night swimming, watching the stars at night in the sky. Reconnecting with each other. And see where things between us.) Lucas said.

(I would like that a lot.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him as she ate.

...

Some time later

Dinner was long over and Brooke and Lucas were now putting Micah to bed. They read a story with him. Then tucked him into his crib.

Giving him kisses and multiple hugs. The two walking out the door by one. Once they made it down the hallway.

Brooke turned over and looked to Lucas.

Taking his hand in hers.

(I was thinking we could finish what we started earlier.)

(Some kissing and we can see where it goes.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

He took her in his arms. They're eyes locked on each other.

She leaned over kissing him. He kissed her back.

He started kissing her neck as she pulled him closer to her.

He picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him.

He opened the door to his room and laid her down on the bed shutting the door behind them.

He leaned down reconnecting their lips.

She pulled his shirt off.

He broke the kiss looking to her.

(Are you sure about this.?) Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

(Yes. I want all of you. And I want you to have me.) Brooke said.

He reconnected their lips taking off her shirt. Slowly removing the remaining layers between them.

He placed kisses all over her as she started taking off his belt. Throwing it to the floor. She shut her eyes. As he slowly kissed her tattoo.

She dug her fingers into him. He took off the final layer.

(Look at me.) He said. His voice soft.

She locked eyes with him as he spoke.

(I am so in love with you . This night is the beginning of our life together.) Lucas said. Looking up her.

(I love you even more. You are the one for me Lucas Scott.) Brooke said. Smiling back at him.

He leaned down reconnecting their lips. Closing the gap between them.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 12**

In the morning

The sun shines through the window.

Brooke woke up and reached over for Lucas. When she didn't find him. She got up slipping on her robe and called out to him.

It was then that the bedroom door opened slowly.

(This little boy wants his mommy.) Lucas said. Walking inside the room with Micah in his arms.

Brooke smiled as she opened her arms.

(Good morning my Munchkin. I love you.) Brooke said. Holding him securely in her arms.

(Love.) Micah said. Looking up at his mother.

(He's been up for awhile. I heard him calling out to me so I went into the nursery and picked him up we got our morning book in and he's had breakfast. I thought I would let you sleep in. Want to bring him downstairs and we can have breakfast together.?) Lucas asked. Looking up at her

(Yeah let's do that.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

Brooke got up with Micah in her arms.

Lucas walked by their side as they walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

The family walked down the stairs and into the living room. Brooke carefully paced Micah in his playpen. Kissing his forehead. As she took Lucas's hand and they went into the kitchen.

(Breakfast should be ready soon. Do you want coffee or tea.?) Lucas asked.

(Yes. We should talk about last about last night.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

Lucas turned on the coffee machine poured in the water and coffee powder. Looking to her.

(What about it.?) He asked.

Brooke smiled up at him. (It was one of those life changing moments. We gave our hearts to each other completely. And I don't want to take back any of it. I am so love with you. And you're just as in love with me. ) Brooke said. Gazing up at him.

(That I am. I want nothing more then to move forward and live the life we've been holding off living all this time. We have no reason to put our lives on hold.) Lucas said.

(I want to marry you and have more babies.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

He smiled kissing her back.

(The food is done. Let's eat and g over to the beach. It's a beautiful day.) Lucas said.

(I'm in let me go Check on Micah.) Brooke said. Smiling as she walked out the kitchen.

Lucas got out plates and served the food then got out cups pouring coffee in both mugs.

(Luke!) Brooke exclaimed. Rushing into the kitchen with Micah in her arms.

(What's wrong.?) Lucas asked.

Noticing the alarm in her voice.

The window in the living room is broken. And our door was tampered with like someone was trying to break in. We need to call the police!) Brooke exclaimed. With worry on her voice.

(You and Micah stay here. I will check things out.) Lucas said.

As he left the kitchen.

(I wouldn't do that Lucas. You just couldn't back off could you Brooke!) Peyton yelled.

Pointing a gun at her.

(Peyton please!don't hurt our son! Let Lucas take him!) Brooke pleaded.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 13**

 _It's a bittersweet life_

(I don't care about the kid. It's you who took everything from me!) Peyton yelled.

((I took nothing from you. Lucas and I.) Brooke began to say.

(You got Lucas, and now you're living the life. We were supposed to have. It's not right it isn't fair. That attack was supposed to kill you. But of course. Xzavier fucked it up. Leaving me to do the dirty work. Which works out I guess. I get the satisfaction of watching the life drain from you're eyes. That couldn't be more satisfying.) Peyton said.

Feeling the fear and tension in the room.

Micah began to cry. His wails loud and heart wrenching.

(Shut him up! Or I will do it for you!) Peyton yelled.

(It's okay baby. Momma's here.) Brooke said. Rocking him back and forth. Her voice full of emotion.

Micah clutched onto her tightly.

(Get rid of him! I can't concentrate with,all this noise!) Peyton exclaimed. Waving the gun at Brooke.

(Alright. I will.) Brooke said. Looking up at Lucas as she started to walk down the hallway. Opening the door to the playroom. And placing a kiss on Micah's forehead. Before placing him inside.

(I love you sweetheart. You are momma's dream come true.) Brooke said. Her voice full of emotion.

(Love ma.) Micah said. Looking back at her.

Brooke 's heart aching at the sight of his smiling face. His dark hair and bright blue eyes. He needed her to be strong for him.

She smiled back at him. (Lay you're head down take a nap. When you wake up daddy will take you to the beach. You'll play in the sand and splash in the waves. And be so happy.) Brooke said.

Micah laid down his head and clutched his beloved teddy bear. Given by his grandma Karen. He closed his eyes.

Brooke walked over pulling the blankets over him.

Then turned on the radio that played children's songs. Elevating the volume as she walked out the room. Closing the door behind her.

Brooke took a breathe and walked back down the hallway. Gazing up towards Lucas.

(You don't have to do this. We will give you anything you want.) Lucas pleaded. Looking to her.

(All I ever wanted was for us to be together and happy. But she got in the way! in high school and now! This house a family she stole it from me. You never loved me! You were just buying time until you,could have her!) Peyton exclaimed.

(That's not true I loved you too Peyton just in a different way. I never intended to hurt you. And I'm sorry if I did.) Lucas said. Looking up at her.

(It's too late now for apologies. If I can't get my happy ending with you. She can't either.!) Peyton yelled.

Pointing the gun at Brooke as she pulled the trigger.

It all happened so quickly and sudden.

Lucas pushed Brooke to the side as the bullet pierced his chest.

(Lucas! No! ) Brooke yelled. Running over to him.

Peyton's eyes went wide. As she began to panic.

(I didn't mean to! It's all your fault! Damn it Brooke! Look what you've caused!) Peyton yelled. As she began to make her escape.

Brooke rummaged through her purse and got out her phone.

Dialing 911 as her hands shook.

(I need help! She shot him! There is so much blood! He won't answer me!) Brooke yelled.

...

Sometime later

Peyton looked around at the cell she was now sharing with two other women. She looked down at the orange jumpsuit she wore.

She was in a jail cell. The memories of what she had done replayed in her mind.

...

Tree Hill Hospital

Every time a doctor walked through the double doors I jumped.

My heart in my throat. I couldn't look at myself. My shirt has his blood on it. It was all just surreal and unbelievable. She had found a way to once again come in and ripe our happiness away.

I felt a hand go on mine. I turned my head and looked up.

(Micah's asleep. ) the voice said. Looking to me.

(Good he will have no memory of this.) I said. Looking back at them.

(Lucas is going to get through this. Tigger I know it. ) Haley said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Now that we are older_

 _I remember you._

 _We might fall_

(You should go home. Shower, get some sleep, eat something. )

(I can call you if anything changes. He's in surgery. There is nothing you can do right now.) Haley said. Looking up at her.

(I appreciate it but I'm not going anywhere. He pushed me out of the way. If it wasn't for that it would be me on that operating table. I won't leave him. I can't. Especially now.) I said. Looking back at her.

(I get it but you are going to be no good to Lucas. If you don't take care of yourself.) Haley said.

(Haley is right. Come on let's go for a walk. Haley already agreed to text me. If there are any new developments. Karen is watching over Micah. So there is no reason to worry. You could use a break.)

Brooke gazed over at Micah who was fast asleep a few chairs away. Took a breathe. And,grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand.

The two women left the waiting room and started to walk down the winding hallway.

(Mouth and I decided to post pone the wedding. Everything is so up in the air it didn't seem right. We both agreed once everything is figured out we'll move on.) Rachel said.

Brooke turned and looked to her. (He wouldn't want that. For the two of you to stop you're lives because of him. He loves you both and you've waited so long for this.) Brooke said.

(You're family to us. Neither of us have siblings and for me and him that's exactly what you are. So this is priority now.) Rachel said. Looking back at her.

They continued to walk down the hallway.

Time eventually passed by. And the women stopped in front of the nursery.

(I knew it. Once Lucas and I tried to be a family. Something would happen and get in the way. I should of just left things how they were.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

(Hey you are not going to blame yourself. This is Peyton 's fault. He loves you which is why he did that. We need to get back.) Rachel said.

They walked back down the hallway. And went into the waiting room.

(Brooke!) A voice exclaimed.

(Victoria! What the hell do you want!) Brooke yelled.

(I had to hear on the news that my daughter was involved in a shooting! This is one of the many reasons I discouraged this relationship from the start. He's troubled Brooke that family his father! He himself! You don't,think any of that anger and disconnect lives inside him. He's not good enough for you! You have to end things for your sake and that child's.!) Victoria yelled.

Brooke left the waiting room. Not wanting the rest of the world involved in my family drama. Shutting the,door to the empty hospital room.

As I looked back up at my mother.

(What is you're problem.?You have never been a mother to me! I was always just someone you were responsible for because of Karen, Keith, and Lucas. I know that I'm enough and what it feels like to have unconditional,and and support. Don't you ever talk about Lucas or the life we live because you have no part in it and you never will. I'm done Victoria you are fired get out of my life once and for all!) Brooke yelled.

...

Hearing knocking at the door. Brooke took a breathe and opened it.

(Am I interrupting.?) Karen asked.

(No you're just in time. Victoria was just leaving. How's Lucas.?) Brooke asked.

(He's stable but the doctors want to talk to you.) Karen said.

(Okay let's go.) Brooke said. Taking Karen 's hand in hers.

The two went down the hallway and into this smaller room. With, a doctor looking back at them.

(We were able to get the bullet out. But there was damage done because the bullet traveled to his spine.) The doctor said.

(Meaning what exactly.?) Brooke asked.

(His ability to walk is no longer there. He can and will be able to live a full life just not the way he envisioned. Recovery will take time and will take a mental and physical toll. It is up to you if you want to be apart of this.) The doctor said.

(Of course I'm going to be there every step of the way.) Brooke said.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 15**

 _I'm trying to figure it out_

 _It being everything._

(Keep it together Davis. He needs you to be strong for him.) I took a breath and slowly opened the door to his hospital room.

I closed the door behind me and walked further inside the room.

I walked over to the bed and looked up at him.

(Luke. I'm so happy you're okay.) I said. Unable to hide the emotion and relief in my voice. Wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

I pulled away minutes later noticing he wouldn't hug me back.

(You look good. Strong. This is going to be difficult, time consuming, and tiring in a lot of ways.) (But we will get through this together. ) I said. Looking back at him.

(Brooke I'm going to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life.)

(That is my reality to deal with. And my burden to bare.)

(I need our relationship to be over.) (Life as I know it will never be the same. But it doesn't have to be you're destiny. You have no reason to stick around and deal with my new baggage. You deserve to,be with someone that can give you everything in life you want and need. That isn't me anymore. I'm doing this for your sake.) Lucas said. Looking up at me.

(Lucas stop it. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I'm committed to you. The dreams we talked about marriage and more children can and will still happen. It may be different then we imagined but it doesn't mean that we can't have it.) I said. Looking up at him.

(Brooke this is you're out. You sticking here by me through this. Isn't necessary. I will deal with this. On my own.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

I put my hand on his. (You are not alone. You have me, you're mom, our friends. This couldn't be more shocking and unexpected. But it isn't impossible. You have the rest of your life to look forward too. And our future as a family. Me, you, Micah and Sam. It's going to be okay Lucas. I know it.) Brooke said. Locking eyes with him.

He looked back at her. (I need you to let me go.) Lucas said.

(I'm going to bring Micah in. He's been so wanting to see you. And read together and build with blocks. You'll see him and hold him. And be able to witness for yourself. How regardless of you not being able to walk. Won't change anything for the people who love you.) I said. As I began to walk towards the door.

(Brooke I don't want Micah to see me like this.) Lucas said.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Sometimes we're holding angels_

 _And we never even know._

 _It's one door swinging open_

 _One door swinging closed._

 _We're holding on._

 _And letting go._

(Luke he's you're son. He loves you and just wants to be with you.) I said. Locking eyes with him.

(I love him too. Which is exactly why I don't want him to see me like this in the hospital and feeling how I do. I can't expose him to this Brooke please.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(Okay. I won't. But you keeping you're distance from him can only last for so long. And the same goes for me. I am not walking away from you. And ending our 've gone through a lot to get to this place. Happy, in love, raising our son. None of that has to change.) Brooke up at him.

(You can't be serious! I will never walk again! I will have to be dependent on people in ways I never imagined. Things have to be fixed in our house to accommodate the way things are now. For you to think things can just go back to normal is wishful thinking and that is pointless. I'm really tired i can't talk anymore about this right now.) Lucas said.

Turning from her as he laid his head down and covered himself closing his eyes.

(I'll come back later and let you get some rest. I love you.) I said.

As I walked out the room.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Wiping away the tears that were welling up in them. And found a smile to put on my face. I walked out into the hallway. And went over into the waiting room.

(There's my favorite guy.)I said. Taking Micah into my arms.

(I love you so much. Your just momma needed.) I felt tears well up in my eyes as he laid his head on my chest and clutched on tightly to me.

...

Months Later

I was in awe of the amount of decoration and work that was put into this celebration. Our little boy was now turning a year old.

With the help of family and friends. A party has been put together for him it's a mixture of colors blue, black, and white. Karen has been helping with the food. She has created a beautiful layered cake with farm animals all over it. Haley, Nathan, and Rachel. Along with our other friends. Have been the biggest help I could ask for.

(It looks incredible in here. I can't thank all of you enough.) I told them. Looking around the,room.

(It's not a problem Tigger. We are family after all. The three of you have gone through a lot during these last few months. It's nice to have some happiness going on.) Haley said.

(She's right we have everything handled out here you just focus on Micah.) Rachel said.

(I will do exactly that. Once it's all done. Everyone make sure to have fun and relax.) I up at them.

I left the living room and walked into the hallway.

I slowly opened the door to Micah's room and walked inside closing the door behind me.

(Ma!) Micah exclaimed happily. Walking over to me. Hugging my legs.

(My munchkin! You're 1 year old today. Happy birthday!)

(I love you.) I said. Picking him up. Hugging him tightly. Micah was walking and playing becoming more of his own,person by the day. And I felt so blessed being able to have a part in it.)

(Love you !) (Da da!) He said. Looking up at me.

My heart sunk at the mention of Lucas.

I led Micah out by the hand. And back into the living room.

(Come on buddy. Let's play blocks and we can race some of you're cars.) Sam said. Taking his hand.

Brooke put her hand on Sam 's shoulder.

(Thank you Sammie.) I went back into the hallway. And walked down to the last room at the end of the hall. And opened the door slowly.

I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

I went further into the room and looked up.

(Lucas we're going to be cutting Micah's cake soon and singing happy birthday. He's been asking for you. He misses you so much. Are you coming out of here to celebrate with us.?) I asked. With emotion cracking in my voice.

(No I won't. I'm staying right here.) Lucas said.

...


	17. Chapter 17

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Holding on to you_

 _Holding on to me._

 _Everything we got is slipping away_

 _You're all I need_

(So this is how things are going to be around here. Me raising Micah as a single mother. Because that has been my reality for a year now and I love my son. And Sam helps as much as a teenager can. The same goes for our family and friends who put in so much effort and pick up the slack for where you have been lacking. But they have their own lives and families I can't expect them to stop their lives because of me.)

(I love you and I am trying with every fiber of my being. To keep this family together. But as much as I want to help you and get you through this. I can't. Because Micah needs me. He is a year old and only getting older. He loves and depends on the both of us. And I don't even know who you are anymore. Because the man I fell in love with wouldn't be this selfish and distance. Thinking of himself drowning in darkness, alcohol, and self pity. I won't let you and your downward spiral affect our son. I grew up with self, self involved parents and there are scars that will never heal. Congratulations Lucas. You've become Dan.) I said.

Walking away from him. As I opened and closed the bedroom door.

Quickly composing myself as I walked over to where Micah was picked him up and went into the kitchen.

Everyone gathered around the cake. And started to sing happy birthday.

I smiled through tears as I watched Micah try to blow out his candles we ended up blowing it out together.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

I put Micah in his high chair and gave him cake.

Then cut pieces for everyone else.

While the celebration continued. It lasted for a few hours. Before everyone went home.

Sam brought the gifts into the play room

While I tucked in Micah for bed.

(Ma. Where da da.?) He asked. Looking up at me.

(He's not feeling well sweetie.) I kissed his forehead. Read him a story and left the room.

...


	18. Chapter 18

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 18**

 _No man is an island this I know_

 _(Back Flies by Ben Howard.)_

Weeks Later

I walked over to the front door and opened it.

(Hey Dan. He's all ready to go. You call me if he needs anything.) I said. Handing him Micah's suitcase.

(I will but we will be just fine. You enjoy this time to yourself. If you don't mind me asking. How's Lucas doing.?) He questioned. Looking up at me.

I took a breath and faced him. (He's the same. I just need to keep myself together for Micah's sake. He's young enough to not know what's going on. But it won't always be that way. I have to put him first regardless of how this affects me. Thank you for being such a positive influence on his life. He just adores you.) I said.

(I love him. He's a sweet boy. And at some point Lucas will find his way and if he doesn't you have to do what's right for yourself and your kids. Take it from someone who's been there. Sometimes you have to loose it all before you wake up and want to try to repair you're life I hope that isn't what it takes. Regardless of what happens in the future. You will have my support. I couldn't be more grateful to have you as the other mother of my grandchildren. And the greatest blessing that has ever happened to my son.) Dan said. Looking back at me.

(Thank you.) I said. Looking to him.

(Pop.) Micah said. Running over to him.

(There's my guy. We're going to have fun. This weekend. Me, you, and grandma Deb.) Dan said. Smiling as he took his hand. And they started to make their way out the door.

(Bye Micah. I love you.) I said. Smiling up at him.

(Love ma.) He said. Smiling looking back at her.

Brooke watched as they got into the car. And Dan driving down the street shortly after.

She then closed the door behind them.

And looked up towards the hallway.

Sam was off at school and now it was just her.

She walked around the house at times with her heart aching with sadness and confusion as to where things go next.

She left the entry way and began to walk down the hallway.

Stopping in front of the last door down the hall. And slowly opened it.

I walked inside and looked around.

He was gone. He left days ago and wouldn't answer my calls or texts.

He eventually re appeared after awhile. And never told me where he went and why he left. This went on for days and weeks.

I was tired just so exhausted. But I wouldn't stop fighting for us or this family.

...

Days turned to weeks then months. Grew into years.

Life just went on around us. It was now 3 years later.

Sam was now a senior in high school.

And Micah was now 4 years old. He loved books, basketball, the outdoors, camping, swimming, and has my outgoing personality, big heart, and his father's protectiveness when it came to people he loved. His dark hair was straight and cut short. His blue eyes lit up when he smiled and laughed. He was honest, innocent, and smart.

(He's able to ride that bike all by himself now. He's growing up so fast.) Nathan said. Looking over at me

((Yeah he is and Luke is missing all of it. Thanks for today. He loved it. ) I said. Looking back at him.

(Do you want Haley and I to come with the two of you tomorrow.?) Nathan asked.

(No I've got it. I appreciate the offer though. We'll see you all very soon.)

I said. Leaning over hugging him.

(Anytime Brooke and see you then.) Nathan said. Hugging her back.

(Come on Micah time to come inside.) I said. Waving him over to me.

(Tomorrow is a,very important day. Do you know why that is.?) I asked. Gazing over at him. Closing the door behind us.

(My first day of pre school I'm so excited momma.) Micah said. Looking up at me.

(I am too. Go put on you're pajamas and I'll read you a book before bed.) I said. Looking up at him.

(Okay I will.) Micah said. Looking back at me.

As he went up the stairs.

...

 **Author's Note Thank you readers for the support. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 19**

 _Come home I've been waiting for you_

 _For so long._

 _(One Republic - Come Home)_

Flashback

 _I went outside our home. After one of my many days away. And was surprised by a letter pinned to the outside of my bedroom door. The house was empty. I called out to Brooke and Micah and found no answer. I opened the envelope and read._

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _You have no idea how difficult this decision was to make. But I cannot keep this cycle going,between us. You're lack of involvement and active participation in Micah's life and our relationship has reached a point of no return. I can't do this anymore. Fighting for us alone. So now you will come home to a empty house. Micah and I are fine. You can see him whenever you want but our relationship is over. We are at my old house._

 _I love you Lucas. I always will_

 _Brooke._

 _I couldn't take in the words I was reading. I looked around at the empty home we once shared and felt this emptiness and pain in my chest._

 _I had lost them and I had no one else to blame._

 _We all have a breaking point and this was mine._

 _At the time Micah was only two years old._

 _So he had no memory of the mistakes I made._

 _Which is something I'm truly grateful for._

As of now I have complete access to Micah and we have had the chance to build a relationship. He and Brooke still live at her old house. We split time during the week and share him on weekends as well.

After months of nothing but feeding into my own darkness and despair.

I reached out to my editor and have found the inspiration to write again.

I pushed away everyone. Especially Brooke. Our conversations now revolve around Micah. I broke her heart and destroyed her belief in me. She fought for us so hard for such a long time. At last I've managed to come to my senses and realize what I let slip through my fingers.

I'm determined to win back my family no matter how long or what it takes to do it.

...

(Alright Munchkin. What book do you want to read tonight.?) I asked. Gazing up at him.

(Goodnight Moon.) He said. Handing over the book to me.

(Alright let's read. Everything is all laid out for you. All that's left for you. To do is get dressed. I can't believe my little boy is going to be starting school. I'm so excited and happy for you. School is going to open so many doors for you.)

(Momma is daddy going to be there at school with you tomorrow .?) Micah asked.

(Yeah. He will be. You'll have us both there tomorrow. Then we're going to spend some family time together.) I said. Smiling up at him.

(Why do you live in one house and daddy,lives in another.?) Micah asked. Looking up at me.

The sight of his blue eyes causing,my heart to ache.

(Because sometimes mommies and daddies are better off living apart. But the most important thing is that daddy and I love you very much.) I said. Looking back at him.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 20**

 _I'm trying not to lose my head._

 _But I've never been this scared before._

( _Where the story ends -by the Fray)_

Hours Later

In the morning

Brooke smiled as walked out the room and opened the door to Micah's bedroom. She closed the door behind her. And looked up. Surprised to see Micah at his desk drawing with a box of crayons and blank sheets of paper.

(Hey baby. I thought you were asleep. I was going to surprise you. What are you drawing. Happy first day of school.!) I said. Walking over to him. Taking him in my arms.

Micah smiled looking up at his mother.

(I'm drawing a picture for you. So you won't miss me when I go to school.) Micah said. Looking back at her.

(You're the sweetest boy in whole wide world. This picture is just perfect it's going up on the fridge.) I said. Smiling up at him.

(It's you, me, and daddy, and this is our new house. Where we live together.) Micah said. Looking up at me.

(This is a nice picture but this isn't going to happen. I explained that to you remember.?) I asked. Looking to him.

(I know. So can I have pancakes.? With lots of syrup.?) Micah asked. With a bright smile.

(Yes you have anything you want. It is you're special day afterall.) I said. Looking back at him.

(Momma are you going to be okay here by yourself.?) Micah asked. With concern in his voice.

I looked up at him. Putting down the picture taking both his hands in mine.

(Yes I will be just fine. I don't want you to worry about me. I'm a grown up and,you're,momma. I can take care of myself. It's my job to worry and protect you. No matter what.)I said. Looking into his eyes.

(Now let's go have some pancakes.) I said. Taking his hand. Holding on to his picture in my other hand.

...

Sometime later

The kitchen smelled of pancakes and syrup. Micah's family picture hung on the fridge with magnets.

We ate and I told him about what would be happening today.

Once we were finished eating we left our home. And got into the car.

The drive to the school took a matter of minutes.

When we got there. I took his hand as he got out of the car.

I looked over his outfit it was a blue sweatshirt with a basketball on it. And he had black jeans and grey sneakers.

(Daddy!) Micah exclaimed. Running over to him.

(My boy. Have the greatest day possible. I love you.) Lucas said. Hugging him tightly.(I love you too daddy.) Micah said.

(Momma and I will be here for you right after the class is over. Then we'll have family time.) Lucas said

(I can't wait.) Micah said.

(It's to go in now Munchkin.) Brooke said. Looking up at him.

The two watched as he went through the double doors.

Brooke turned over and looked up at Lucas.

(Our baby is growing up.) She said.

(He is. He's an incredible boy and that's because of you and the amazing mother you are.) Lucas said. Looking to me.

I looked back at him. (He has so much of you in him. He loves and looks up to you so much. Just like how you felt about Keith.) I said. Looking up at him. Noticing the look on his face change.

(Thank you. That means more than you know.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(So you wanted to talk about something. You said it was important.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(Yeah it is. Let's go to the park.) Lucas said.

(Are we taking you're car or mine.?) Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

(Mine. I did invite you to go talk.) Lucas said. Maneuvering himself inside his car turning it on as Brooke got inside.

Lucas began to drive slowly. Picking up speed as he got onto the road.

Once he reached the parking lot of the park. He stopped the car and got out carefully.

Brooke went to the side of him.

They walked together towards the benches.

Brooke sat down he went across from her.

He looked up at her and spoke.

(I've been looking into possible I found one I want to do. If everything goes well. I could be able to walk again. ) Lucas said. Handing over the research he had done.

Brooke started to look through and read the papers.

Eventually putting it down and looking up at him.

(No, you can't do this, it looks promising but the risks are not worth it.) Brooke said. Looking up at him.

(That isn't up to you. I want this I don't care about the risks. It's more than worth it to me. To be able to walk, to have a chance at having the life I used to. It won't be perfect but it's enough.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(You could end up worse off then you are now or dead. Those are just risks those are facts. For the percentage of people in here that is what happened. You've found a way to piece your life together. To be a huge part of Micah's life and you want to risk all of that!) Brooke exclaimed.

(Yes I do. To have the opportunity to live my life without these barriers means everything. Peyton took so much from us an have the opportunity to undo her last chance at trying to destroy the life we had I'm going to take it.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Why do you care so much you're so against this. There are risks in everything. We on that better then anyone I can't let that stop me. I won't.) Lucas said.

(Because Micah needs you alive and well.) I said. Putting my hand on his.

(And I love you.) I said. Looking to him.

..


	21. Chapter 21

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Once you lose yourself_

 _You have two choices_

 _Find the person you used to be_

 _Or lose that person completely._

The idea of this surgery ripping away Micah's father. Was more then I could fathom. The thought of it leaving Lucas only a shell of the person he was is heartbreaking. For Micah 's sake and everyone who loved him. Including myself. We had gone through everything possible. And it broke us apart. He retreated into himself and our relationship couldn't survive it. But that did nothing to diminish my feelings for him.

I loved this man and the thought of losing him was unbearable.

He reached across the table putting his hand on mine.

(I love you too. But you couldn't possibly understand what this is like being trapped in this body. Every day I wake up reminded that I can't walk. I am have permanent proof of the worst time in our life. I want that to be over. To let it stay in the past.) Lucas said.

(Do you remember when you first found out about your legs and you asked me to keep Micah away from you.? I did that for a few days. But after him asking for nothing but you. I bought him into your room.

I walked inside the door shutting behind me as I pictured him in you're arms. You were afraid that the sight of the wheelchair would make him not want to be near you or you would be unable to be the father you wanted to be. He wasn't scared at all. He laid his head on you're chest an and wrapped his little arms around you. His love for you never changed.) I said. Looking away. Wiping the tears that had welled up in my eyes.

(You weren't in that waiting room. Karen was a mess. Riddled with worry and fear. The last time I saw her that way was when Keith got shot. She can't go through that again. You don't understand how important you are to people. How much you matter how strongly you've loved. Take some time think about it.)

(Before you make any serious decisions.) I said. Looking up at him.

(Okay I will give it a few weeks really think things over before I decide anything.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked to him.

(Thank you.) I back at him.

(I have to get to the store to check in on things. Is there anything else you want to talk about.?) I asked.

(No this was a needed talk I'll see you later.) Lucas said.

(I 'll see you after school for Micah.) I said. Leaning over hugging him close to me.

He hugged me back. Letting me from his arms minutes later.

The two separated and left the park.

...

Sometime later

(Keith it's been awhile. Since I've visited. I'm sorry for that.)

(I have no doubt in my mind that you know what's going on.)

(I can imagine what you would say.) Lucas said. Carefully placing down flowers on his grave.

...

After some time of catching Keith up on everything. Lucas left the cemetery and got into his car. And began to drive.

He drove enjoying the ride and having the ability to drive. Years of physical therapy had helped a lot. He parked into the parking lot and unlocked and opened the door. Rolling out with his wheelchair searching for Brooke's car finding it easily. Rolling over to where she was.

(Hi you're just in time.) Brooke said. Looking over at him.

(Hey and of course. I wouldn't miss this for anything.) Lucas said. Looking up at the double doors of the school.

(Momma, daddy, I missed you.!) Micah exclaimed. Running over to them.

Brooke took him in her arms hugging him tightly.

(My favorite Munchkin. How was your first day.?) Brooke asked. Letting him go from her arms.

Watching as he went over to his dad hugging him.

(My boy. Tell us everything.) Lucas said. Hugging him back. Letting him go from his arms.

(It was the best.! So fun! We had snack time, recess, naps, my teacher is so nice. We're going to have field trips and a bunch of other stuff.)

(Did you miss me.?) He asked. Looking up at his parents.

(We did you are our whole world. Yes we did.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

(I need you're help daddy. I have show and tell later on in the week and I want to bring something cook.) Micah said.

(I can help you with that. We're going to the cafe and get some hot chocolate cupcakes. To celebrate your first day.) Lucas said . Smiling up at him.

(Yum. Are we are all going together.?) Micah asked.

(Yes we are. The three of us.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

...

The family drove over to the cafe and went inside together.

Brooke found a table near the window and sat down. Lucas was close by.

Brooke went over to the counter and ordered three large hot chocolate cupcakes. With three hot chocolate drinks and went back over to the table.

Eventually the food came and they ate and talked enjoying each other 's company. After a few hours. Brooke and Lucas took Micah back to Brooke's house. He had fallen asleep in the car and the two tucked him in.

Lucas looked over at Brooke. As they made it to the end of the hallway.

(Today was wonderful. Being together as a family is what he loves the most it meant a lot that you were there. To him and to me.) Brooke said. Looking up at him.

(There is nowhere else I would rather be. Then with him and you.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(I have to tell you something else. I got a letter in the mail from Peyton. She apologized for everything. And told me that she's getting is coming back to town.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(This,makes no sense she almost,killed you.!) Brooke exclaimed.

(I know but she's been a model prisoner and they feel as if she is no longer a threat to herself or others. She isn't a concern for either of us. Don't worry about that.) I said. Trying to reassure her.

...

 **Author's note : Thank you all for your support! Let me know you're thoughts. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 22**

 _It comes and comes in waves_

 _This one is for her._

 _I'm left wondering_

 _Why I try_

(Brooke I'm telling you so you're aware. And that if you see her around town. To keep your distance and focus on what's important. Which is yourself, Micah, and Sam. Peyton is a non factor in both our lives. We've moved on she's stuck in the past.) Lucas said.

(Your right I know it but what if they are wrong and releasing her was a mistake.?) I ask. Feeling myself become consumed with worry and concern.

(Then we'll get it through it together. She won't hurt this family.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(Thank you for telling me. Goodnight Luke.) Brooke said.

(You had a right to know. I wish I knew nothing. Just when we've found a way past the chaos and pain she re emerges. And tries to take it away. I won't let her hurt you or Micah. I promise. Goodnight Brooke.) Lucas said. Leaving the home.

I closed and locked the door behind him. Turning off the lights in the entryway then. I walked in the hallway on the way to my room.

Opening Micah's door checking in on him. Seeing him oblivious to what's going on. Peacefully asleep. I would protect him no matter what.

Brooke thought to herself as she made her way to her bedroom.

...

Days Later

(Jake why aren't you picking up the phone!) Peyton yelled. Ending the call turning off her new disposal cell phone.

(What was I going to do.? Where was I going to go.?) Peyton thought to herself as she wondered around the neighborhood.

Her old home had been sold by her father.

And she had no money or job to fall back on.

She had no ties left to this town except for the broken bridges she had burned.

She crossed the street and stopped in front of a home.

She went the stairs and began to knock on the front door.

After a third knock the front door opened in front of her.

She looked up and spoke. (Jake.)Peyton said.

(Peyton you can't be here. Leave the kids will be out here any minute.) Jake said. Already feeling emotionally exhausted by this conversation.

(Jake I know I made mistakes but I still love you. And will do anything to fix it.) Peyton said.

(No we will never exist again. This life we live is simple, quiet and good.)

(There is nothing left for you here Peyton.) Jake said.

(That's,not true. There is you and our daughter. I want to see her Jake please.)Peyton pleaded.

(She is none of your concern. Goodbye Peyton.) Jake said. Shutting the door in her face.

She yelled throwing her phone.

The cell phone breaking in half. She left the entry way of the home and,hid in the bushes. Watching in the distance. As the,door opened.

Jake and two young girls leaving the home.

...

(I need to file a restraining order against Peyton Sawyer.) Brooke said. Gazing out from the blinds of her window.

...

Weeks Later

(Thank You for meeting with me.) (I have thought it over and have decided to decline the surgery. I appreciate you and all the help you've given me.) Lucas said. Looking up at his doctor.

It wasn't until he got back home. Did he unlock his wheelchair and look down at his legs. He slowly got up using the wheelchair for support as he stood up. His arms shaking slightly as he took a step then another.

It began weeks ago his toes then his feet. Days ago movement in his legs.

He focused his energy and attention. And walked from the entry way to the front of the living room.

...


	23. Chapter 23

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 23**

 _Fear changes everything_

Days Later

(We could of met anywhere. You want to meet in front of this place why.?) I asked. Looking up at him.

(I wanted to meet here because this is where it changed. It was the start and the end of the life we had dreamed of and where our relationship stopped. I gave up on myself and you had no other choice but to let me go. Now everything is different. I needed you to be the first person to see it.) Lucas said. As he gazed up at her.

Brooke looked back at him. Watching as he got up out of the wheelchair with ease. Locking eyes with her as he walked straight to her. Without needing the assistance of the wheelchair at all.

She couldn't stop the emotion she felt.

(You can walk. I'm so happy and excited for you. Thank you for sharing this with me.) Brooke said. Gazing back at him.

(I've working really hard during these last few days. Walking around my house. Wanting to be able to be stable on my feet. I realize now what a mistake going through with that surgery would of been. I was desperate. But nothing is worth putting my life at risk anything that increases the chance of taking me away from you and Micah. Isn't worth it to me. I hurt you broke you're heart and spirit. For so long you held us together. Doing everything possible to keep our family together. I love you. I'm in love with you. Even in my darkest days that never wavered. I want nothing more then to be together again. For the three of us to be a family. But I know regaining that trust and belief in me is going to take effort on my part. And I am willing to do anything it takes to prove to you. That I'm serious. You are all I need .You and Micah are my life. I lost you both once I will never let either of you go again.) Lucas said. Looking eyes with her.

I walked over to where he was. Reaching over taking my hand in his.

(I've waited to hear these words from you. And I want that too. For us to be together and for the three of us to be a family. And the fact that you are wanting to put in this effort to regain our trust and belief in you means so much. I love you too. And was thinking we could start with having breakfast together.?) Brooke suggested. Smiling up at him.

(Sounds 's 's go) Lucas said. Leading the way to his car. With her,hand in,his.

...


	24. Chapter 24

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 24**

 _But once in awhile people push on to something better_

 _Something found just beyond the pain_

 _Of going it alone._

 _Just beyond the bravery and courage_

 _It takes to let someone in or give them a second chance._

Sometime later

(I forgot how delicious Karen's breakfast were. We don't usually have time to come here that early between school during the week and now he's going to be starting,junior leagues which he is so excited about. Our days are getting busier. And lately Victoria has been wanting me to put out a new line but I've had no inspiration for that. Running the store and taking care of Micah is all I can focus on. This was so nice.) Brooke said. Smiling over at him.

The two held hands as they made their way out of the cafe.

Lucas opened the car for her. She thanked him and got inside.

He then walked over to the driver's side turning on the car then the heater.

(It's officially fall and getting colder by the day. The fireplace and the heater are always on at the house. You should come over tonight and we could have dinner. Micah would love that.) I said. Looking up at him.

(Sure anytime the three of us spend together. Is a highlight for me. I will be there. We should do this again.) I said. Looking to her.

(Have breakfast together.?) Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

(Yes and spend more time together just the two of us. Reconnecting. What do you think about that.?) Lucas asked. Looking to her.

Brooke looked back at him. (I would like that alot. Rebuilding a relationship with you. Going out on dates together and having outings together as a family. I couldn't possibly ask for more than then that.) I said. Looking back at him.

(Good. We will definitely be seeing each other later on this week. I will call you with the details. So you need me to drop you off at the store.?) He asked.

(Yeah I do and I'll be looking forward to that call.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

Lucas began to drive. Around town while Brooke messed with the radio. Finding a station and song she liked. Turning up the volume.

She laid her head back on the seat and put her hand in his as he drove.

Eventually Lucas reached the front of Clothes over bros. And unlocked the door.

(See you tonight for dinner with Micah. Should I bring anything.?) Lucas asked.

Brooke smiled as she responded. (Just yourself that is all we need.)

(Bye Luke. Thanks for breakfast and the ride to work.) Brooke said. As she got out of the car.

(Anytime Brooke I'll see you then.) Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

He drove off down the street minutes later.

Brooke couldn't get the smile off her face as she walked through the door of her store.

(You look happy. Where have you been.?) Rachel asked. Walking over to her.

(I was with Lucas we had he dropped me off. )

(We were just spending some time together. ) (I'll give you the rest of the details when we 're on our lunch break.) Brooke said. Getting behind the register.

(You better. It looks like the two of you are finding you're way back together. I am all for it. What do you think baby girl.?) Rachel asked. Placing her hand on her belly.

(You're God daughter agrees. The two of you are meant for each other.) Rachel said. As she went out on the floor and began helping customers.

...

Hours Later

(What do you want.?) Peyton exclaimed. Crossing her arms against her chest.

(I'm here to warn you. Stay away from my son, Brooke, and especially Micah. Otherwise you will wish I just killed you when I had the chance. You put them through hell. And,now you have nothing to show for it. I'm sure you are very proud of that.) Dan said.

(Brooke won. Lucas doesn't love me. Jake won't let me near my daughter. I have not a damn thing to live for. I don't care about them.) Peyton said.

(That's the way it better you're sake.) Dan said. As he left the homeless shelter.

(Who was that.?) The man asked. Walking over to Peyton.

(No one important. Xzavier. Let's just,get out of here. And,leave Tree Hill behind us.) Peyton said.

...

Brooke/Micah 's home

Hearing knocking at the door. Micah ran and opened it.

(Daddy!) Micah exclaimed. Happily. Hugging his father.

Lucas smiled hugging him back.

(My boy. We're going to have family dinner. Just,momma, me, and you.) Lucas said.

(You're legs are all better. Momma told me. So can we play basketball together after dinner.?) Micah asked.

(Of course we can. So how did,show and tell go.?) Lucas asked. Walking further into the home.

(Great. The other kids were so interested in the story of my necklace. And I love it. I'm never going to take it off even when I'm big like you.) Micah said.

(I couldn't be happier to hear that. My uncle Keith gave that to me when I was your age now you have it. ) Lucas said.

(Micah go pick out your seat we're going to be eating in a few minutes.) Brooke said. Walking over to them.

Lucas smiled at the sight of her.

(You look nice.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled back at him. (Thanks I just wanted to look nice.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

He took her hand in his and they walked out of the entryway into the kitchen.

...


	25. Chapter 25

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 25**

 _I just want to live a life_

 _I'm going to remember_

 _Even if I don't write it down._

(Daddy! Sit next to me!) Micah exclaimed. Looking up at his father.

(I'll be right there buddy.) Lucas said. Looking over at Brooke.

(You did an amazing job putting this together. It looks really good.) Lucas said.

(Thanks. I wanted this to be a fun laid back dinner together. What is more fun then pizza night.) Brooke said.

Smiling as she brought over the two trays of pizza. One with various meat toppings the other with cheese.

There was also two plates of garlic bread and salad in a bowl with multiple salad dressings available on the side. Each of them had large drinking glasses full of fruit punch.

The family ate and talked enjoying each other's company and making memories,together. The meal lasted a few hours.

Afterwards Lucas and Brooke cleaned up. Then the family went,outside.

Micah passed Lucas the basketball and the two began to play.

Brooke watched while she sat on the steps of her home.

...

Sometime Later

(You are a natural talent my boy. Between that and junior leagues. You have a bright future ahead of you. But whether you play basketball or not. Your mom and I will support you in whatever you do.) Lucas said. Looking up at his son.

(You're dad is right. Our job as you're parents is to love support and guide you through life. Help you through mistakes and make sure you know,that no matter what you can always come back home.) Brooke said. Putting her hand in his.

(Now it's time for you're bedtime story.) Lucas said.

(Can you and daddy read to me together.?) Micah asked.

Brooke smiled over at him.

(Sure we can.) Brooke said.

Lucas picked a book from the bookshelf.

And the parents began to take turns reading.

After awhile near the ending of the book Micah fell asleep.

Lucas tucked him in and Brooke kissed his forehead.

The pair left the ,went down the hallway together. Hand and hand. Lucas looked over at Brooke and she looked back at him.

(Tonight went better then I thought it would. Let 's go into the living room and have some time alone.) Brooke said. Looking up at him.

(Let's do that. Next time we have an outing it'll be on our date.) Lucas said. Walking with Brooke by his side into the living room.

The two sat down next to each other. Brooke wrapped her arm around his. Laying her head on his shoulder.

Brooke smiled brightly. Gazing up at him.

(I'm so excited. I've missed you. Spending time together. Just being with each other. There was a time I thought I lost you for good. That maybe I was wrong and we weren't meant to be with each other. I had told myself being parents and two people,with a shared past is all we would ever be.)

(Thank you for proving to me wrong.) Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

(Thank you for never giving up on me. For loving me despite my faults and selfishness. And unwillingness to let you in when I needed you the most. You have my heart completely. There is nothing hidden between us. I've never been happier and that's because of you. You are my home. The better part of who I am.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke put her hand on his face.

(I know what peace, unconditional love, and what it means to be in love with your best friend because of you.) Brooke said.

(We went through all that stuff because it was supposed to happen. It made us stronger. And in a way I'm grateful for it. Because I know. That there is nothing we can't survive together.) Lucas said.

(I don't want this night to end. It's been incredible.) Lucas said.

(I don't either and it doesn't have to. Spend the night.) Brooke said.

(Are you sure.?) Lucas asked.

Brooke leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back.

Eventually the two separated.

(Stay.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

Getting off the couch as she extended her hand to him.

He took it. And began walking with her out of the living room into the hallway.

(The guestroom is this way.) Lucas said. Smiling up at her.

(I know but my bedroom is right here and I want to fall asleep and wake up in you're arms.) Brooke said. Smiling as she she shut the door behind them.

...


	26. Chapter 26

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 26**

 _But I think we have to go through all that stuff you know._

 _To get to the places we were meant to be._

In the morning

I wake up to the sound of raindrops hitting the windows. I look to the side of me and smile he was still asleep. We had spent the entire night talking and dreaming of the future. We wanted it all. Marriage, more children, and a life together in a new home. Where we would make memories and build a life together.

I leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek. Before I got out of bed.

Slipping on my robe and putting on my slippers. There was this coolness that went throughout the house. I loved this time of year. Holidays were coming. Halloween, thanksgiving, Christmas. Knowing that we would now get to spend that time together. Made my heart ache with happiness.

I quietly walked out of room bedroom. And went down the hallway. Peeking into Micah 's room. I smiled up at him.

(Good morning momma.!.) Micah exclaimed. Running over to his mother. Taking her into his arms in a hug.

(My littlest man. I was thinking we could have waffles for breakfast today. Would you like to help me put everything together.?) I asked. Looking up at him.

(Yeah momma come on!) Micah exclaimed happily. Taking her hand in his. As they went through the hallway and down the stairs together.

Once they made it down the stairs. The two went into the kitchen. Micah turned on the radio. While Brooke got out ingredients for breakfast.

Micah set the table putting down the plates, cups, and forks, and knives which were wrapped up in a napkin.

Time went on as Brooke platted the food on the plates.

And Micah moved the plates off the counter onto the table.

(Thank you my sweetheart. I couldn't have done it without you.)

(Now could you go wake up Sam and tell her breakfast is ready.?) Brooke asked. Looking to him.

(Yep I'll go right now.!) Micah exclaimed. As he ran down the hallway.

Brooke smiled as she walked over to the table. Adding an extra set of plates and cups to the table.

Knowing Lucas would be waking up any minute.

...

(Sammie wake up!)Micah yelled. As he jumped on her bed.

(I'm up kiddo! And I smell waffles. Let's go eat.) Sam said. Taking her hand in his as they walked out of her bedroom.

And went down the hallway.

(I'm up Brooke and I need coffee before I can talk about anything.) Sam said. As she let go of Micah's hand.

(Daddy! Your here in the morning! So cool you sit next to me and Momma can sit next to Sammie.) Micah said. Happily. As he walked over to his father hugging him.

Lucas smiled hugging him back. (Sounds good come on buddy. ) Lucas said. Taking Micah 's hand in his.

Sam walked over to the counter grabbing her _Rebels without a cause._ coffee a little creamer and a lot of sugar into her cup. Getting a spoon stirring it as she walked over to the table.

(Isn't this a hallmark moment.) Sam said. Getting some waffles and putting them on her plate.

(Morning Sam. Do you want a ride to school.? I'm taking Micah dropping you off would be no problem.) Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

(No thanks. I wouldn't want to intrude on father/son bonding time.) Sam said. Looking away from him. As she began to eat her waffles.

Micah unaware of the obvious tension in the room started to speak.

(We're getting a rabbit for a class pet. My teacher said we can pick the name. I chose the Robin. Sam are you going to come to my first junior league game tommorow.?) Micah asked.

Sam smiled over at him. (Of course. I'll be cheering in the stands. older then anyone.) Sam said.

Sometime later breakfast was over and Lucas and Micah were on their way out the door.

Brooke hugged and kissed Micah goodbye then kissed Lucas. Smiling as she watched them leave.

(Hold on Sammie. Let's talk.) Brooke said.

(What's going on.?) Brooke asked.

Sam walked over to her.

(What happened to no boys in our room.?) (I just didn't expect to see Lucas here in the morning. I know he's been hanging around here lately but what's happening between the two of you.? You're not dating him are you.?) Sam asked.

(I'm an adult so that rule doesn't apply to me. And Lucas and I are reconnecting. I know our past isn't exactly pain free but we love each other and are trying to move forward together.) Brooke said. Looking back at her.

(So him smashing you're heart in and leaving you to raise Micah by yourself. Because he was too busy being a self consumed asshole is just forgiven. ?) Sam asked. Looking up at her.

(language. And honestly you don't know the whole story. I wouldn't even consider getting back together with Lucas if I felt like there was no future with him. You are apart of this family. And Lucas isn't going anywhere. Give him a chance.) Brooke said.

(I have school to go to. I'll see you afterschool.) Sam said. Turning,away from her as she walked out the door.

Brooke took a breathe and left the house minutes later. Going to her store.

...

 **Author's Note Thank you for the support. Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 27**

 _For all of the bruises_

 _the scars and the tears_

 _The things that I've done_

 _All these years._

 _I'll be good._

 _Love the world like I should._

 _Hours Later_

(Her name was Millicent Huxtable. According to what I read she came to Tree Hill and worked as an assistant for Brooke then ended up dating Marvin McFadden. For a few years they broke up and stayed friends. She didn't start dating Jake until a year later. )

(Now she's married to him and they're raising Jenny and my daughter. Her name is Olivia. Look at how beautiful she is.) Peyton said. Moving over to give Xzavier a better view of the picture.

The two were at the public library.

(Why are you looking up any of this anyway.? He won't let you near her. As far as he's considered you don't exist. She's probably calling that woman mom at this point. So it's a waste of time. You need to move on. ) Xzavier said.

(I can't. I won't. She's my child too. She's a part of me and I'm a stranger to her. I had the gift of an adopted mom and birth mom they both loved me. Jake is being so unfair and selfish. Who knows what he's told her about me. I just want to be her mom.) Peyton said. With emotion in her voice.

(If he won't let you see her. Then take it upon yourself to be in her life.) Xzavier said.

(Meaning what exactly.?) Peyton asked.

(Take her.) Xzavier said.

...

(You are going to have that baby any day now. And yet here you are working away. You get two hours for a break. Until the baby is born. So how is Mouth holding up? I'm sure he's excited and nervous.) I asked. Looking up at her.

We were sitting at a table for two at a nearby restaurant.

(He's excited and has been reading everything he can get his hands on. I on the other hand am a nervous wreck. I don't want to be how my parents were which was absent. She deserves better then that.) Rachel said. Putting her hand on her belly.

(I felt the same way. Luke was calm and collected. I was frantic everything I read only stressed me out more. Once I held Micah in my arms. Something inside me work up. The love you feel for you're child is unlike anything else. You and Mouth will be incredible.) Brooke said. Looking up at her.

(Thanks I really needed to hear that.) (Apologize to Micah for me I would go his game tomorrow but I don't want to go into labor during the game. That would steal away all the attention.) Rachel said. Looking up at me.

I smiled up at her. Putting my hand on hers.

(It's alright Rach. He will understand. Let Mouth dote on you. Life will never be the same once the child gets here. You two enjoy your time together. Before this kid arrives.) Brooke said.

(I will do exactly that. Now tell me what you're thinking. Of wearing on you're big date with Lucas..? The first of many I'm sure.) Rachel asked. Looking up at me.

I smiled looking back at her.

(I have no idea. What to wear. He isn't giving me any details on this date of ours. I'm excited for it. I can't wait actually. It probably seems so silly. I mean we know each other we lived together for years. And yet it feels like a fresh start for us both.) I said. Looking back at her.

Rachel put her hand on mine.

(Don't ever apologize for being happy. With everything the two of you went through. It's well deserved.) Rachel said. Looking back at me.

...

The Rivercourt

(I can't believe how big Jamie 's getting 8 already. I remember when he was born. And Lydia is growing by the day. You have everything you've ever wanted Nate and I couldn't be happier for you.) Lucas said. Looking over at his brother.

Nathan smiled over at him. (Thank you. But I am really proud of you. You've made it through the worst most darkest time in your life. And have found a way to rebuild with Brooke by you're side like you've always wanted. You have a chance to have the love of your life and raise you're family together happily and in love. The only thing stopping you is the two of you. So don't let it.) Nathan said.

(I won't. Brooke and I want the same things. Our visions of the future are the same. Nothing will take us away from each other again. We're stronger and happier then we've been in years. That has to mean something.) Lucas said. Looking back at him.

Hearing footsteps the brothers looked up.

(Sam what are you doing here.? Is everything okay.?) Lucas asked. With concern in his voice.

(Yeah. Nothing has happened. I just need to talk to you alone.) She said. Looking over at Nathan.

(I'll let you two did that. See you at Micah 's game tomorrow.) Nathan said. As he left the court.

Sam waited until she heard the sound of his car leaving the parking lot before she looked back up at Lucas.

(What do you need to talk about Sammie you can tell me anything. You know that.) Lucas said.

(Don't call me that. It's Sam to you. All I want.)

(Is for you to stay away from her. You've put her through hell. She was a mess. Her heart was broken. But of course she held it together. In front of me and Micah. But many nights I heard her crying. Because she was so I'm love with you. All you cared about or thought of was yourself. You didn't give a damn about any of us especially her. If you love her like you claim to. Let her go. End this now before you find a way to tear it apart again. Knowing the history here something will go wrong. According to her you're a changed man. If that's true. You'll do what's right. For her sake and take yourself out of this. And let her move on.) Sam said. Looking up at him.

(The last thing I ever wanted was to cause any problems or more pain to her or you. You've given me a lot to think about.) Lucas said.

...

Sometime later

A bright smile came across my face. As I opened the door.

(Hey Luke. You're face is a welcomed surprise. Want to come in.?) I ask. Looking up at him.

(Yeah I do.) He says.

He follows her inside and she closes the door behind him.

(Micah is staying over at Nathan and Haley 's. Having alot of fun with his cousins. And Sam out with Jack. So we have the place to ourselves for hours. And I don't want to waste a minute of it.) Brooke said. Taking a hold of his hand in hers as they went into the living room.

Sitting down next to each other.

...

 **Author 's Note : Sam has made her feelings clear. For Lucas there is this amount of fear and insecurity in regards to the mistakes he's made. This is the first time he's seeing for himself the outcome of his past and the affect it had on not only Brooke but the kids they loved. Thank you to every reviewer. Let me know you're thoughts. Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 28**

 _Can't Pretend - Tom Odell_

 _Love I have wounds only you can mend_

 _I guess that's love._

(You look really happy. It's beautiful.) Lucas said. Looking up at her.

(I am I just can't help but think back to where we began. So to see how we've progressed to be able to enjoy where we are now means so much to me. There is alot to look forward to. Including this date of ours. I'm excited to spend quality alone time with you. Without worrying about people walking in or letting them intrude on the rebuilding of our relationship. I just want to focus on us and where we're going.) Brooke said.

(About that I've been keeping quiet on details because I wanted to get everything set up but now I can talk about it. We're going to New York.) Lucas said.

(This is going to be the greatest first date. You really set the boyfriend bar high. We have so many memories there. Of us as friends and more then,that. ) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

(Well it was where we created Micah. So it is an unforgettable place. In our minds and hearts. That might changed everything.) Lucas said. Kissing her again.

The two continued to kiss until Brooke pulled away.

(You changed me before that day. Falling in love with you. Changed my life.) Brooke said. Locking eyes with him.

(I just need to make sure that us being together is what you truly want. If not I will understand and we can go back to how things were.) I said. Looking up at her.

Noticing the change of expression in her face.

She put her hand on his.

(Us together is what I want what I've dreamed of for years. Why would you even ask that. Are you having second thoughts.?) Brooke asked.

(No I'm not. It's just I don't want to pressure you or make you feel obligated in anyway. I want this too. More than I've wanted anything in my life. ) Lucas said. Caressing her face with his hand.

(So now we can focus on what's next. The kids. Sam will most likely have plans. She's staying over at a friend's. So as for Micah.) Brooke said.

(He's covered. My mom volunteered to keep him while we're away.) Lucas said.

( I need to think of how to thank Karen. She has been such a doting grandmother. ) Brooke said.

(She loves him. And spoils him. He will barely notice we 're gone. And I have to admit. Dan has been a good grandfather to Micah. He looks forward to any time they send together.) Lucas said.

(I know it's revealing seeing how warm and loving he is. With Jamie, Lydia, and Micah. And Sam for that matter. He really embraced her. Actually Dan asked me about taking Micah along on a camping trip. He is longing for bonding time with his grandchildren. I told him we had to talk first about it.) Brooke said.

(Sounds fun. It's fine with me.) Lucas said.

(Now let's talk more about New York. What hotel are we staying in.? We only need one room. I don't plan to leave you're side the entire time we're there. Especially at night. In the room with the view of the skyline from the bed. That we spent our anniversary in years ago. With the Jacuzzi on the balcony. So many memorable moments happened in that room. I can't wait to see what else you have planned for us. You're so romantic. No one ever sees that side of you.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

(And no one else ever will.) Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

...

Sometime Later

(You picked the last movie Jamie now it's Micah 's turn then it will be Lydia's.) Haley said. Looking over at the kids. Who were steps away on the couch.

(I like the house this way. Full of happiness and laughter.) Haley said.

(It's nice. It's good that the kids have the chance to bond and get closer.) Nathan said.

(I'm going to refill the snacks and get more drinks.) Nathan said. Picking up the empty tray and heading into the kitchen.

...

Jake threw away the newest letter Peyton had written to him in regards to seeing their daughter. He didn't know how much more he could take. She just wouldn't leave the matter alone.

(The girls are asleep. You've had something on you're mind all day. What's wrong.?) Millie asked. Walking into the the room.

(Peyton I just hate this. She refuses to accept that our daughter will never be in her life. You've been there. Since she was a baby. You are her mom in every way that's important. I don't want you to feel not enough or threatened by this.) Jake said.

Millie took his hand in hers.

(We will get through this together. You and our girls are my life.)

(She isn't a threat to our family.) Millie said. Looking back at him.

...

At the sound of the door opening Lucas broke the kiss.

(We will finish this later.) Brooke whispered in his ear.

(I'm going to go.) Lucas said.

Brooke turned her head looking up.

(Hey Sammie. You're early curfew isn't until ten are you alright.?) Brooke asked.

Sam shut the door looking from Lucas to Brooke.

(I was finishing a project and figured I would come home.)

(I didn't think you would have company over.) Sam said. Staring up at Lucas.

(Lucas was just leaving. But Luke you could stay. The three of us can hang out.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(No Brooke you two enjoy you're time together. I'll see you at Micah 's game.) Lucas said.

As he went out the door.

Brooke looked over at Sam.

(Now that it's just us let's watch a movie or documentary.) Sam said. Walking over to the couch.

(What is going on.? I picked up weird vibes with you and Lucas.) Brooke asked.

(I have no idea.) Sam said.

(Lucas and I are going to be leaving on our date the day after Micah 's game. We're going to New York. ) Brooke said.

Sam dropped the remote looking to her.

(I can't believe him. He just ignored everything I said!) Sam exclaimed.

(What are you talking about.?) Brooke asked.

Sam caught herself and lied.

(Jack made mistakes on the project we were working on he just texted me. I'll be in my room.) Sam said. Getting off the couch. And going into the hallway. Opening the door to her room.

As she closed the door behind her.

...

 **Author 's Note : You're feedback means everything. Let me know you're thoughts. Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 29**

The next day

The sun shined brightly over the small town of Tree Hill. It was morning time. Kids were on the way to school. While some were just getting to sleep after working all night long. Breakfast was being eaten and new parents were preparing themselves for the biggest change of their lives.

(Is this really happening.?) Rachel asked. Feeling herself become overcome with emotion.

(It is we're meeting our daughter today. I love you.) Mouth said. Placing a kiss on her lips.

(I love you too.) Rachel said. Kissing him back.

As she was wheeled into the hospital by a nurse with Mouth by her side.

...

(Ma if you're busy. I could come back another time.)Lucas said. Looking up at his mother as she walked back into the dining room with a plate of food for herself and Lucas. Placing down his plate then hers.

As she sat down across from him and spoke.

(My boy I always have time for you and Lilly. And my grandchildren of course. Now what would you like to talk about.?) Karen asked.

(I need to know what it was like when I was going through the worst time in my life. ?How Brooke dealt with it all. The two of you got alot closer at that time. From what she told me.) Lucas asked.

(None of that matters now. You got better that is all I care about. But since you asked. I will tell you. Brooke focused on Micah and Sam. When she wasn't with them she was working at the store. She struggled closed off herself especially her heart. Micah was young so he didn't have any memory of what went on with you and his mom. But Sam was older and clung to Brooke. The good relationship you had how close the two of you once were. Got destroyed because she saw for herself the pain and heart ache. The woman she considered a mother figure going through because of you.) Karen said.

(I've clearly caused more damage then I realized. To Brooke, Sam, and my son. Because I wasn't there for him. I am no better then who my father was. Brooke deserves a man who knows how blessed he is to have her love and support. And Micah needs a dedicated loving father.) Lucas said.

Karen took a hold of his hands. And looked into his eyes.

(You are so those things. The person you once were is gone. You have been trying with every ounce of strength you have to improve and make up for lost time. That is all you can do.) Karen said.

(I know but I don't think it's enough. Thank you for the talk.I have to go meet with Brooke.) Lucas said. Getting up from the table.

Karen got up from the table and hugged him tightly.

(I love you.)Karen said.

Lucas hugged her back. (I love you too.) Lucas said. As he made his way out of the house.

...

The Bridge

I got up from the seating area and walked over to him.

(There 's my favorite Scott. ) I said. Hugging him. With a smile on my face.

Lucas hugged her back. (Mouth and Rachel had the baby.)

(She's beautiful.) Lucas said. Holding up his phone. Showing the pictures.

(Look at that little face. Abby McFadden. Brown eyes and red hair. She's a mini Rachel. I texted them saying we'll visit once they get home.)

(Now Sam isn't going to be sitting with us. She's sitting with her friends and Jack. Micah looks adorable in his uniform. Afterwards we can celebrate with dessert.)Brooke said. Putting her hand in his.

(I am so ready to watch Micah play in his first game. ) Lucas said.

(I'm ready for New York. My suitcase is packed. And all I'm missing is you. It's different this time Luke. Us together feels right in every way. For years I guarded my heart. Out of fear and worry of getting hurt again.)

(There is nothing but honesty and love between us.)

(I can't wait to express just how much I love you. When we are all alone in the city.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back.

Knowing he couldn't keep quiet. She was all in with him. He had to open up to her and let her in as well.

(Brooke I need to be honest. Days ago there was an encounter with Sam at the River court.) Lucas said. As he began to explain what Sam had told him.

Brooke listened quietly once Lucas was done. She looked up at him.

(Thank you for being honest with me. I needed to know this. I know you kept quiet trying to protect her. But she was completely out of line. I love you and I have to head home. I'll see you tonight at the game.)

(I love you.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

(I love you too. I'll see you then.) Lucas said.

...

Even with cars in the road I was able to make it to my house quicker then expected. I parked in the driveway. And got out of the car. I walked up the stairs and got out my keys from my purse. Opening the door to find Sam sitting in the living room. Watching TV.

I shut the door behind me and took a breath. Looking up at her.

(Samantha we need to talk now!) Brooke exclaimed. Taking the remote off the end table and turning it off.

(Woh! You never call me Samantha. What is it.?) She asked. Smiling up at Brooke.

Brooke walked into the living room.

(I know about the conversation you had with Lucas. I mean honestly. How could you just insert yourself into my relationship. What goes on between Lucas and I is none of your business! I already informed you. I wouldn't get into a relationship with him if I felt as if there was no future. You and Micah are my entire life. And Lucas being apart of It will only improve that. He loves Micah. And he loves you too. I hope at some point you begin to see that and let him in. He's on you're side. We both are.) Brooke said.

(You don't see it. You're unable to let him go. You are the greatest person in every way. He doesn't deserve you or to be apart of this family. How many times does he have to hurt you before you realize that he isn't worth it.? He breaks you're heart,leaves you alone, and abandons his son. He should be alone and broken. Just like he left us. You may have forgiven him but I can't I won't. This relationship will fall apart again and I won't be around to watch.) Sam said.

(What do you mean by that.?) Brooke asked.

(I'm leaving I'll live on the streets or in my car. You can have him. But if you do you'll lose me forever.) Sam said.

..


	30. Chapter 30

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 30**

 _(Slow dancing in a burning room -John Mayer)_

I attempted to focus on the game unfolding in front of me. The happiness and excitement was felt in every corner of the gym. Young boys were playing in blue and white uniforms. I felt my heart ache with pride seeing Micah with his friends having fun participating in a game he loved.

The crowd roared as the opposite team scored a basket.

I scanned the crowd my eyes landing on Sam and her friends. She cheered and held up a heavily decorated sign.

The words of our last encounter went around in my head over and over. I was shocked and taken aback by the entire situation. I was truly unsure of what I was going to do.

I felt Lucas take my hand as we walked off the bleachers and got out of the gym. Lines of people were beginning to form at the concession stands.

(What do you want.?) I heard Lucas ask.

Looking over at me.

I smiled back at him.

(Popcorn or nachos. And lemonade. Thanks.) I said. Looking back at him.

Eventually the line moved up. And we got our food. Then began our way back to the gym. Sam walked past us both with Jack by her side.

I turned my head and looked to Lucas. Attempting to stay in good spirits. But every time I saw her now I was at a loss for what to say.

We went back into the took our seats.

It was now the second quarter. I cheered with joy as I saw Micah make a shot and watched as it went straight through the hoop.

The game went on for a few more hours.

At the end the boys were lined up and shock hands. With a ten point lead. Micah and his team mates had won the game.

Once the children were released Micah ran to us with a small trophy in his hands.

(Momma, daddy, we won!) Micah exclaimed happily.

(We are so proud! ) I said. Hugging him tightly.

(You did incredible my boy! We are off to celebrate! where do you want to go.?) Lucas asked.

(To the cafe for ice cream sundaes!) Micah exclaimed.

(Alright we're off.) Lucas said. Smiling up at him.

Micah took a hold of both our hands as we made our way out of the gym.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned around.

To see Sam looking back at me.

(I'll be right there.) I said. Looking up at Lucas.

(Take you're time.) Lucas said. As he left out the double doors with Micah by his side.

(Well what have you decided.?) Sam asked. Looking up at me.

Her hands crossed against her chest.

(I love you Sammie. You became the daughter I never had these past few years have been the most difficult and heartbreaking of my life having you there made it bearable. I was planning to surprise you with adoption papers but clearly at this point there is no need for it. You say you're leaving I wish you good luck and peace in your mind and heart. But I'm choosing my family. I wanted you to be apart of that but I wasn't enough for you. And just like my mother you will regret it. Goodbye Sam.) I said. Turning away from her. As I began to make my way out of the double doors.

(You're choosing him over me! ) Sam exclaimed.

I turned around seeing tears fall from her eyes.

(I'm choosing myself and my happiness. For once in my life.) I said. Turning back around as I left out the double doors. Getting into the car as Lucas began to drive.

...

 **Author's note :Thank you for the support. And feedback. Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 31**

 _Push and pull revolving door._

 _Like an open door to an empty room_

 _Your a part of me_

 _I'm a part of you._

Flash back

 _(She's gone.) Brooke said. Turning to me as I got back into the car. After bringing a sleeping Micah into his bedroom. My car was parked outside their house._

 _I put my hand on hers. Wanting to ask for more information but comfort her in the same breath. I didn't have to ask as she began to break down in front of me._

 _(Sam gave me an ultimatum. She said I can be you but if I do I would lose her forever. After the game today. I told her my choice which was you, us and our family. This was the last thing I wanted to happen. I loved her and took care of her gave her a home and a family. And she just walked away from it all. I just don't understand how it was so easy for her to leave and forget these past few years years.)_

 _(I made the right the right choice. I know it. We've spent so much time apart already. But I love her. She became my daughter and now my heart is just broken and it's not fair to you or Micah.) Brooke said. Tears falling from her eyes._

 _As I wrapped her tightly in my arms._

 _(You have the biggest heart in the world. It's okay I'm right here. You don't have to put your walls up around me. I love you so much. And I'm sorry this is happening.) I told her._

 _My heart aching at the sound of her sobs and pain._

 _..._

Days Later

After a few hours of visiting with Mouth, Rachel, and baby Abby. Micah off at school. Brooke and l went our separate ways. After wanting to cancel New York all together. I managed to convince Brooke. That our trip there could be transformed into more than just time alone for us. It is now going to be a family trip. Is and Micah. It would be his first trip to the city. And seeing her face brighten with happiness reassured me it was the right choice.

Brooke was off to the store for the day. And I was parked outside of Sam's car. After awhile of driving around trying to find her.

I got out my car and walked over knocking lightly on the window.

Minutes later the passenger door opened Sam and I were now face to face.

(How did you find me.?) She asked. Crossing her arms against herself.

(It took driving and thinking you where you would go it didn't take long.)

(How are you handling being on you're own.?) I asked.

(I'm managing just fine. It's like I never left.)

(Why are you here.?) she asked. Looking up at me.

(I know what went on between you and Brooke. She is hurting. And even though you're putting up a big front I know you're hurting just as much. I understand you left because of me and Brooke restarting our relationship. Which I get neither of us are perfect and sometimes even though you love someone things don't work out. But even without a guarantee. Our relationship and this family is worth the risk.)

(Whether you want to accept it or not you are a member of this family. A big sister to Micah and a daughter to us both.)

(I hope you find what you're looking for. Whatever uneasiness or lack of meaning you feel will take time, growth, and patience. Give yourself that. I just want you to know no matter where you end up and what happens next you will never be without a home.) Lucas said. Going into his pocket as he revealed a key.

Sam's face softened as she spoke.

(You're giving me it back. But why.? I've been so horrible and mean especially to you.) Sam asked. Looking up at him.

(Because I told you once I would always be there for you. And I meant that. My uncle Keith taught me what it meant to be a father. And the importance of loyalty and the power of love. He never let a day go by without me knowing how much I mattered to him. And I will make sure to carry on that legacy.)

(I love you Sammie. You'll never lose that or me.) Lucas said.

Handing over her house key.

Sam took it. And watched as Lucas left going into his car and driving away.

She clutched the keys close to her. Letting the tears fall from her eyes.

...

Sometime Later

The door to the plane closed. As Lucas took a hold of Brooke 's hand in his.

(We're off to New York!) Micah exclaimed happily. As he looked out the window.

The plane taking off seconds later.

...

 **Author's note : Brucas and Micah are off to New York on a family trip. What do you think will happen.? What are you're thoughts on Sam and her decision to leave Brooke 's home. ? You're support is truly appreciated. Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 32**

 _Why did you leave me here to burn_

 _I'm to young to be this hurt._

 _I gave you all of me_

 _My blood, my sweat, my heart._

 _Why don't you care.?_

Sometime later

After getting unpacked and settled into their rooms. Lucas and Brooke with Micah holding both their hands. As they walked through the city.

(Everything is so big and there are so many people. This is going to be so fun.!) Micah exclaimed. Looking up at his parents.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other then back at him.

(We've always wanted to bring you here. Traveling has been a huge part of my life and momma 's. Now that you're older you can come along with us.) Lucas said.

(Daddy is right. We have so many memories here. I used to live here. Right over there,was my house. I was busy working on my fashion line. I had no time for any fun or friends. Grandma Victoria. Would never allow it. But I always found a way to get around that and spend time with my friends and you're dad especially. Now do you want to try ice skating first or get lunch then do that. And we will be seeing a Broadway show. So that will be a memorable experience.) Brooke asked. Looking over at him.

(Momma how come I haven't met my grandma Victoria.?) Micah asked. Looking back at his mother.

( Well sweetie me and my mom don't have a relationship. She isn't very nice and hasn't really been apart of my life for a long time.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(But she's your momma. Don't you love her.?) Micah asked.

It was then that Lucas chimed in. (I took momma on a horse carriage ride. In the park over there we can do that too.) Lucas said

Brooke smiled over at him. (Its okay. I can answer.) Brooke said.

(Yes I do love my mother but it's very complicated. It's too much for you to understand. Because you've so little. And I only want you have positive experiences with your grandparents.) Brooke said.

(I want to meet her. Maybe she's sorry and doesn't know how to say it.) Micah said. Looking back at her.

(I don't think it's good idea but I promise I'll think about it.) Brooke said. (Good. Now let's go ice skating.!) Micah said.

The family crossed the street and got into the taxi which drove them straight to the ice skating rink.

...

Peyton smiled as she watched the children play at recess on the jungle gym. Her cold heart melting at the sight of her daughter.

Coming over to where she was. To pick up a ball that had rolled over in that direction.

The metal gate separating them.

(Hey you don't me.) Peyton began to say. Watching as the little girl looked up at her.

(My momma and daddy say I shouldn't talk to someone I don't know.) The young girl said.

(I know you. I know this won't make sense. But I'm you're mommy.) Peyton said.

The little girl shook her head and spoke.

(No you're not I have a momma,and I've never seen you before.) She said.

(It's true. Look at this picture. There's me and you. You were just a baby. Take this and ask your daddy about me. My name is Peyton Sawyer.) She said. Slipping the photo through the empty slot.

The girl took it with the ball in the other hand and ran,off.

Peyton felt satisfied with herself. At last the truth was out.

She began to leave the area when she heard a familiar voice.

(Peyton why are you here!) Jake yelled.

(I just wanted to see her and talk to her. Jake you have no idea how much this hurts. She's the only good part of me left. Please let me be apart of her life.) Peyton pleaded.

Jake stared back at her. He began to walk away from the school and into this alley. Peyton followed him he looked up at her and spoke.

(You need to give this up. She will never know you. You need to stop blaming me and the world for how you're life turned out. Where you are now is a result of your decisions. I loved you once. You destroyed that. Lying about your relationship with Lucas and if it was up to you my daughter wouldn't even be raised by me. Nothing about the time we shared together was real. Except for her. And Elizabeth.) Jake said.

Peyton felt tears well up in her eyes.

(You gave her my middle name.?) Peyton asked. With emotion in her voice.

(We had agreed on that back when I thought we were going to have a life together. Elizabeth Alexis. She deserves a chance at a normal life. And that is exactly what Millie and I provide.) Jake said.

(Jake that isn't true. I love you. I love her. Everything just got so out of control. Our time together meant so much to me. If I could take it back and just be honest I would. Our life would be so different if I had. You're with Millie because it's safe. What we have is not replaceable. I love you and I know you love me too.) Peyton said.

...

I couldn't find it anywhere. This didn't make sense. I searched through all my stuff and can't find it. I slept with it. That was all I had left of my former life.

(Is this what you're looking for.?) The other voice said.

Sam turned up her head.

(You found it. I need that back Jack. Please. ) Sam pleaded.

(Why do you need this.?) Jack asked.

(It's all I have left. This was a mistake.) Sam said.

(Leaving my home and my family. For this to stay with you.) Sam said.

(I'm all you have now. I'm all you need. I love you Sam.) Jack said.

(I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that.) Sam said.

...

 **Author's Note : Thank you my readers especially my guest reviewers. Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**WhaWhat We Had**

 **Chapter 33**

 _(Listen to Black Flies - by Ben Howard)_

Hours Later

(We've ice skated, gone to a Broadway show, and had delicious lunch. What's next little man.?) Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

As the family entered the hotel room.

Micah smiled looking up at his father.

(Daddy and I have secret business to take care of.) Micah said.

(That we do my boy. Guys only. We should be back in about an hour or so. We'll meet back here and continue our family trip. Do you have anything to keep you busy until we get back.?) Lucas asked.

(Yeah plenty don't worry about me. You men go on. I love you.) Brooke said. Smiling as she hugged Micah tightly and kissed his cheek.

(I love you too momma.) Micah said. Hugging her back.

Micah went out the door and waited for his father.

As Brooke turned to Lucas. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Pulling her closer to him.

Eventually the two separated. The two locking eyes with each other.

(This trip couldn't have come at a better time. Being here with the two of you is healing my heart in more ways then one. I am so in love with you.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(That is exactly what I hoped would happen. And I am even more in love with you Brooke.) Lucas said. Letting go of her hand as he left out the door.

Brooke shut and locked the door behind him.

Then got out her phone and answered an regards to business from Victoria. Walking into the living room and sat down on the couch. Once she finished the email. She started going through her contacts and clicked on Sam's name.

She put the phone to her ear listening to the dial tone ring in her ear. One after the other. When she heard the option to leave a voicemail. She took a breath and started to speak.

(Hi Sam it's me.

(I know how we left things were on the worst terms possible. I was shocked and confused as to how things between us got so disconnected. And honestly I'm still at a loss for words. All I know for sure is that from the minute we met we connected. The more we got to know each other the easier it became for me to see that we were alike in so many ways. And I learned what it meant to put another person's needs and wants before my own. Then one day you became my daughter. And I truly loved you with all my heart. And I will never let you go. I love you my first Davis girl.

Love mom.)

Brooke said. Her voice full of emotion as she ended the call.

...

)Alright we're here. Now let me tell you why I bought you.) Lucas said. Looking over at Micah.

(I'm going to ask momma to marry me.) Lucas said.

(Wow so we're going to have a wedding! And you and momma are going to be together forever. I'm so excited.) Micah exclaimed.

(Yes we will be. If she says yes that is. Let's check out rings and see which one we think she would like best.) Lucas said. Taking Micah's hand in his. As they began to look through the jewelry store.

...

(Yes I got it.) Sam said quietly as she put away the key. She retrieved it from his pocket. From across the he laid across from her.

She then got out her phone and began to go through her messages. Noticing a new voicemail she clicked on it and put the phone to her ear. Listening as the message began to play.

Time went on eventually the message ended and she wiped her eyes.

(What's wrong with you.?) Jack asked. Looking up at her.

(I was listening to a voicemail from my mom. Jack I need to go home.) Sam said.

(No you're not going anywhere. I was and am the only person here for you. You won't leave me. You mean everything to me. Give me the key!) Jack yelled.

(No! this can't go on. I need to be honest. And tell them what's been happening with us.) Sam said.

(Give me the damn key Sam!) Jack yelled.

Lunging at her. Knocking her off the bed and onto the floor.

(You're hurting me!) Sam yelled.

The two began to struggle.

He pinned her down. And punched her hard. Knocking her unconscious.

As he retrieved the key. From her cell phone falling onto the floor breaking in pieces.

(Damn it! Sam why couldn't you just listen to me.!) He yelled.

Quickly getting out his phone. As he pressed hard on the keys typing putting the phone up to his ear as he spoke.

(Dad I need you're help!) Jack exclaimed into the phone.

...

Sometime Later

(Hello yes this is Brooke Davis. What is this call in reference to. ?) She asked. Looking over at Lucas.

(Yes this is a doctor from Tree Hill hospital. You're daughter's boyfriend Jack. Gave me you're contact information. And told me to call you. Samantha has been involved in an accident.) The doctor said.

(Oh my god! Is she alright! What happened!) Brooke exclaimed.

(I would rather you tell you in person. She is stable. That is all I can say for now.) The doctor said.

(Thank you we'll be right there.) Brooke said. Ending the call.

(What's wrong!) Lucas asked. Walking over to Brooke. Putting her hand in his.

(We have to go home. Sam was in an accident.) Brooke said. Getting up as she began to gather her things.

...

Hours Later

It was early in the morning. The birds were chirping and the sun shined brightly. Brooke and Lucas bursted through the hospital doors. After dropping off Micah at his grandpa Dan's.

(Where is our daughter Samantha Walker.?I got a call saying she was brought here.) Brooke asked. Looking up at the receptionist.

(She's stable and awake. I can take you to her.) A doctor said. Walking over to the couple.

Lucas and Brooke went down the hallway following the doctor.

Eventually making it to the front of Sam's room.

At the sight of Brooke and Lucas. Jack walked over to them.

(Thank you for calling me. And staying with her.) Brooke said.

(But we have it covered from here.) Lucas said.

(That's the thing. Neither of you are needed here.)

(Sam doesn't want to see you. She hates you both.) Jack said. Looking up at them.

...


	34. Chapter 34

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 34**

(Listen to _Just a little girl-Trading Yesterday)_

(Excuse little boy but you have no say here!) Brooke yelled. Her eyes staring straight back at him.

(You did the decent thing. But Sam isn't you're concern or responsibility. She's our daughter. This is a family matter.) Lucas said.

(She's my girlfriend. And the two of you aren't her real parents. You're just taking care of her trying to make up for your lack of a father and you're bitch of a mother. Stop pretending like either of you give a damn about Sam!) Jack exclaimed. Looking to couple.

(We've tried to do this nicely but clearly you don't respond to that. So I will just move you myself! Get out of our way!) Lucas the boy by the shirt and moving him out of the way.

As Brooke opened the door and went inside.

(Get you're hands off my son!) A loud voice exclaimed.

Walking over to Lucas and Jack.

Lucas shocked at the sight of Xzavier.

(Why am not surprised he's you're son. I don't give a damn how either of you feel. He's attempting to keep me and her mother from seeing our daughter. So I put an end to that. Handle you're child otherwise I'll do it for you.)

(Stay away from her Jack. I am warning you!) Lucas exclaimed. Locking eyes with the teenage. As he turned and went into Sam's hospital room.

Closing the door behind him.

...

Lucas walked further into the room and joined Brooke at Sam's bedside.

He sat down at the edge of the bed and looked up at her.

Taken aback by the bruises he noticed all over her. And the black eyes noticeable on her face.

(Sammie we were so worried. What happened.? How did you end up like this.?) Brooke asked.

Sam looked up at Brooke and Lucas.

Her face and entire body aches and throbbed. She couldn't move or speak without pain.

(I'm sorry. You both a always took care of me and loved me.)

(It's not as bad as it looks. Jack and I got into a fight. He loves me. He is really sorry about this. I just wouldn't listen to him.. It's all my fault.) Sam said.

Shaking her head as she looked away from them.

(Blaming yourself isn't happening. You did nothing wrong.) Brooke said. Putting her hand in Sam 's.

(How he's been treating you isn't love. We love you. And nothing like this will happen again.) Lucas said. Walking over to her.

Hugging her lightly.

(I'll give you two some time.) Lucas said. As he left the room.

The anger inside him mounting his hands shaking as he saw Jack walk over to him.

(You can't do this! Keep us apart. We're a family. She's not only the love of my life she's pregnant with my baby. So I'm not going anywhere.) Jack exclaimed.

...

 **Authors note: Thank you my readers for the continued support. The strong hate for Jack is understandable. And he and Sam's story isn't over yet. Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 35**

 _( Listen to The last time - Taylor Swift)_

(If this is true. You will have no part in her life or the decision she makes about this child. Her eyes are blacked her body is covered with bruises you may have fooled the doctors into them thinking there is good in you. But clearly you are a carbon copy of you're father. Having no respect for women thinking you can just behave anyway you want. You are not worthy of her. I'm sure when you found out her living situation all those years ago. You clung to her thinking she would never leave you. And you couldn't be more wrong. I don't want to hear you're voice or see you again. Sam doesn't want or need you're influence or presence. She has her family and people who love her. Which will never include you.) Lucas said. Staring back at Jack.

(No I'm not leaving this hospital. She has been apart of my life way before either of you knew she existed. I love her and I will love and take care of our baby. I'm that baby 's dad I have rights you know.) Jack said.

(Not a single judge will give you custody or care about your rights. An abusive person can't change or be repaired its ingrained in you. Neither Brooke or I will allow contact to continue. Once she gets out of here she will be living life without you. If you try to contact her or cause trouble for her, or the rest of my family and friends. We will have a problem and no one or nothing will keep me from coming after you. Leave and don't look back.) Lucas said.

(Sam and our child belong to me. I will never let either of them go.) Jack said. As he walked away from Lucas into the waiting room.

Lucas took a breathe. The sight of Jack now caused his blood to boil. He wasn't just going to leave Sam. He would make this possible 9 months impossible. The idea being tied to Xzavier and Jack for a lifetime. Made him feel sick. But he would get Sam and his family through this. No matter what it took.

Lucas thought to himself as he walked back to Sam's hospital room.

...

Brooke ran her hand through Sam's hair.

Sam laid her head in Brooke 's arms.

(Tell me what to do momma. I'm 17 having a baby with a boy I love who hits me. I'm so confused and lost. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm so stupid.) Sam said. With emotion thick in her voice.

(You are not stupid. You fell in love with someone. Unfortunately it turned out to be the wrong guy. One day you'll find someone who truly loved you and you're child if you decide to keep it. That is a decision I can't make for you. All the possible choices have their own set of circumstances and after effects. All I can make sure you know is that Lucas and I love you and will support any decision you make.) Brooke said. Looking up at her.

(How's our girl doing.?) Lucas asked. Walking over to them.

(I'm okay. Where is Jack.? Is he here.? Is he upset with me.?) Sam asked.

(Don't worry about him. We just want you to focus on healing and then you can come back home. You're room is waiting for you. Micah has missed you we all have.) Lucas said.

Sam reached out to him.

He walked over to her. Taking her hand in his.

(I'm sorry everything I said how I acted. I was wrong. I was scared, angry, and upset. I didn't want to lose my mom. But now I see that I was wrong. I was never going to lose her. Instead I gained the dad I never had and always wanted.) Sam said. With emotion in her voice.

(You've always been a daughter to me. We bonded over writing, and connected over time. I always wanted a daughter. And now I truly know I have I will never not love and protect you. Just like I do with Micah. The four of us are a family and that will never change.) Lucas said.

Hearing knocking at the door. The three looked up as the door opened

(Hi Sam, I was one of the doctors who were with you when you were brought in. If you would like we can give you an ultrasound and we can see how the baby is progressing and how far along you are..?) The woman asked. Looking up at her.

(Yeah I would like that.) Sam said.

(Alright we can start now I have the ultrasound machine right here with me.)

She looked up at Brooke and Lucas.

(You two must be her parents. You two can stay in the room and be apart of this or go into the hallway.)

(It's okay they can stay.) Sam said.

Brooke took a hold of Lucas's hand as they went to the top of the bed.

Brooke took a hold of Sam's hand.

As the ultrasound technician put the wand on Sam's stomach.

A loud sound filled the room.

This rush of emotion washed over Sam.

Tears welled up in eyes.

Eventually the ultrasound ended and the technician looked up at her.

(The heartbeat is healthy and strong.)

(What would you like to do in regards to the pregnancy.?) The technician asked.

...

 **Authors note : Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter and what you think Sam will decide to do in regards to the baby.? Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 36**

 _(Tie up my hands- Starsailor)_

 _Sensitive topic ahead. Trigger warning._

(All the options are available to you. Given the fact that you are early on in you're pregnancy. We have adoption counselors you can speak to or a doctor that specializes in these kinds of procedures if you need it. You are now 7 weeks along.) The doctor said. Looking up at Sam.

(I don't need to talk to anyone. I know what I want to do.)

(And that is keeping my baby.) Sam said. Looking back at the doctor.

(Alright then I will give you all the pamphlets we have. And a prescription you will need to fill out. Please feel free to call me if you have any questions or concerns.) The doctor said. Handing over her card.

As she left the room to go get the prescription for pre natal vitamins.

Sam turned and looked up at her parents.

(Is this a mistake.? I mean Jack is going to be apart of this. He won't leave me alone. I know it. And nothing I do will change that.) Sam said.

(If this is what you truly want. Then no it isn't. Having a baby at any age isn't easy or simple. But this situation is going to be especially difficult. But we will be there for you. Every step of the way.) Brooke said. Looking up at her.

(You have us, aunt Haley, and aunt Rachel, grandma Karen, grandpa Keith, and uncle Skills, and aunt Bevin. You aren't alone in this at all.) Lucas said. Taking her hand in his.

(Thank you I know I can do this with help from all of you.) Sam said. Looking up at them.

The hospital door opened slowly. The doctor walking through the door. Handing over the prescription pre natal vitamins. Then a new appointment was made for a few weeks later.

Days Later

After spending a few days in the hospital recovering. Sam was able to go home. She had settled right back into her room and was getting reacquainted with her loved ones especially Micah.

Wanting to wait until she was healed and wanting to avoid talk and rumors she stayed around the house and town for a few weeks.

By the time she was ready to begin school again. She had reached 10 weeks into her pregnancy.

(Mom! I need you!) Sam yelled. Down the stairs.

Brooke stopped working on her sketches and went upstairs.

Walking quickly through the hallway and straight into Sam's room.

Closing the door behind her as she looked up.

(What's wrong Sammie.?) Brooke asked.

(I have nothing to wear. All my clothes don't fit. What am I supposed to do.? I can't go on my pajamas.) Sam said.

(Relax take a breath. You're body is starting to change in preparation for the baby. This is totally natural. I 'll be right back wait here.) Brooke said. Walking out of the room into the hallway.

Going into their bedroom. Re emerging shortly after.

Closing the door behind her. As she re entered Sam's bedroom.

(Pick and choose any stuff you want. These are some pregnancy clothes I saved from when I was pregnant with Micah. When you get home we can go shopping for a new wardrobe. Because as the months go by. Things will only grow and change more.)Brooke said. Placing down the basket of clothing.

As Sam picked through it and pulled together an outfit to wear.

(These clothes are great thanks momma.) Sam said. As she looked over herself in the mirror.

Brooke smiled up at her. (It's no problem. You look beautiful.)

(If you have any problems. Call or text Lucas and I. We will pick you up.) Brooke said.

(I will if I need to. But I doubt it. Jack hasn't contacted me in days.) Sam said.

(I love you have a good day.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging her.

(I love you too momma. See you later.) Sam said. As she left her room and went downstairs.

And into the kitchen.

(Morning Sam. Can I make you anything.? Pancakes.? Waffles, eggs.?) Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

Sam took a breath. Attempting to calm the morning sickness that was over taking her.

(No thanks. I'll get something on the way to school. I have a ride to and from. Bye.) Sam said smiling.

As she went out the door. And into the awaiting car in the driveway.

(If it isn't the Bonnie to my Clyde. Morning Sam. I got you a breakfast burrito. And tea something without caffeine because you are full of enough energy and personality. Where have you been?) He asked. Looking to her.

(Thanks Q. I'm so hungry. And I've been dealing with some personal life changes and I'm trying to brace myself to face everyone at school.) Sam said.

(What's wrong.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(Can you keep a keep a secret.?) Sam asked. Looking over at him.

(Yes Sam. Anything you say goes into the vault.) Quentin said.

Sam took a breath and spoke. Her voice thick with emotion.

(The first and only time. I've ever had sex was with Jack. Who I've been dating. What everyone doesn't know. Is that he forced me into it. He raped this baby is the result of that night.) Sam said. Wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

..


	37. Chapter 37

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 37**

( _Unsteady - X Ambassadors)_

He put his hand on hers. (You have to tell someone. He can't get away with this.) Quentin said. Looking up at her. He felt this sudden feeling of rage and protection. Over the close friend he had made during his first few days of freshman year. His mind couldn't wrap itself around this revelation.

He had been friends with both of them. But connected instantly with Sam. They had been together. Practically glued to each other. Since freshman year. And now the image they portrayed of their relationship was clearly a lie. The idea of who Jack was had been permanently damaged. And now when he saw him all he would see was the monster he had become.

(No you can't. No one else knows. And that's the way I want to keep it. My dad, my grandpa Dan, my uncle Nathan, my uncle Skills, my uncle Mouth. If they knew they want to do something about it. They would hurt him or kill him. And I just want to forget about it.) Sam said. Looking back at him.

(He deserves to be punished and hurt for what he did to you. It was wrong it was horrible. I shouldn't have happened. Why are you keeping this baby.?) Quentin asked. Looking up at her.

(Unlike my biological parents. I won't just throw my child away. I know what it's like to feel unwanted and un loved. I have a chance to do something different. And be a mom to my child give them the life I didn't have. And that feels right to me. My baby isn't responsible for how it got here. All that matters is that it's coming. The only thing I care about is finishing school and being a mother to my child.) Sam said.

(You have my support. No matter what. As for you and Jack. Is that over.?) Quentin asked.

(Yes completely over he just doesn't know it yet.) Sam said.

...

Sometime Later

(Open your eyes.) Lucas said. Gazing over at Brooke.

Brooke uncovered her eyes and looked around.

The room was covered in candles and a mixture of red and white flowers. In the background music played softly.

(It was in this room. Many years ago. Did I realize what I had known but wasn't willing to admit. Which was that I was in love with you. You bring out all the good and redeeming qualities in me. You have stood by loved and supported me through everything and more. You're love and dedication. Has meant more then I will ever express. You are my sun, strength, belief. The greatest most dedicated mother, girlfriend, and friend. Anyone could ask for.)

(I've been waiting for the right moment to ask you this. And given all the changes we have going on in our life. This is the moment where I want and need to make sure you know. That this life we've built means nothing without you. Brooke Penelope Davis. Will you marry me.?) Lucas asked. Getting down on one knee. Bringing out the ring he had hidden.

(Yes. Of course Lucas. I love you so much.) Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

Lucas slipped the ring on her finger. Taking her in his arms.

Leaning over kissing her.

She kissed him back

The two kissed for some time before separating.

(It's so beautiful in here. The candles, fireplace, and music. The champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. You did this all yourself.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

(It's all for you. You are my soulmate and best friend.) Lucas said. Caressing her face with his hand.

(There is nothing to focus on right now but you and me.) Lucas said.

Brooke leaned over kissing him.

He slowly started to undress her. Placing kisses everywhere he could reach.

She took off his shirt. Pulling him closer to her.

He picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him.

He carried her over to the bed.

Laying her down. Taking her shirt off. Slowly ridding her of the layers between them.

She pulled him down closer to her. Reconnecting their lips.

He slipped off the remaining layer separating them.

She dug her into him.

As he reconnected their lips.

Closing the gap between them.

...


	38. Chapter 38

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 38**

 _(Listen to Shake it out by Florence and the machine)_

(My dad has a police officer outside the door. That was either his idea or my mom's. Whatever happened while I was in the hospital. Between them and Jack left a bad impression. I get it. But I can't let go of the times we had together that were happy. Where the between us was real. He was my first love. My first kiss. The first boyfriend I ever had. The first person that actually saw me. I love him. As much as I hate it I always will given our past and the baby we'll share. I put my parents through alot with this surprise pregnancy and everything else.) Sam said. Taking a bite of her cupcake.

(What do you mean everything else.?) Quentin asked. Looking over at her. Drinking the last of his soda from the can.

Sam took a breath. Looking back at him.

(At some point you're going to get tired of listening to my sad miserable life. Well I was in the hospital recovering because Jack had attacked me. I had black eyes, bruises, cuts, vivid nightmares. He had been abusing me. For months. It started off with little things. That was the first time I ended up in the hospital because of it. I just can't stop seeing my parents faces when they got to my hospital room. Then later when Micah came into my room and climbed into the bed with me. Hugging me so tightly I thought he would never let go. I realized I allowed the relationship to go on for far to long and it had to end. For my sake and my child 's. ) Sam said. Looking back at him.

(That was the right decision. He is a threat to you and that innocent baby. You are strong and tough enough to raise that kid without him. There is no reason to stay hanging on to anything involving him. My mom is raising me and my brother on her own. My dad was never in the picture and we are turning out just fine.) Quentin said. Looking to her.

Sam smiled up at him. (That you two are. The Field boys are some of the best in town.)

Hearing knocking at the front door Sam got up and went to answer it.

She unlocked and opened the front door. Opening it slowly and looked up.

Chills went down her spine. (Jack why are you here.?) Sam asked.

(You've been avoiding me Sammie and I miss you. We need to catch up and make plans for our future especially the baby's.) Jack said.

(We won't be doing that Jack. Our relationship is over. It's been wrong and unhealthy for months now and I can't expose my child to that. ) Sam said. Looking up at him.

(You don't mean that. Can't you see Brooke, Lucas, and him.) He said.

As Quentin walked over to where Sam was.

(Are trying to tear us apart.! I love you. You love me. That's all that matters.) Jack said.

(Stop saying that! You don't do what you did to me. If you love someone!)

(We are done! And you will have no access to my child.) Sam said. Putting her hand on her stomach.

(You've caused enough pain and torment. Just leave Jack.) Quentin said.

(What goes on between Sam and I. Is none of your business.)

(She and this baby are mine. You have feelings for her. You always have.! And she will never be with you because she and I belong together.!) Jack yelled. Looking to Quentin.

(You violated her took advantage of her love for you. And somehow think you're going to have this,happy ending get real. She deserves so much better then you.) Quentin said. Looking back at Jack.

(Leave my house now! Before I call the police!) Sam yelled.

(Relax Sammie. Since you refuse to see it my way. I am suing you for custody of our baby. I'm not the only one. With a past right Sam. Let's see which one of us will be more fit to raise this child.) Jack threatened. Looking up at her.

A wave of panic began to go through her.

(Jack wait. Let's talk.) Sam said.

(Preferably alone. Meaning you can go now. Quentin.) Jack said.

Quentin looked over at Sam.

(It's okay. I've got this.) Sam said. Smiling up at him.

Jack waited until Quentin was gone. Before he faced Sam.

His eyes locked on hers.

(Let's discuss our future and our baby's.)Sam said.

...

(I am so happy. Being able to have a life together. Forever is all I've dreamed of for so long. I'm going to be Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott.) Brooke said. Smiling as she gazed over at him.

(Spending my life with you is all I've ever wanted. I cannot wait to get married. And have more kids.) Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

(I love you and I want two more babies. Another son and a daughter.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

(Two boys and a girl. Sounds perfect to me.) Lucas said. Kissing her back. Taking her in his arms.

(We need to make more time for nights like this. Quality alone time.) Brooke said. Looking up at him. Smiling happily.

(I will gladly plan more getaways like this. For us and for our family too.)

(We have the room to ourselves for the rest of the night.) Lucas said. Linking his fingers with hers.

(You are going to be exhausted tomorrow.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

(Why is that.?) He asked. Kissing her back.

(Because you aren't getting any sleep for the rest of the night.) Brooke said. Smiling back at him.

Reconnecting their lips. As Lucas pulled the covers over them.

...


	39. Chapter 39

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 39**

(Never let me go - Florence and the machine)

Days Later

Lucas and Brooke walked into the living room hand and hand.

It was now the weekend so both Micah and Sam home.

Micah was watching Saturday morning cartoons.

While Sam was reading a pregnancy book.

(We have big news to share with the both of you.) Lucas said. As he and Brooke made their way over to the couch. Sitting next to each other. Across from their kids.

(Dad asked me to marry him.? And I said yes. Which means we're going to have a wedding.) Brooke said. With a smile of pure happiness on her face.

(Yay! You're going to be together forever! And we get to have a party to celebrate when is the wedding happening.?) Micah asked. Looking up at his parents.

Lucas smiled over at Brooke. Taking her hand in his.

(Well momma and I have been wanting to get married for a long time now. So we just want a simple small ceremony with family and friends.) Lucas said.

(And of course the two of you. We were thinking. The church with the rose garden in the backyard and the beautiful glass windows. And our reception will be at grandma Karen 's house. She insisted so it should be close to the most perfect wedding as possible. We are extremely excited to be taking this step together.) Brooke said. Smiling over at Lucas.

(You are going to have an important job Munchkin. You're going to be our ring bearer and Sam I would love it if you would be my maid of honor. ?) Brooke asked. Gazing up at her.

(That would be amazing. I would be honored momma. I'll be there. I'm so happy for you and dad. This couldn't come to people more deserving. I can't wait to be apart of this day.) Sam said. Smiling up at them.

(We were hoping you would say that. We can go dress shopping in a few days.) Brooke said. Putting her hand in Sam 's.

(I'm going to go practice carrying stuff on a pillow in my room.!) Micah exclaimed excitedly. As he left the living room.

(I'm going to go into my office and work on a new draft for my story.) Lucas said. As he headed out of the living room.

(Wait I need to talk to the both of you. It's important.) Sam said. Looking up at them.

(Ok you have our attention.) Lucas said. Walking back into the living room. Taking a seat next to Brooke.

(I've changed my mind. I don't want to keep the baby. )

(Instead I want to give the baby up for adoption a closed one. I want to find a couple or a single person and give the baby to them. And I want no it's done.) Sam said. Looking up at them.

(I don't understand you seemed so sure that you were going to keep the baby and parent what happened.?) Brooke asked.

(I realized I couldn't do it. I'm not ready or prepared. To be a mother. I was irresponsible and wrong to think that given my messed up past and lack of ambition. That I should be responsible for another life.) Sam said. Looking to them.

(If we didn't know you. We would believe that. Be honest Sammie. We're here and won't leave you.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(I can't. You don't understand. The truth isn't important. I just need to put my baby first get through this and move on.)) Sam said. With emotion in her voice.

(Hey. The truth is what matters to us. We love you and just want to help you through this difficult process. We are putting you first. What's wrong Sammie.?) Brooke asked. Her heart aching at the sight of her daughter in obvious pain.

Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke.

(Jack raped me and this baby is the result of that. He won't let me go. No matter what I say so buy doing this. My baby will be free of him and I can figure out the rest of my life. I have to let this baby go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.) Sam said. Her voice breaking with emotion.

As Brooke took her in his arms. Holding her tightly.

...


	40. Chapter 40

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 40**

 **(** _Listen to Too Close by Alex Clare)_

There are moments you never forget that stick with you for a lifetime. Me finding out about Keith's death. Brooke telling me she was pregnant. Getting my first book published. Falling in love with Brooke. Holding Micah for the first meeting Sam. Among the other countless times in my life.

Hearing this revelation from Sam. Has shaken me in a way I never saw coming. Seeing the pain and anguish on her face. Broke something inside me. I recall the encounter I had with Jack at the hospital. His sense of entitlement and ability to just get under your skin. His sense of claim over Sam and the baby. It was all making sense now.

Sometime Later

We ate dinner keeping the conversation airy and light. We had mashed potatoes, chicken, and peas, with a large pitcher of lemonade on the table. And for dessert we had Rocky road cookies.

After talking more with Sam we agreed that if this was what she truly wanted we would be there by her side every step of the way.

She thanked us and hugged us both.

I took Brooke's hand in mine as we walked down the hallway in the direction of our bedroom.

Once we got inside I looked the door behind us. We went into our separate costed and changed for bed.

We re emerged awhile later and got into bed. I wrapped my arms around her.

(I can't believe all the information we just got told and how it changes everything. She's been caring around this by herself for months. I'm glad she finally told us the truth. She seems set in her decision to give the baby up. And as surprised as we were. She honesty belives it's the right choice and I'm proud of her for her doing what she feels is right.) Brooke said. Looking up at me.

I looked back at her.

(She's only doing this because of Jack. She loves her baby I think of she goes through with this it will be a mistake.) I said. Looking back at her.

She got up looking to me. (Even if that's true. She needs our support. Now more then she ever has. Which means you can't do anything to Jack. I need you here with me. And so do our kids. Do not let him ruin everything we've worked so hard to rebuild.) Brooke said. Looking into my eyes.

(I love you. But I can't let this go. I'm sorry but I can't.) I said. Leaning over. Turning off the light.

Weeks Later

I looked down at my stomach in the mirror. Smiling as I at last saw my body start to showcase the baby growing inside me. My stomach was no longer flat there was a visible bump in its place. I was now 16 weeks into my pregnancy.

I placed my hands around it.

(Hi there baby. From what I've read now you can hear my voice. Which means you're going to hear alot of talking from me. And I just want you to know I love you alot. More than I've ever loved anyone in my life.)

She began to sing somewhere over the rainbow. By Judy garland.

Tears of happiness coming to her eyes as she felt the first kicks from the baby in response.

(You are my whole world. I can't wait to meet you.) Sam said. Wiping her eyes as she grabbed her backpack and went out her bedroom door.

Brooke dropping her off at school some time later. Then driving over to the store.

...

(Not that I don't like meeting up with you. But why do I have a feeling. This isn't just a social visit.?) Dan asked. Looking over at his son.

(It's not this has to do with Sam and Jack.) Lucas said.

As he began to explain what he,had recently heard from Sam. After he was finished.

Dan started to speak. (I can find him easily. But when I do what do want done to him ?) Dan asked.

(This is his address. And I'm going to give him one chance to confess. I'm going with you to get him.) Lucas said. Giving Dan the piece of paper with the information written down.

(Of course let's go.) Dan said.

As he got up from the park benches.

..

Hours Later

The light was turned on illuminating the dark room.

(What the hell are you doing!) Jack yelled. Finding himself unable to move. Tied to a chair.

(Remember me Jack Lucas Scott. Sam's father. I know what you did. What you put my daughter through.) Lucas said.

(Nothing happened that Sam. Didn't want. It's not my fault she's a whore! Who will sleep with anyone because she's empty inside and damaged. That's what I love the most. She will never leave me. Once we're 18 we'll get married. And I will own her forever. Whether you like it or not.) Jack said. Smiling up at Lucas.

...


	41. Chapter 41

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 41**

 _(Listen to twenty years by Augusta)_

(I've experienced great self control at the hospital. And now I'm going to do the same thing. You are not worth dismantling my life and my family's over. Let him go dad.) Lucas said. Looking over at his father.

Dan came over and began to untie him.

(Are you sure Lucas.? He could easily just disappear and no one would care.) Dan said. Staring over at Jack.

(Yeah. We've worked too hard and made all this progress. Doing anything to Jack here would be a step back. ) Lucas said in response.

(Now Jack I'm letting you live for my sake and Sam's. Because her finding out that I killed you is the last thing she or the woman I love need. But let me set you straight. You go nrar , threaten, or even breathe. In Sam's direction. There will nothing left keeping you from paying with your life. Leave here and forget this happened.) Lucas said.

(You better get used to me being around. Because nothing is going to change that.) Jack said. Staring back at Lucas. As he left the abandoned building.

(Thank you for your help. It seems alot knowing you're on our side.) Lucas said.

(Lucas you're my son and Sam is my granddaughter. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my kids and my grandchildren. You showed alot more restraint then I would of given the go home I'll close up here.) Dan said.

And with that the two men separated.

...

Weeks Later

Brooke smiled taking ahold of Sam's hand. As her and Lucas went Sam. To meet with the adoption counselor.

They walked inside the office and sat down across from the woman.

She smiled warmly. Looking up at them.

(It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Scott. We've spoken on the phone to set up this meeting. But it can always be nerve wracking to start this process.) She said. Looking to the couple.

(Hi Samantha. You are about to embark on an emotional personal journey. The decision to give a child up for adoption is a selfless one. As an adoptee and a woman who's given up her own child. I am able to offer multiple perspectives. How far along are you at this time.?) The woman asked.

(I'm 21 weeks.) (I had an appointment recently and me and the baby are healthy. I choose not to find out the gender. It should be a surprise for the adoptive parents.) Sam said.

(That's good to hear. So you are in you're second trimester.)

(Let's sit down and talk.) She said. Looking to Sam, Brooke, and Lucas.

The three sit down next to each other. Across from the counselor.

(What kind of adoption we were you considering.? Open or closed.?) She asked.

(Closed and I want a family that lives far away. I'm in this alone.)

(The father isn't involved and won't be throughout the rest of this process.) Sam said. Looking back at the woman.

(Let's start looking through family profiles.) The counselor said.

...


	42. Chapter 42

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 42**

 _(Listen to Where the story ends -by the Fray)two_

Days Later

(Did you feel that kick.?) Sam asked. Smiling over at Quietin.

The two teenagers were at school inside the cafeteria catching up on the current events of their lives.

(Yeah. It is getting more powerful every time. Isn't that weird for you.? Having the baby kicking whenever it wants.?) Quietin asked. Looking to her.

(No it's incredible. I actually look forward to it. And at night I sing to him or her and the baby kicks so much. It's so humbling this experience. Bringing a new life into the world is just something I never thought I would do. I didn't want kids. And now even though things aren't going to end how I imagined. I wouldn't take back the decision to keep it.) Sam said.

(You are such a warrior. That strength and maturity. Are evident enough that you are way too good for Jack and the life he wants you to have.) Quietin said. Looking to her.

Sam smiled up at him. (You are such a good guy and the best friend I've ever had. I'm so excited for you're game coming up. There is going to be recruiters in the stands. If it all goes well you could get recruited by scouts. And get a scholarship. And take over the world. Living you're dream of playing in the NBA. Travel the world. It's what you've worked you're whole life for. And I'm going to be there. Cheering you on.) Sam said.

(That means alot. It means everything. You will probably be my good luck charm. I'm actually really nervous about it. Acing this game could change my entire life. And I don't want to blow it.) Quietin confessed.

Sam put her hand in his.

(You won't. Whatever happens we'll go celebrate.) Sam said.

(I'm going to eat these cookies my lunch wasn't enough for the baby.) Sam said. Reaching over grabbing it off his tray.

(It's cool. You are eating for two. So you didn't believe Jack right when he told you about me having feelings for you. And stuff.?) Quietin asked. Looking to her.

(I don't believe anything Jack says especially that. You are the guy every girl in this school wants and falls over themselves to get your attention on a daily basis. I'm a complete mess. And have more issues then you can imagine. I'm fun enough for a night or a weekend. But love and a relationship. I'm not worth the effort or the time.) Sam confessed.

Quietin looked back at her. Surprised by her words.

(You know none of that is true.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(It is I've faced that fact a long time ago.) Sam said.

(We have class to get to. And since we're going to the same one let's take the elevator.) Sam said. After finishing the cookies she got up from the table. He walked by her side of the cafeteria into the hallway.

...

There are plenty of things I regret. Events that haunt me. Even though I've been forgiven and have access to my children and my grandchildren. And have an active part in their lives. Knowing Keith will never be apart of it and the two of us won't be able to mend our relationship. Is a fact that will forever be something I carry with me.

Seeing the restraint and self control Lucas had with that Xzavier mini me. Shows me once again that he is a better man then I will ever be. But what we have in common is being willing to go to any length necessary to protect the people we love regardless of what happened to us.

Lucas has an entire life to live. I on the other hand. Am more then willing to lay down the remainder of my life if it meant the rest of my family would live safely. Dan thought to himself. As he gazed over at Deb taking her hand in his.

...

( The church is booked. Karen is waiting on us for the reception. Now it's just a matter of us setting a date and me getting my dress. The bridesmaids dresses. And you and the guys getting your tuxedos. After that we'll get married.) Brooke said. Smiling up at me.

(Our honeymoon in a hot sun filled island. Cold drinks, the waves. A hotel room with a nice view of the sky and the water. Enjoying two full weeks of newly married bliss.) Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

She smiled kissing him back. Pulling him closer to her.

Eventually the two separated.

(Then it's baby time. I'm getting off birth control and we can officially start to try and get pregnant.) Brooke said.

(So much to look forward too. I cannot wait to have more babies with you. And begin the life we have dreamed of having finally coming true.) Lucas said.

Leaning over kissing her. He picked her up placing her on the kitchen counter.

The two engaged in a heated make out session. At some point Brooke breaking the kiss.

(We have to stop. I have work and Micah will be home any minute.) Brooke said. Her face flushed. As the two separated.

(We can pick this up tonight. I'll see you after work.) Lucas said. Smiling up at her.

(I love you.) Brooke said. Looking up at him.

(I love you too.) Lucas said.

Watching her leave their home.

He left the home minutes later. Going to the office to work on his newest book.

...

Sam scrolled through the latest adoptive parents profiles. All of them seemed perfect. Happily married. Financially well off couples. Who were only missing the unconditional love of a child. Yet none of them she felt any connection to. And she had to pick someone only having a handful of months left in the pregnancy.

(Look at you. Just glowing. How is our baby doing today.?) Jack asked. Walking over into the computer lab. Taking a seat next to her.

(It's none of your business. This child is mine alone. You will never be apart of his or her 's life. Give it up already. And leave me alone.) Sam said.. Looking up at him.

He leaned over touching her face with his hand.

(Can't do that the three of us are going to be a family.)

(Stop acting like a victim. You wanted that night to happen. I love you Sammie. And no one will take you away from me. ) Jack said. Staring up at up at her computer screen.

(Possible adoptive couples. You aren't that dumb to think I would ever let you give away my baby.!) Jack yelled. His voice echoing in the empty computer lab.

(I don't need you're consent. My child deserves a chance at life. Without you in it.) Sam said.

He leaned over grasping hard at her wrists.

(You try that and I will kill you!) Jack yelled. Running out of the computer lab.

Sam clutched her belly. Feeling multiple kicks.

(It's okay baby. Momma 's here. I won't let him hurt you.) Sam said. Attempting to soothe the growing infant in her belly and herself. Closing the screen. Leaving the lab then the school minutes later.

...


	43. Chapter 43

**WhWhat We Had**

 **Chapter 43**

 **(** _Listen to Atlas by Coldplay)_

Days Later

(Wedding dress shopping with Brooke Davis. Aka Tigger. This has been years in the making people. Look at how gorgeous she is.) Haley said. Lifting up her phone in Brooke 's direction.

Brooke smiled up at the camera. Then blocked it with her hand.

(No more of that. I booked this private appointment. And I would like to keep it that way. I love my fans but some things I want to keep to myself. Family and friends only. Plus I need you're full attention. Should I go modern or classic.?) Brooke asked. Holding up to separate style dresses in her hands.

(Either one would look incredible on you. you're so beautiful it's annoying. But considering how long it took to get to this day I'm thinking Lucas will love you in either one. You two are so in love it's adorable.) Rachel said.

(Aww thanks Rach. I'll try on both. How is my goddaughter Abby doing.?) Brooke asked. As she was walking side by side into the dressing room. With the dress consultant by her side.

(She's good. Growing and gaining more of a personality by the day. She has Mouth wrapped around her finger. And I'm seeing more of myself in her. Which is really exciting. Becoming a mother. Changed everything in the best way.) She said. Looking up at Brooke.

(I couldn't agree with you more. I don't even remember my life before Micah.) Brooke said. As she went into the dressing room with the consultant by her side.

(It's true kids give you something to hope for and really keep you going no matter what else is happening in life.) Haley said.

(There is nothing changes how you see yourself and the world then having a baby. You want to become the best person you can be for them and they inspire you to want to make the world a better place. And to follow your dreams because you know they are watching. Most of all they give you hope that things can change.) Karen said.

Sam tried to stay engaged in the conversation but she found herself needing a distraction. So she started scanning the racks of bridesmaids dresses.

Her mom had said each bridesmaid can pick the dress they loved. And not to care about color or price that she had everything covered.

Sam was mesmerized by the colors and styles.

She looked down at her belly. She needed a flowing colorful dress. If she was being honest being apart of this celebrity fashion world. Being known to the world as Brooke Davis's daughter. Was intimidating. Brooke had built a fashion empire and Lucas was one of the most beloved and sought after writers in the world. And she was just Sam. The orphan girl they took in who once lived in her car. They had never made her feel that way. She just couldn't get the thought of not being good enough for either of them from her mind.

(You look stunning.!) Karen exclaimed. Walking over to Brooke with tears of joy in her eyes.

(This dress will be tough to beat I love it.) Haley said.

(You are a vision this is it Brooke.) Rachel said.

(What do you think Sammie.?) Brooke asked. Gazing over at him.

Sam smiled walking over to her.

(You look beautiful momma. Your getting your happy ending. And no two people deserve it more.) Sam said.

(Thank you Sam.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging her.

Sam hugged her back.

The two separated minutes later.

Brooke looked up at herself in the mirror.

The wedding dress was white had sparkle down the front. Fitted. Showing off her curves but gave her room to breathe. A criss cross back. She would wear red heels on her feet. And a short veil. Light make up. Nathan would walk her down the aisle. They 're relationship had grown closer over years into more of brother and sister. She loved and valued him. Haley. Jamie and Lydia. And everyone else who made her who she was now all the invites were sent. The wedding would take place in November.

The only question mark left on the invite list was for Victoria. The relationship between the mother and daughter had always been complicated. They only ever spoke of business.

Hours Later

The wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses were bought. The ladies went out to lunch enjoying each other's company and chance to bond with each other.

...

(You are the best looking guy in this place. Next to me that is. Being ring bearer is a big responsibility. You walk down the aisle. Give the rings to me. Then stand next to uncle Nathan and uncle Skills.) Lucas said. Looking up at his son.

(Once you and momma get married. You're going to be together forever. Just like in the storybooks.) Micah said.

(That's right. Momma and I love each other very much. But unlike the books. Love and building a life with someone takes work. And sacrifice. That has to happen every day. With the right person it's worth the effort. With momma every day is better because I get to live it with her.) Lucas said. Looking to Micah.

The tuxedos were bought and the guys left the store. Going to a nearby restaurant to get lunch. Burgers, fries and milkshakes.

Weeks Later

(Have you come to a conclusion on an adoptive couple.?) The counselor asked. Looking up at me.

I felt strong kicks as I placed my hand on my belly.

I was now 30 weeks pregnant. My belly and every part of me had grown so much and would only keep growing.

(No I haven't. It's not that I don't have enough choices or that they aren't a good match its just every time I try and imagine giving birth and handing over the baby I feel panic and dread. Like its going to be the biggest mistake of my life that my child will end up hating me like I grew up hating my birth parents.) Sam said. Looking up at the woman.

She put her hand on Sam's.

(I can assure you it's perfectly normal. To have doubts and fears at this point in you're pregnancy. Adoption is a selfless decision. You're going to be giving a family the gift of a child. Once he or she is older they will have a greater understanding of why you made this choice.)

(But if you continue to feel this overwhelming feeling of doom stress and anxiety. I can refer you to a counselor. Who would be able to offer you support and guidance.) The counselor said.

(I'm alright. It's just alot more difficult then I imagined.) Sam confessed.

(I understand that the guilt and possible shame. But this is the right choice for you and your baby. Don't regret putting your child first. By doing so it shows just how much you love your child.)

(Let's look through a list of couples together.) The counselor said.

Sam looked up at the screen and started to make a list of possible birth families.

By the end they had six families. The next course of the process was a meeting with them to see which couple was the right fit.

Sam left the office and got into her car. She turned on the car. And put on the radio. And broke down in tears.

It was all becoming too real. In a matter of weeks she would reach the end of her pregnancy and go into labor at any time. Once the baby was born there was no going back. She would have to let go of the single thing in life that had been hers alone that,had bought her happiness and peace.

She eventually pulled herself together panicking as she heard knocking on the window.

Fear and shock. Overtook her at the sight of Xzavier looking back at her.

(Open the door!) He yelled. Banging hard on the window.

Sam started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot.

Trying not to completely unravel at the sight of his gun. Hitting the window.

She drove down the street. Pressing hard on the gas. Eventually parking the car in an empty lot. Catching her breath. Putting her hand on her belly.

The nightmares that clouded her mind.

Consisted of Jack ripping her baby out of her arms. Running away with the help of Xzavier.

Which would leave her child alone and unprotected.

And she couldn't have that.

...

Weeks Later

(You're 39 weeks now. You've reaching the end of the road kiddo.)

(The hospital room is booked and papers have been filled out. All we're waiting for is for you to go into labor.)

(It's scary, and painful but I will be there for you every step of the way. ) Brooke said. Looking up at her daughter.

(Good I'm scared. All I've read about labor is terrible. But they say it's all worth it once you hold the baby in you're arms.) Sam said.

(It's true. It's a moment you will never forget.) Brooke said.

(I've been waiting to give you these. I think you could use it now.)

(Once Brooke and I are married we'll be a family in every way. And I want to officially make you apart of it. ) Lucas said. Bringing over the papers to Sam.

Sam read them and looked to him.

(You want to adopt me.?) Sam asked. With emotion in her voice.

(Yes. Making you my daughter and Micah 's big sister for the rest of our lives. So what do you think Sammie.?) Lucas asked. Smiling up at her.

(Yes I want that. More then I've ever wanted anything.) Sam said.

She signed where she needed to and ran her fingers over the name

(Samantha Scott.) She said. With emotion in her voice.

Days Later

She was woken up with an overwhelming pain. Turning on the light. She saw her pajama pants were wet. The cramping took over her whole body. As she yelled for her mother.

It was happening. She was in labor.

...


	44. Chapter 44

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 44**

( _Listen to Time - by Mikky Ekko)_

 _You're love falls down like a waterfall_

 _And I can't escape the tide._

My dad could barely focus on the road. He kept looking back at me. Trying to keep me calm and focused. While my mom held my hand and told me breathe and and to not focus on the pain and to instead get excited. Because this meant I would be meeting my baby soon.

Sometime Later

I was in the delivery room with my mom by my side.

None of the reading I had done during these past few months. Had prepared for the true pain and reality of labor. The room was bright and it wasn't crowded with people. Which is what I was thankful for I had never felt more vulnerable in my life. My eyes focused on the tiny baby bed that was across the room.

The lights shined brightly. And I was encouraged by my mom and my nurse with the doctor monitoring my progress.

The labor lasted for hours. Eventually I was able to be given medication which made the pain more bearable. I was hot, tired, and sweaty. Soon I had reached the point of no return. Everything became so much more intense. I was concerned that I was going to break my mom's hand with how hard I was squeezing it.

(You're doing amazing Sam. You're baby is here. You did it.) The doctor said.

And then I felt tears fall from my eyes as loud crying filled the room.

The baby was placed on my chest. I was in love. I had waited all these months and now it had arrived.

(You're a mom. Sammie. Look at this beautiful baby.) My mom said. Her voice thick with emotion.

I looked down at the baby in my arms. Our eyes were locked. Their brown eyes matching mine. There were little tuffs of brown hair on the head.

The baby was taken from my arms cleaned and put back into my arms. There was now a little hat on the head.

(It's a girl. She was born weighing 4 pounds and 5 ounces. Completely healthy and strong. Congratulations.) The doctor said. Looking to me.

(Thank you for everything.) I said. Looking to her.

I was moved shortly after that into a recovery room. My baby girl had been taken to be tested and foot printed. It was just me and my mom for now.

(You got through that better,then I could of hoped. She's perfect. We should call the Ryans. They should know the baby is here.) Brooke said.

We turned and looked up at the door. The nurse smiled wheeling inside the room my baby.

She was wheeled right next to my bed. Now wearing a hospital outfit wrapped in a pink blanket her eyes open. Very alert.

The nurse left the room and my mom walked over to the where the baby was and picked her up. Cradling the baby in her arms.

(She looks just like you. She has you're eyes, nose, face and smile. )

(Hi there I'm Brooke. I'm you're mommy 's mom. You are our newest Davis girl. We love you so much. And you're parents are going to give you the greatest life possible.)

(Here Sam hold you're daughter.) Brooke said. Handing over the baby.

(No I don't want to hold her or talk to her. ) Sam said. Looking away.

..


	45. Chapter 45

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 45**

 _(Listen to Stay by Rihanna)_

(Sammie I think you getting the chance to bond with her is important.)

(I can hold off calling them. For now if you want. You have a week to get to know her. Spend time together and savor these moments. Then the Ryans will be called so they can come and get her. Are you completely sure this is what you want.?) Brooke asked. Looking up at her daughter.

(Yes. I don't want to be here. I need her to be moved taken to the nursery. I can't hold her and bond with her. Mom please take her away.) Sam pleaded. Turning away from the tiny cot next to the bed. Laying back down. Putting the covers over her head.

Brooke looked up at her. Then over at the tiny cot with the baby girl inside it.

(I'm going to give you some time this is alot for you to absorb. In the meantime. You're dad, Micah, and everyone else who loves you is eager to meet the baby. I texted and called they are all in the waiting room.) Brooke said.

Hearing knocking at the door. Brooke walked over and opened it.

Smiling up at Lucas and taking Micah 's hand as they walked inside the room.

Micah let go of his mother's hand and walked over to the baby.

He got up on his tippie toes and peered over the cot.

(She's so little momma. And cute.) Micah exclaimed. Looking over at his mother.

(That she is. She's just beautiful like her mom. Do we have a name for this newest girl. Who has everyone tearing down the door to see her.?) Lucas asked. Looking up at Brooke.

(Not yet. Sam is very emotional right now and isn't handling this well. Then again it's a heartbreaking situation so I get it and won't push her. In the meantime. You both can hold her and officially introduce yourselves.) Brooke said.

And that began the revolving door of visitors. Family and friends. Offering congrats and bringing gifts along with them.

This went on for days. Samantha simply laid there. Just staring at the walls. After getting an explanation from Brooke a nurse came in and took care of the baby 's needs whenever it was needed.

It was day number five of seven. The hospital room door opened slowly.

Footsteps followed behind it.

A familiar voice filled the room.

(There she is the Bonnie to my Clyde. I've missed you. I would of been by sooner. But I've been busy. The game went without a single mistake I met with the scouts. I got a full ride. I'm off to Syracuse university in the fall in New York. But more importantly you're a mom now.) Quietin said. Smiling as he looked over at the tiny cot by the bed. Leaning over cradling the infant in his arms.

(Hey. I'm you're uncle Quentin. You're momma 's best friend. you are definitely a mini Sam. Which is a good thing let me tell you. I'm going to nickname you Rue. Which is a kind of flower. That means grace and clear vision. And you have been that for you're mom. In more ways than you realize.)

(Do you have a this little girl yet.?) Quietin asked. Gazing over at Sam.

Who locked eyes with him.

(Serenity.) Sam said. Her voice soft and tired.

(That's a nice name. I think she agrees. How are you holding up.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(I can't sleep. I haven't touched or even looked at her. Since she was born. I just can't. Every time I close my eyes I see Jack or Xzavier. They tear apart my reality and invade my dreams. It's been days. The Ryans will be here in two days. Then this will be over. Serenity will be safe and loved. Free from the threat of Jack and Xzavier. And I will be able to move on. This is what's right.) Sam said.

Quietin placed down Serenity in her cot. And looked back at Sam.

(It doesn't have to be. Sam you have two days left to change you're mind explain to the Ryans. That you just couldn't go through with this. And that you want to parent you're child. It happens. They are from out of town. You need to be honest. With them and yourself. ) Quentin said.

(I don't want to give her up. I love her. I've spent months reading and preparing. Researching different parent styles. Learning how to swaddle and looking into parent classes and mommy and me classes. Thinking about a life I would build with her in mind. But none of that matters. I will never be fully safe and I can't protect her. So even though it breaks my heart. I have to let her go.) Sam said. With emotion thick in her voice.

(At the very least make sure you hold her in your arms and say goodbye.) Quietin said. Picking up Serenity in his arms.

He carefully handed her over to Sam.

Sam attempted to resist but instead found herself with her arms open.

She cradled Serenity in her arms. Feeling tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

(Hi Serenity I've waited for you. My whole life. And now I know what pure, unconditional, love and happiness feels like. Because of you.) Sam said. She leaned over placing a kiss on Serenity 's forehead.

...

The news of Sam having the baby went all over town.

Jack felt rage and anger grow inside him. At the sight of Sam, Quentin and his child.

This was it. She had gone to far. She and their child. Belonged to him.

Quietin had to go. He would get in the way. He was always in the way. Jack left the hospital. Going into his car and got out his phone.

(Dad I have a job that needs to be done. Quietin Fields has to die.) Jack said.

...


	46. Chapter 46

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 46**

Days Later

I cradled her lovingly in my arms. She was so alert. I realize now. Why I tried to keep my distance because I knew that once I was able to, actually spend time with her and bond with her. That I wouldn't be able to let go. I wrote a long letter to the Ryans. Apologizing and wishing them all the happiness and luck in the future. In terms of adding to their family. Because I changed my mind. And couldn't go through with the adoption.

Which is what brings me to where I am now. Which is back at home. While I was still in the hospital. My family members put together a nursery in one of the spare rooms in the house. It's been transformed into a colorful wonderland. Her room has everything she could possibly need. The crib and rocking chair. Alot of the furniture matches. It's soft and comfortable. On the front door of the nursery there is a large S. The theme for the nursery is classic and timeless. Sometime she can grow into.

I'm learning every day what her cries mean. How to tell if she's hungry or tired. My mom has been by side as much as possible. Which has helped calm my nervousness and fear.

I can do this. Serenity deserves everything good and happy in the world. I want to be the best mother I can be for her. Luckily for me. I have the greatest examples possible. And know that. She comes first. As long as I don't lose sight of that it will all work out.

Sam thought to herself. As she carefully placed Serenity in her crib. Turning out the lights.

(I love you.) Sam said softly. Grabbing the baby monitor. And walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her.

...

Lucas typed and erased. He was working on writing his wedding vows to Brooke. He had attempted to complete this for days. But none of his words felt good enough. How was he supposed to put into words what Brooke and her love had done for her loyalty and dedication throughout these years. Proved to him how undeserving he was of her. How he was determined to make her dreams come true. Starting with the wedding.

She was his entire life and their family was all that mattered to him in the world.

...

Brooke took a breathe and walked through the door. Walking over to the desk where she looked up.

(Brooke why are you here.? There is nothing scheduled with the line this week.) Victoria asked.

(This is against my better judgement. And given your history of disappointing me it's probably a mistake. But I promised my son I would try so that's why I made this trip to see you. This is a save the date card for me and Lucas 's wedding. All the information is there. If you can come then I'll take that as you being willing to start over and be apart of my life and my children 's. But I'm telling you now you've broken my heart countless times if you make the decision to appear with my father. The two of you need to understand. My kids are welcoming and loving. If they let you in to their lives and their hearts and you treat them how you've treated me my entire life then I'm cutting off all communication and you will no longer have a daughter.) Brooke said.

Turning away from Victoria and walking out of the office. The door shutting behind her.

Victoria stared down at the save the date card. And picked it up.

She put it back down and gazed around her office.

In this moment she found herself noticing just how empty her life was.

...

(Alright Dad we have the plan covered. You have his address where he hangs out make sure it gets done. It's the only way I will be able to have access to Sam and our baby. He isn't her father and you didn't see them together. He has feeling for her. Everyone but her sees it. I'm t letting her go. If I can't be happy with my family. Then I will assure that he won't be. Leave now he's getting out of practice.) Jack said.

(Don't worry son. I've never let you down and I won't start today.) Xzavier said. Grabbing his gun. Putting it away as he headed out the door.

The door slammed open. Xzavier and Jack looked up.

(Now Jack I thought we understood each other. I saw you at the hospital. Watching my granddaughter. And you Xzavier. Pulling out a gun on a pregnant girl. Clearly there has been a disconnect. Instead of going against people who can't defend themselves. Face me. I'm right here.) Dan yelled.

Pointing his gun at them.

...


	47. Chapter 47

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 47**

 _If you're always looking for reasons not to be with someone._

 _You'll always find them._

 _At some point you need to let go_

 _And give your heart what it deserves._

(The name on her birth certificate is Serenity Scott. The father's name wasn't written only mine is. He is going to have no claim over her. I am going to be raising her on my own. Even though I love the both of you. And would be lost without your help. I don't plan on staying here for an extended time.)

(The two of you will be getting married and I'm sure having more kids. The next chapter of your lives together is going to be starting. And you deserve the space and freedom to do that. I've spent most of my life taking care of myself. Before you found me. That independence and ability to create a life for myself and survive is who I am. Serenity and I will be okay own our own. I'm giving myself a deadline of a year. To get a job and find a place to live. Once I do that. We'll leave and begin a new life.) Sam said. Looking to her parents.

(You know that you and Serenity are welcome to stay with us for as long as possible. You are family the both of you. Especially given all you've gone through. We want you and her to have the greatest chance at life possible so take all the time you need. We love you.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging her.

(I love you both too.) Sam said.

Hearing the sound of crying. Sam smiled and grabbed the baby monitor.

(My baby girl calls. I'll see you both later.) Sam said. Leaving the living room.

Lucas took a hold of Brooke 's hand in his. (She's amazing and I continue to be so proud of her.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled looking up at him. (She going to be fine. We have to believe that and have faith enough to know that she is capable of being in control of her own life. But until that day comes we can enjoy having our home so full of life for awhile longer.) Brooke said.

He took her in his arms. Placing a kiss on her lips.

I'll be home in a few hours. I have some lose ends to tie up.)

(Call me or text me if you need anything.) Lucas said.

(I will but things are pretty uneventful right now. Micah 's in his room.

And Sam and Serenity are doing great. But with this family something is always,going on. Stay safe. I love you.) Brooke said.

(I will and I love you too.) Lucas said. As he walked out the door.

...

Lucas stopped by at the nearby flower shop. Spending awhile there before purchasing a bouquet and leaving. He drove for awhile around town. Eventually parking his car in the parking lot.

He got out with the flowers in hand and walked into the cemetery. Walking down the path eventually stopping in front of Keith 's grave.

He carefully placed down the flowers and started to speak.

(Keith I miss you. Every day especially during these times.)

(Brooke and I are getting married.) (I know you would of been happy for us. You always loved her like a daughter. Micah is getting so big. I see alot of you in him. I'm trying to be the father you were to me. I hope I make you proud.) Lucas said.

...

(Which one will it be. Father or son.?) Dan asked. Pointing the gun from Jack to Xzavier.

(You don't have to do this.) Jack said.

(Actually Jack I do. Between you and your father. Getting rid of the both of you would be a public service. You've brought me back to this place. I'm ruthless and cold blooded when it comes to the people I love.)

(I almost feel sorry for you. Growing up with a father like this. But then I remember what you did to Sam and what you're capable of when it comes to that innocent baby. And I just rage. You choose to do what you've done. You could of chosen to be better. Instead you became his spitting image. Sam and her child are not to be spoken about. Approached, or thought of. By either of you.!) Dan yelled. His voice echoing throughout the empty home.

(You can't do that! Sam and our baby belong to me!) Jack yelled back. Stepping up to Dan.

Dan laughed. His voice booming.

(The only thing you own is the ability to breathe.)

(Sam and that baby are not you're property. You belong to me.) Dan said. Pointing the gun at his head.

He went into his other pocket and pulled out another gun.

(Kill your father. Right here now. Or I will assure he kills you.) Dan said.

Handing over the gun to Jack.

Watching as the young man pointed the gun at his father.

(It's either him or you.) Dan said. Refocusing the gun to Jack's head.

He watched as Jack pulled the trigger shooting his father multiple times in the chest.

(Wise choice. Now come with me.) Dan said. Leaving the home with Jack by his side.

He began to drive. Focusing his attention to the road.

...


	48. Chapter 48

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 48**

 _(All this time by one republic)_

Hours Later

Dan stopped the car and looked over at Jack.

(Get out and don't speak.) He said.

Jack got out of the car.

Dan opened the drivers side looking up at him.

(You are in the woods. In the middle of nowhere. No one is going to come and get you. People never come here. It gets hot during the day and cold at night. You may find your way out of here. You might not. Every day you spend out here I want you to remember everything you put Sam through and know that this situation is a result of that.) Dan said. Closing the door. As he started the car and drove away.

He took a breath. Feeling a sense of satisfaction. Knowing that the biggest problems in their lives were at last over.

He drove home turning up the radio as he drove back to Tree Hill.

...

Weeks Later

The sound of running footsteps. And the door opening awoke Brooke and Lucas. The couple getting up and out of bed.

(Momma, daddy, you're getting married today!) Micah exclaimed happily.

(Yes we are. We're going to have breakfast together.) Brooke said

Then we're going to go to our separate places to get dressed afterwards we'll meet at the church. ) Lucas said.

(Come on kiddo. You can help set the table. While I feed Serenity.) Sam said. Smiling up at him.

(Happy wedding day!) Sam exclaimed. Looking up at them.

(Thank you Sammie.) Brooke said.

((We will be down there as soon as possible. And thank you.) Lucas said.

Sam and Micah walked out of the bedroom. Micah closed the door behind them.

Lucas took Brooke in his arms.

She leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Placing kisses all over her neck. As he began to untie her robe.

Brooke pulled him closer to her.

Lucas broke the kiss looking up at her.

(You need to shower and I do too. We will continue this tonight.) Lucas said. Letting her go from his arms.

Brooke smiled up at him. (By then we'll be married. Husband and wife.)

(For the rest of our lives. Any second thoughts.?) Brooke asked. Looking to him.

(None everything we went,through bought us to today. And I wouldn't change any of it.) Lucas said.

(See you at the alter.) Brooke said. Placing another kiss on his lips.

Before they separated.

...

Sometime Later

The church was decorated with flowers and candles. A fireplace on both sides of the aisles. The wedding arch at the end of the aisle.

All the seats in the crowd were filled.

Haley, Rachel, and Bevin. Walked down the aisle. And went on Brooke 's side. Then Nathan, and the the rest of the guys followed. Going on Lucas's side.

Micah made his way down the aisle. Smiling up at his father.

Holding the rings carefully on top of the pillow.

Sam was on Brooke 's side. Looking out at the crowd. Smiling up at Serenity. Who was being held by her grandpa Dan.

The piano began to play as the crowd stood up and the doors opened.

Brooke began to walk down the aisle.

Her smile bright the wedding dress following her every step.

Eventually making it down the aisle. Joining hands with Lucas.

The minister stepped forward and began to speak.

(We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Brooke Penelope Davis and Lucas Eugene Scott.)

(The couple have prepared vows to share with us today.) He said. Looking to the couple.

Brooke locked eyes with Lucas and began to speak.

(I fell in love you years ago. But allowing myself to see myself through you're eyes took years. You saw my strength, capability, and and embraced our differences. Finding a beauty in them. I spent so much of my life trying to mend my broken heart. And when I met you. I began to heal. And became the version of myself I didn't think was possible.)

(I will love you for the rest of my life and beyond. You are my soulmate and best friend. My happy ending started and end with you.) Brooke said. Slipping the ring on his finger.

Lucas wiped the falling tears from her eyes. And spoke.

(My world used to consist of basketball and books. I was safely woven tightly into the only place that ever made sense to me. And I was happy there. Meeting you broke down my doors. Bringing in sunshine and color. There was this part of me that attempted to keep my distance. But in time I came to conclusion that it wasn't possible. You changed my life in every possible way from the beginning and that hasn't changed in all these years. In loving you. I find and experience a sense of home and what it means to let your guard down and to leave you're heart love for you will remain at until my last breath.) Lucas said.

Slipping the ring on her finger.

(By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife.) (You may now kiss the bride.) The minister said.

Lucas took her in his arms. And kissed her.

She kissed him back.

As the crowd erupted in cheers.

...


	49. Chapter 49

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 49**

 _Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always_

Sometime Later

The home was filled of family and friends. There was trays of food in the kitchen and an entire dessert table. The wedding cake was made by Karen the outdoor area of the home. Had stringing lights and music playing with a spacious dance floor. And outdoor seating chairs with matching tables. There was plenty of juice and soda and alcohol for anyone who wanted it. The theme was France in fall.

Brooke and Lucas shared their first dance to the song all of me by John legend. The love and happiness between the couple was obvious and warmed the heart of all who loved them.

Everyone else joined them on the dance floor shortly after the couple ended their dance. Staying by each other 's side all night.

...

Peyton looked over at the sign while she pressed harder on the gas. The sign reading. _You are now leaving Tree Hill._

...

(She's just fine Sam I've got her.) Dan said

(He's right we are going to be taking care of her until you leave. Go on and have fun.) Deb said.

(Okay thanks. I will let me know if she's any trouble.) Sam said. As she started to walk away from the seating area. And onto the dance floor. Smiling over at the sight of Micah and their mom dancing together.

She looked up at the night sky and noticed the shining stars above her.

Feeling overcome with this sense of peace. She had a family for the first time in her life and the future was unknown but it excited her. Her daughter was her life and motivation. Sam realised that she could do this. Build a life find a career she loved and actually be happy.

Feeling a tap on her finger she turned around.

(Q. look at you. You look handsome.) Sam said. Smiling up at him.

(Thanks you look really beautiful. Purple is definitely you're color.) He said. Looking back at her.

Sam looked away from him. And over at the crowd.

(Do you want to dance.?) Quietin asked. Looking up at her.

(Sure. ) Sam said.

Quentin took her in his arms. And she laid her head on his chest.

The two swayed to the music.

(In a matter of months we'll graduate and you'll leave for New York. ) Sam said. Looking up at him.

(I will but you and me. Will always be friends. ) Quentin said. Looking back at her.

Even after hours of fixing her hair. Stray strands ended up in her face.

She felt her heart race as he brushed some strands behind her ear.

She laid her on back on his chest. Feeling a shift between them.

...

Hours Later

(When can I take off this blindfold Luke.?) Brooke asked. Looking over at him.

(Right now. We're here.) Lucas said.

Undoing the blindfold. Taking her hand as they got out of the limo.

Brooke looked over at Lucas.

(Where are we.?) Brooke asked. Looking around.

(Years ago on a carriage ride in New York. We painted a picture of our future. Winters in the South of France and summers at our beach house. Now that dream is finally unfolding. This entire island is ours and this place is our beach house.) Lucas said.

Leading her in the direction of the home. He opened the door with his key and he locked and closed the door behind them.

(I am speechless. This is incredible, beautiful, I love it.) Brooke said. Looking up at him.

(It's a completely guarded and secure. We are right on the water. There are plenty of rooms for family to visit and for when we have more kids. I bought this place with you in mind when I saw it I could picture us here with our family. Making so many memories.) Lucas said.

Brooke gazed around the home then back at him. Leaning over kissing him.

(Where is our room.) Brooke asked.

(Come on. Follow me.) He said smiling up at her.

Taking her hand in his.

As they walked through the hallway.

Once they reached the front door. He opened it. Brooke walked inside and locked the door behind them.

Brooke looked around the room. It was littered with candles, the ground littered with flowers, there was a tray of dessert on the coffee table by the bed. Music played. She looked back at him.

(I love you so much.) Brooke said. Locking eyes with him.

(I love you too.) Lucas said.

Taking her in his arms.

She leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back. And began to take her out of her wedding dress.

She pulled him closer to her. And started to undress him.

He picked her up. And carried her over to the bed.

Removing the dress from her dropping it the floor. Placing kisses all over her.

She removed his shirt and the remaining layers between them.

He laid her down on the bed and slowly took off the last layer between them. Reconnecting their lips.

Every kiss and touch reflected the love they shared for each other.

They opened their hearts completely and gave their souls. They were now one. Someday was happening in front of their eyes.

...

 **Author's note : Time jump in the next chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 50**

 _(Listen to Marching on -One Republic)_

5 years later

Life has changed in every possible way for our family.

I've written two more books. The Comet sequel, and Someday. Both have gotten alot of success. Brooke has expanded on her clothes over bros line. Now she has baby Brooke and Brooke Davis Inc. Which is a line that incorporates kids, teenagers, and men. She owns and manages her store and opened a second one which she co owns with Rachel.

Our family has never been closer or more intact then it is now. Most of my writing is done at home. These days my life is consumed with writing drafts and sending them to Lindsay. My long time editor. While I'm taking care of Micah who is now 9 and our twins. Daisy and Danny. Who are 3 years old.

While Brooke runs Clothes over bros full time and manages the other store.

Brooke and I are more in love then we've ever been.

...

Graduating high school was a huge accomplishment for me. Then when I graduated college I had more direction in my life then I've ever had. Majoring in journalism. I ended up going to college in New York.

I got a house with three bedrooms, a spacious kitchen. Big backyard. And a colorful living room.

Quentin and I went to different colleges. After he graduated he went straight into the NBA. And is now a Bobcat. He's been traveling around for months and is now back in Tree Hill. We kept in contact through that time. And I' just back to town a few days ago. I loved New . But being back in Tree Hill with my family is where I belong. My little girl is now 5 years old.

I'm learning how to be a mother everyday and a better person. I'm writing pieces for this small publishing company.

I'm nervous about seeing Quietin again. This is the first time we're seeing each other in person since that night we kissed.

Sam thought to herself as she changed into another outfit trying to figure out what look she would wear for her breakfast with Quietin.

...


	51. Chapter 51

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 51**

 _(Listen to Hold back the River by James Bay)_

 _We were at my place in New York. Serenity was sleeping over at my parents house. It was a rare night that he had no games the next day. So he drove his car for miles. To come and see me. I was so happy. Video chatting and phone calls just weren't enough. By the time he had arrived. I had ordered take out and had one of our favorite documentaries on pause. He knocked on my door once before I opened it._

 _He took me in his arms. Hugging me tightly._

 _(My Bonnie. I've missed that face.) He said smiling up at me._

 _As he released me from his arms._

 _(I missed you too. I can't believe you used your one night off just to see me. I got a bunch of food and alcohol because I'm not back on mommy duty until Monday morning. So take your coat off and let's get started.) I said. Smiling back at him._

 _I wrapped my arms around his as we walked over to the couch._

 _He threw his coat on the other chair and opened up the food containers. Passing me one then keeping the other for himself._

 _I grabbed the remote and pressed play._

 _Then turned to him._

 _(How is it living you're dream.?) I asked. Looking up at him._

 _(It's incredible, amazing, but terrifying. You have it all to loose of something goes wrong or you make a mistake. Seeing the world is my favorite part. What about you.? ) he asked. Looking up at me._

 _(I'm just focusing on work and Serenity. Who is growing so much and is smart and curious. She's just the best thing I have in my life. I want her have a better life then I did. I worry about everything when it comes to her. Seeing the world through parent eyes and all the possible danger and hurt she could face keeps me up at night. ) I confessed. Looking to him._

 _He smiled up at me. Putting his hand on mine._

 _(You're the best mom. She's lucky to have you.) He said. Looking to me._

 _(Thanks. And I'm lucky to have you. ) I said. Looking back at him._

 _(We have each other. It's always going to be that way.) He said. Locking eyes with me._

 _I took a sip of my drink and turned away from him. Pausing the documentary._

 _(In the mood for something else.?) He asked. Smiling up at me._

 _I nodded my head leaned over and kissed him._

 _He kissed me back._

 _I broke the kiss and looked up at him._

 _(I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.) I say. Looking to him._

 _He put his hand mine. Brushing the stray hair from my eyes._

 _I put my hand on his._

 _(I like you. I have feelings for you. For years now.) He confessed. Looking to me._

 _(You didn't tell me. Or you couldn't because of Jack.) I said. Looking to him._

 _(Exactly and I wasn't planning to. But now we kissed I can't just ignore it. How much I care about you.) Quentin said._

 _(I care about you too. But I can't be with you.)_

 _(You deserve someone who can give you a normal life. My life will never be easy or simple. You almost got killed because of me. Friends is all I can handle. If something happened to you because of me. I couldn't take it. Move on and let go of these feelings for me.) I told him._

 _We spent the rest of the night watching movies in silence. Then at the end of the night he left._

 _And we didn't speak or see each other after that in months._

Until right now. I was sitting at a back booth in Karen's cafe.

Hearing the door open I looked up. Putting a smile on my face at the sight of him.

(Hi Q, it's been awhile.) I said. Getting out of booth. Opening my arms to hug him. Putting down my arms as I saw that he wasn't alone.

(Sam. It's good to see you. Thanks for meeting with me. This is my girlfriend.) He said. Smiling over at her.

A beautiful dark skinned woman with long hair, green eyes, and and a stunning smile. Stepped forward. Extending her hand to me.

(I'm Maya Fitzgerald. It's great to finally meet you. Quentin has told me alot about you.) She said.

I shook her hand. (Welcome to Tree Hill. I look forward to getting to know each other.) I said.

Secretly grateful I decided on a bigger booth.

As I sat back inside making sure to make room for them both.

...

(My little boy has a crush on some kid at school. That is so you have any idea who it is.?) Brooke asked. Smiling over at Lucas.

The couple enjoying a quiet breakfast together. While the twins played together in the playroom close by.

Lucas smiled over at her. (I have no idea. But he asked me to pack an extra snack and was wearing some of my cologne.) Lucas said.

(That is adorable. This was needed we've been missing each other lately. I'll see after work. I love you.) Brooke said. Finishing off the last of her meal and coffe. Before she got up from the table.

Lucas got up and placed a kiss on her lips.

(I love you too.) Lucas said. As he walked out of the kitchen and into the entryway of the home.

Brooke leaving the home minutes later.

Lucas closed and locked the door behind her. As he went to check on the kids.

..


	52. Chapter 52

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 52**

 **(** _(Atlas - Coldplay)_

Hours Later

She left. She was nice enough to give us a minute alone. Maya had grown up in New York. She was close with her family. It was herself, her parents, and older Sister. She was smart, They met at a gallery opening. She's an artist she paints. Her parents are high school sweethearts. Her mom stayed at home while they grew up her dad is a lawyer. But as they got older and began to live their own lives their mother began a business of her own.

Her and Quentin have been together for 6 months. But to her it felt like so much longer. He looked happy. Which is exactly what I what I wanted for him.

(I should of told you she was going to be here with me.) He said. Looking up in my direction.

(It's okay. You didn't have to run anything by me. You have this new life that she's a big part of. You and I haven't spoken or seen each other in months. It makes perfect sense. No need for you to feel anyway about it.)

(Shes amazing, accomplished, beautiful. I can see why you care so much about her. I'm happy for you) I said. Looking back at him. With a smile on my face.

(Thanks it means so much to hear you say that.) (How's my second favorite Scott.? ) Quentin asked. Smiling back at me.

(She's the best. Growing up so fast. She is wanting to be involved in everything. And she's been asking me questions about her dad and why she doesn't have one like her friends and her cousins do. I don't know how to explain the situation of him being in jail for killing his father. It's way too much for a five year old girl. This entire situation is what I've dreaded for years. But I'll figure it out.) I said. Looking to him.

He reached over the table and took my hands in his.

(You are one of the strongest, most incredible woman. I know. She couldn't be any luckier to have you as a mom. She is the greatest part of you. So I know everything will work out the way it should.) Quentin said. Looking back at me.

I smiled letting go of his hands. (You always know what to say. And to make things bearable for me.)

(So Serenity and I watch all you're games. She has not let me wash that jersey you gave her from the game we were at when you won. She is so sure all the good luck will be washed away. She's you're number 1 fan. ) I said. Looking back at him.

(I love that girl and her mom alot.) He said. Looking to me.

(We love you too. Since you're back in town. We should hang the three of us. She would like that.) I said.

(And I would too. I read you're pieces. I've read every single one. A few of them more then once. I am and continue to be so in awe of you. You found a way communicate you're pain into something inspiring and full of strength. And even though we hadn't spoken or saw each other in months. Reading those made it easier being apart from you.) Quentin said. Looking to me.

I felt my heart ache at the honesty and truth in his words.

(Q, that night. The kiss. I reacted all wrong to it. I was scared and pushed you away. Because as always I destroy any chance at happiness I have.) Sam said.

(It's fine Sam. There is no reason to revisit this. We've both moved on.)

(I have to go. Everything in my life is going how I've wanted it to now we are and will never be more than friends. Having you in my life is all I care about. Goodbye Sam.) Quentin said.

Getting up from the table. And headed towards the door.

(Goodbye Quentin.) Sam said. Looking back at him.

Watching as he left the cafe.

Feeling this sudden change between us take over.

...

Sometime Later

(This soup is grandma Karen's secret recipe. My dad taught it to me and now I taught you. It's delicious. You'll see.) Sam said. Sitting down at the table.

As the mother and daughter began to have dinner and talk about their day.

At the bottom of the tv the entertainment channel had breaking news displayed. Sam it carefully.

 _Quentin Fields now engaged to Maya Fitzgerald._

..


	53. Chapter 53

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 53**

 _(New York by Snow patrol)_

Days Later

The news of the engagement had spread throughout the entire town. Many people had offered their congratulations along with other celebrities. Entertainment news shows were already speculating details about the wedding.

It all made my head spin. He was happy. We were friends. We always had been. But something inside me flipped at the diner. We shared a moment. Us reconnecting as if no time had passed. The way he cared for me and how he loves Serenity. Is something I never experienced before.

(Morning sweetheart.) I say. Smiling up at her.

(Good morning momma. Yummy pancakes.) Serenity said. as she walked into the kitchen wearing her Clothes over bros nightgown and slippers.)

(Eat breakfast, then shower, afterwards get dressed. We t to leave for school soon.) I said. Looking to her.

(Alright momma I will. I need to make my family tree project. And I need you're help. I have your side finished but the side for my dad is empty. How come every time I ask you about him you change the subject.? He's my dad I should know him. Why is he this big secret.?) Serenity asked. Looking up at me.

I took a breathe and looked back at her.

We looked just alike but there were moments where I saw him in her. The parts that I remembered and loved before everything started to unravel within him making him a stranger to me.

(It's just really complicated it's too much for you to understand. You're a my little girl I'm trying to protect from getting hurt. I'm you're mom it's my job to that. I know you don't understand it now but one day you will.) I said. Looking to her.

(I can handle the truth I'm stronger then you think.) Serenity said.

(I know but once you know it'll change everything and when I feel like you can handle it I will tell you. Until then I'll help you fill out the rest of your family tree project. Now finish breakfast. I don't want you to be late.) I said. Looking to her.

(I'm done, I'm going to shower then get dressed I already picked out my clothes.) Serenity said. As she got up and left the table.

Sam got up and brought the dishes to the sink washing them and putting them away in the cabinet.

She washed and dried her hands. Serenity 's curiosity was reaching a point where Sam could no longer continue to make excuses. She was only getting older. And deserved to know who her father was and where he was. And why he was there. But this fear rose up in her. Once she knew everything. She couldn't get passed the thought of Serenity seeing her differently.

Sometime Later

(Have a good day I love you.) Sam said. Leaning over hugging her daughter.

(I love you too. See you after school.) Serenity said. Hugging her back.

Serenity opened the door and got out of the car.

Sam watched as Serenity walked through the double doors and then began to drive away from the school.

Sam drove through the neighborhood stopping outside his house.

Parking her car in the street. She got out crossed the street. And began to walk up the stairs. She took a breath at the sight of what she assumed was Maya's car parked next to Quentin 's in the driveway.

Knocking once on the door. She tried to figure out how to make the words congratulations on your engagement. Sound authentic. The words feeling strange in her mouth.

She knocked a second time. And it was then that the door was open.

I smiled at the sight of him.

(Hi Quentin, I heard about the engagement. I'm so happy for you.) I said. Smiling up at him. Leaning over opening my arms as he took me in his arms. Hugging me tightly.

(Thanks you came all the way here. Just to congratulate me.?) He asked.

(No I was wondering if we could talk alone. If not now another time. I wouldn't want to interrupt you and Maya 's time together. ) I said. Looking back at him.

(It's just me. She's finishing up a few things in New York so come in and sit down.) He said.

I followed him inside the house. And looked around.

He shut the door behind me. And continued the conversation.

(Once she gets back she's going to move in and we'll start planning the wedding. It's all really exciting and there is alot to figure out but we're ready for it. What do you want to talk about.?) He asked.

While we left the entryway and walked into the living room.

He sat on one chair and I sat on the other one next to him.

(I haven't been able to stop thinking about the time we spent at the diner. And the kiss we shared all those months ago. You deserve to be happy and have the future you've always wanted but I don't think you'll have that with Maya.) Sam said.

The expression on Quentin 's face changed.

(Why would you say that.? You don't even know her!) Quentin exclaimed. Defensively.

(You barely know this woman six months isn't long enough to know you want to share a life with someone. You need to be sure about this it's the rest of your life.) Sam said.

(I am. There is no limit when it comes to love. You out of everyone should know that. Honestly me and my relationship with with Maya is none of your business. We are friends but if this is how it's going to be. You undermining our relationship is going to cause problems between us. Before that happens maybe we need a break from each other.) Quentin said.

(No time apart is the last thing I want to happen. I just got you back in my life I can't lose you again. I didn't mean what I said the way it sounded. What I should of said. Is this.) Sam said.

Getting off the chair she was sitting in and sat next to Quentin.

Locking eyes with him as she spoke.

(For as long as I can remember you've been this important essential part of my life. For years you pushed your feelings for me away because you thought Jack made me happy and that we would have a future but I knew that would never happen. You got me through the most difficult times in my life. Without expecting anything in return. You love my daughter like she's your own. And you've loved me for longer then I've realized. And I just know you marrying her would be a mistake. Because I love you. I am so in love you. I can't keep hiding my heart and acting as if I don't need anyone. I want a life with you. I want you.) Sam confessed. Tears falling from her eyes.

As she leaned over kissing him.

She had laid it all out there and didn't care about the risk. There was no going back now and she was ready for whatever the outcome.

Her heart raced as he pulled her closer to him.

She felt as if she was truly alive and awaken for the first time in so long.

She reached over and pulled off his shirt.

He tore off her shirt. Dropping it to the floor.

Placing kisses all over her her.

She broke the kiss. Attempting to catch her breath as she spoke.

(Let's go to your room.) Sam said. Looking up at him.

He took her hand and walked with her out of living room.

He lead her up up the stairs and through the hallway.

He opened the door at the end of the hallway.

She walked inside he shut the door behind them.

Took her in his arms and reconnected their lips.

He laid her down on the bed carefully.

Neither of them taking their eyes off each other.

She looked up at him. Feeling emotions she had locked away.

(I love you.) She said. At last seeing the love in his eyes.

(I love you too.) He said. Leaning down reconnecting their lips.

As he began to remove the remaining layers between them.

...


	54. Chapter 54

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 54**

 _(Listen to Find a way by Safetsuit)_

Hours Later

He ran his fingers through her hair.

She laid her head on his chest.

The last few hours would remain between them.

Their feelings were expressed and nothing was held back.

Neither spoke wanting to preserve the moment of peace and happiness they felt.

Eventually the silence was broken.

Sam looked up at him. Leaning over placing a kiss on his lips

As she went over to the other side of the bed.

(We can't do this. Maya is a good person and I don't want to take you away from her.) Sam said. Gazing over at Quentin.

He leaned over caressing her face with his hand.

(That isn't possible. I've always been yours. You know that.) He said. Looking back at her.

(Q don't say things like that. You asked her to marry you. You told me yourself that you love her. I know what it's like to be loved by you. It makes life seem limitless and you have hope that life will let you be happy. Regardless of the mistakes you've made.) Sam said. Looking to him.

(What does all this mean.? Do you want me to go through with this wedding.? And forget what just happened with us.?) Quietin asked. Looking back at her.

(This isn't about you and I. It's about you and her. She deserves you're honesty and you need to be sure you know exactly what you want out of life. Until you choose between us both. We can be friends but nothing more. What happened in this room with us is what I've dreamed of for so long. And I know it means even more to you.)

(Someone once told me that if you're always looking for reasons not to be with someone you'll always find it. And at some point you have to at go and give you're heart what it deserves. If you decided that Maya is where your heart belongs. Then I would let you go.) Sam said. Leaning over kissing him.

As she got out of bed and began to redress.

Quentin looked over at her. Watching her for a awhile before he got out of bed and redressed.

Once they were done. He took her hand in his. And wrapped her in his arms. Holding her securely in his arms.

She at some point looked up at him. They're eyes locked on each other 's.

(You gave me a chance at true happiness and the opportunity to experience unconditional love. You will never not be apart of me.) Sam said. With emotion in her voice.

(Sam, stay here with me.) Quentin said. Looking back at her.

(Maybe one day I'll never have to leave you're side. If not I will love you for the rest of my life.) Sam said. Letting go of his hand. As she left the bedroom then the home minutes later.

...

Sometime Later

Micah walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs by the counter.

Brooke smiled up at the sight of him.

(Hey Munchkin what's going on.?) Brooke asked. Looking up at him. While she put a tray of cookies in the oven.

(I was wondering if my friend could come over for dinner on Friday.?) Micah asked. Looking up at her.

(Sure having an extra boy around is no big deal.) Brooke said.

Micah smiled up at her.

(Actually momma my friend that I want to invite is a girl.

(Her name is Linda Edwards. She's nice, likes basketball, and likes to cook just like I do.) Micah said.

Brooke smiled back at him. (Any friend of my kids is welcome in our home I'm excited to meet her.) Brooke said.

(Thanks momma, I'm going to go tell her then start my homework.) Micah said. As he walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs. In the direction of his bedroom.

...

Days Later

Sam went into her study and opened the drawer. She took out her hidden box of letters. She slowly looked through them. Each envelope addressed to her from Jack.

She had never read them just simply put them away. She placed down the boxes got out a new sheet of paper and began to write.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _My daughter Serenity is 5 years old. She's everything beautiful and decent in my life. The young, scared, inexperienced girl I was once who believed in what you made me think love was has long been changed. I now know what it means like to have true love and a man who will be the father you aren't capable of. I'm completely in love with Quietin Fields. And I am living life how I've always wanted too._

Sam wrote as she began to let go of her hate for him and forgive herself.

..

He looked up at her seeing the expression on her face change.

(You gave me a second chance at happiness. And I will always be grateful to you for that. You are deserving of someone who can give you their whole heart and that isn't me. I'm sorry Maya I'm in love with someone else. This relationship needs to end.) Quentin said.

(It's Sam isn't it.?) Maya asked.

(Yes it is. The love we shared was real you weren't a rebound in anyway.) Quentin said.

(I understand you're in love with her. It's alright. I won't get in the way.)

(I'll head back to New York and move on.) Maya said.

(Thank You for understanding and not hating me. I know the right guy is out there waiting for you.) Quentin said.

Maya leaned over hugging him lightly.

(Goodbye Quentin. Don't let her go. Love is one of the few miracles we get in life.) Maya said . As left the living room and went upstairs to pack her things.

...

Weeks Later

News of the engagement ending spread all over town.

Quentin was now in his mother 's home.

The two catching up on their lives.

Quentin was waiting in the hallway in front of his mother's bedroom door.

She re emerged with a small box in her hands.

Opening it as she began to speak.

(Your daddy gave me this ring years ago when he proposed to me. )

(After he died I couldn't see it on my finger without my heart breaking.)

(But I kept it for you. When you found the girl you would marry. Now is that time.) She said. Handing him the ring.

...


	55. Chapter 55

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 55**

Days Later

(Thanks for meeting with me. Mr. And Mrs. Scott.) Quentin said. Sitting down across from them in the living room of their home.

(Quentin dear there is no need to be so formal.) Brooke said.

(She's right. You've been apart of this family for years now. You can call us Brooke and Lucas you know.) Lucas said. Smiling over at him.

(I'll work on that I just wanted you both to know I'm going to ask Sam to marry me. And you being the most important people in her life. I know I can trust you with that information. Feel free to tell everyone else in the family except Sam and Serenity.) Quentin to them.

(We couldn't ask for happier news. The both of you deserve this.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging him.

He smiled hugging her back.

(Thank you and I'm truly the lucky one. Sam means everything to me. And Serenity is my favorite person in the world. I will take care of them both. I promise.) Quentin said.

(We know you will. We appreciate you coming to us. And wish nothing but happiness and a long life together for both of you.) Lucas said.

(You have no idea what it means to have the support from both of you.)

(I'll let you get back to you're day.) Quentin said. As he got off the couch and headed towards the front door leaving the home minutes later.

Brooke got out her phone and started to dial. putting the phone to her ear.

(Karen you aren't going to believe it.) Brooke said.

(Haley it's happening he's going to propose.) Lucas said.

...

Sometime Later

(Hi Rue, look at how much you've grown and how beautiful you are.) Quentin said. Hugging her tightly.

(I've missed you two uncle Quentin.) Serenity said.

(So why did you want to meet with me at the park today.?) She asked. Looking to him.

(Aside from needing some bonding time. I wanted you know that I'm going to ask your momma to marry me. I just want you to know. That I love her very much and you are my favorite person in the world. I know the two of you are a package deal. Would you be okay with the idea of the three of us becoming a family.?) Quietin asked.

Serenity 's face lot up. (Yeah I would. Momma loves you, and I love you, and I would finally have a daddy. And momma wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Momma always takes care of me. With you there you two can take care of each other. ) Serenity said. Looking to him.

(That's right. We will and I would be honored to become you're dad. Now that we got that out of the way let's go on the swings.) Quentin said.

The two got off the bench and he took her hand in his. As they walked over to the swing set.

...

Hours Later

(Listen to All we'd ever need - Lady antebellum.)

Sam smiled as she walked over to the table. Gazing over at the view of the town that was in front of her.

She was wearing a blue dress and black heels. Her hair in layers. She had gotten a call from Quentin to meet him at this location. Which is why she was here. Sam knew the engagement with Maya had ended and she moved back to New York. Sam couldn't help but be excited to see him. And spend time together.

(Sam. You are stunning. I've missed the sight of you're face and that smile. I asked you here because this is a beautiful neutral place for us. You said I had to make a decision. And I have.)

Quentin said looking up at her.

(I am and will always be in love with you. You are the most deserving person of love and happiness. With everything you've gone through here you are standing strong and conquering the world. You are my best friend. The color to my world. And the greatest woman I've ever known. Sam Scott will you marry me.?) Quietin asked. Getting down on one knee. Bringing out the ring.

Sam looked up at him with a look of surprise and pure love.

(Yes I will.) Sam said. With tears falling from her eyes.

He slipped the ring on her finger. And took her in his arms.

He leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back.

Eventually the two separated.

(,We're getting married.) Sam said. With surprise and shock in her voice as she looked down at the ring.

(And live happily ever after for the rest of our lives.) Quentin said. Looking back at her.

...


	56. Chapter 56

**What We Had**

 **Chapter 56**

4 years later

Brooke and Lucas are the successful power couple they dreamed of becoming years ago. The couple have managed to find a balance between work and raising their family.

Micah was now 13 years old. Fully involved in basketball, friends, and his family. He was a devoted older brother and was smart, protective, loved reading and was outgoing.

Danny and Daisy were now 7 years old. And even though they were twins they almost complete opposites with different personalities. But in the end were best friends.

As for Dan he and Deb were incredibly involved grandparents. Who spent time with their kids and grandkids as much as possible.

Lastly for Quentin and Sam. The couple have been happier than either of them thought possible. Sam had created a name for herself in the writing world while Quentin got more known in the basketball world. Quentin adopted Serenity weeks after they returned from their honeymoon.

The young girl was now growing up and full of life and personality the light of their lives. She was now 9 years old. And had been calling Quentin dad for a few years now. After a year of discussing the topic.

Quentin and Sam decided to add to their family.

Sam was overjoyed to give him the news that after months of trying that she was pregnant.

He took her in his arms hugging her tightly. And kissing her. Full of happiness and excitement.

When they announced the news to Serenity she was ecstatic.

Hugging them both so excited to become a big sister.

Everyone lived a long happy life for years to come.

The end.


End file.
